Black Eyed
by LightofMoon
Summary: Slash HPDM . Fic assez noire. Automutilation viol violence un peu..et de l'amour aussi beaucoup! Voldemort est vaincu, Harry a disparu...Draco rencontre un bien étrange garçon. Qui est Gabriel et pourquoi veut il à ce point se faire du mal?
1. Prologue I

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

Couple : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

Avertissement : Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir! Présence probable d'automutilation et de violence dans les chapitres à venir...

Bonne Lecture!

****

**_Prologue I : La reconstruction du Monde Sorcier_**

La guerre contre Voldemort est terminée depuis déjà 2 ans et pourtant le monde des sorciers porte encore les stigmates de cette période noire et douloureuse. La plaie est encore fraîche pour les familles qui ont perdues l'un des leurs. Et ses familles sont nombreuses.

Le ministère n'a même pas encore eu le temps de juger tous les mangemorts. La prison d'Azkaban déborde de pensionnaires, plus ou moins jeunes, plus ou moins humains.

De nombreux titres honorifiques ont été distribués à ceux qui sont tombés.

A Poudlard, une stèle gravée au nom des enseignants et élèves décèdes a été édifiée sur une île au milieu du Lac. C'est sur cette même île que l'on a enterré Dumbledore après la grande bataille et c'est McGonagall qui assure aujourd'hui le poste de directrice épaulée par Severus Rogue.

Sirius Black à été « enterré » à coté de James et Lily Potter, même si techniquement son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé.

Le ministère a également financé la construction d'un somptueux caveau pour la famille Weasley, sombre remerciement pour leurs nombreux sacrifices. C'est ici que reposent Arthur Weasley et trois de ses fils.

L'hôpital St Mangouste a dû agrandir l'aile consacrée aux hospitalisations à long terme afin de pouvoir accueillir tous les patients dont l'état nécessite des soins constants, longs et compliqués. On peut y croiser Remus Lupin, toujours dans le coma, Charlie Weasley qui recommence juste à marcher, et Georges Weasley qui doit réapprendre à vivre sans son jumeau.

L'ordre du phoenix n'était pas mort pour autant. Ses derniers membres s'étaient rapprochés et avaient le Terrier pour point de ralliement. Ils avaient fait des travaux et l'avaient agrandis. Molly et Ginnie y vivaient quotidiennement ainsi que Hermione. Tonks avait également emménagée ici en attendant le rétablissement de Remus. C'était devenu la bouffée d'oxygène des rescapés et beaucoup venait y passer leurs week-ends. C'était le cas de Charlie, de Fol œil et de Drago Malefoy. C'est vrai qu'il y faisait bon vivre. Le Terrier était toujours plein de rires et de cris d'enfants. Car il y'avait eu des enfants. Trois pour être exact. Hermione avait mis au monde des jumeaux 3 mois après la mort de leur père. Ron Junior et Fred étaient tous les deux roux et ne rataient pas une occasion de faire des bêtises. Le troisième enfant de la maison était une petite fille. Tonks l'avait prénommé Selen, cela avait un rapport avec la lune, et donc avec son père. Elle était plus jeune que les jumeaux. En fait Tonks avait appris pour sa grossesse 3 semaines après la dernière bataille et Remus n'avait donc pas connaissance de l'existence de sa fille. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Il allait se réveiller.

La mention de Drago Malefoy dans ce paragraphe n'est pas une erreur. A la fin de sa sixième année il avait rejoint l'Ordre. Il n'avait pas voulu devenir un mangemort. Sa mère l'avait compris, l'avait protégé et elle l'avait payée de sa vie. Lucius Malefoy l'avait assassiné de sang froid, elle qui avait osé s'interposer entre son fils et son destin. Alors Drago avait renié sa famille et s'était installé au siège de l'Ordre. Aujourd'hui il faisait des études pour être médicomage, tout comme Hermione. Ils étaient devenus proche, confidents. Drago est le parrain de Junior.

Si les morts manquaient au vivant, c'était encore pire en ce qui concernait les disparus.

En effet après l'ultime bataille ils avaient retournés tous les corps et après des heures de recherches ils avaient dû se rendrent à l'évidence. Harry avait disparût, de même que Lucius Malefoy.

Le ministère les cherchait sans relâche depuis 2 ans mais rien n'y faisait. Le survivant et l'ex bras droit de Voldemort restaient introuvables. C'étaient un vrai mystère. Beaucoup pensaient que Harry avait succombé à ses blessures après son combat contre le mage noir et que Lucius se terrait quelque part terrorisé par ce qui l'attendait si il refaisait surface.

Ils étaient loin, très loin de la réalité.

* * *

Voila c'est la première partie de ma premiere fic!

Je tient à préciser que le prologue est divisé en 4 parties afin de bien situer l'histoire qui ne commence vraiment que dans le chapitre 1!

N'hésitez pas à cliquer là en bas pour me donner votre avis, m'encourager, m'insulter,commander une pizza...

Si ca vous plaît je poste le reste ( enfin pour le moment j'en suis qu'au chapitre 1...)

Voila c'est


	2. Prologue II

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur :_ LightofMoon

_Genre :_ Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple :_ Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir! Présence probable d'automutilation et de violence dans les chapitres à venir...

Je poste la suite du prologue...histoire de vous garder en appétit...j'en suis qu'au chapitre 2 ( enfin 5 dans ma tete mais 2de tapés donc...)

**_Prologue II : Qu'est-il réellement advenu de Harry Potter._**

Il s'était préparé avec acharnement pour cette ultime bataille et il avait triomphé. Le corps de Voldemort gisait là devant lui. C'était enfin terminé. Il était blessé, il sentait son sang coulé sur son visage. Il avait une profonde entaille à l'arcade et de nombreuses coupures et contusions sur le corps. Il s'écroula, ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de le porter. Aucune joie ne le parcourait. Il avait peur de retourner au monde, peur de ce qu'il devrait affronter : le chagrin, la douleur, la culpabilité. De là ou il était il pouvait apercevoir le corps de Dumbledore et plus loin Ron qui se vidait de son sang dans les bras d'Hermione, Drago essayant désespérément de le soigner mais c'était trop tard.

Il était totalement absorbé dans la contemplation de l'apocalypse qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il n'avait pas la force de crier. Soudain il senti son corps se contracter et il fut happé dans un tourbillon noir.

Il ne se réveilla que quelques jours plus tard, enchaîné à un mur dans une pièce sombre. Dans un coin de cette pièce il y'avait sa robe de sorcier en lambeau, ses lunettes et sa baguette magique. Il essaya de la faire venir à lui grâce à la magie sans baguette mais rien ne se passa. Il ne devait pas avoir assez de force. Pourtant à première vue on avait soigné ses blessures. Il se concentra encore plus fort sur sa baguette mais fut interrompu par une voix glaciale à l'opposé de la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de t'acharner Potter »

Il releva la tête. Une porte venait de s'ouvrir. Il reconnu vite la silhouette qui se dessinât à l'embrasure.

« Lucius Malefoy….. »

« Lui-même Potter…..alors tu es content tu a tué Voldemort et ruiné ma vie. Heureusement pour moi j'ai des ressources….Bien sur je vais être obligé de me cacher mais je t'ai comme divertissement….oh oui Potter tu vas me le payer…lentement… »

Il avait ponctué sa phrase d'un rire sadique. Harry redouble d'effort pour attirer sa baguette à lui, il lui fallait s'enfuir vite.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit ce n'est pas la peine de t'acharner Potter, tu ne peut pas utilisé ta magie dans cette pièce. Elle est protégée par de puissants sortilèges….Tu veut savoir le plus drôle…c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui a protégé cette pièce…au cas ou tu deviendrai trop puissant…ou si jamais il te prenait l'envie de mal tourné….Tu ne t'échappera pas Potter…. »

Il avait laissé Harry seul pendant plusieurs jours, et celui-ci avait du se rendre à l'évidence, il ne lui avait pas menti, il lui était impossible de se servir de sa magie. Il ne pouvait même pas communiquer en entrant dans l'esprit d'un de ses amis. Il était impuissant, totalement à la merci de Malefoy…

Et celui-ci en profita. D'abord ce fut des coups, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus réguliers. Puis les sévices augmentèrent en intensité et devinrent de plus en plus atroces, de plus en plus dégradants. Battu, scarifié, violé, torturé, Harry Potter avait été réduit à l'état de loque humaine. La chute de son maître avait totalement achevé l'esprit déjà dérangé de Lucius Malefoy et faire souffrir le Survivant était désormais sa seule raison de vivre.

Harry n'avait pas perdu espoir et il espérait toujours pouvoir sortir d'ici. Toutes les nuits il s'efforçait de percer la protection de son cachot. Il avait décidé d'une cible. Il savait qui était assez en colère pour braver ciel et terre afin de tuer Lucius….Il devait entrer en contact avec Drago. C'est ce qui le maintenait en vie. C'est ce qui l'aidait à supporter la douleur et l'humiliation.

Petit à petit la protection diminuait et il avait réussi à arracher quelques images à Lucius alors que celui-ci ne se défendait pas, trop occupé à sa propre jouissance. Les viols étaient tellement fréquents qu'Harry ne les sentait même plus et il avait profité d'un instant d'inattention de son tortionnaire pour lui prendre quelques informations sur son lieu de retenu.

Il ne restait plus maintenant qu'à les envoyer à Drago…et il réussit. Un soir il pénétra l'esprit de son ennemi d'antan et il lui transmit ses images.

Harry ne le savait pas mais cette même nuit correspondait au 2 ans de la disparition de Voldemort...anniversaire qui rendait Lucius encore plus méchant et violent. Harry avait enduré les pires souffrances depuis 2 ans et pourtant cette nuit là Lucius lui réappris une nouvelle fois que le sadisme et la douleur n'avaient aucune limite. Au petit matin Harry gisait à demi mort……Il allait falloir que Drago agisse vite…..

A suivre...

* * *

Voila, c'etait la deuxieme partie de mon prologue... 

Hesitez pas à réagir, en bien comme en mal...

Merci a ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews précedemment!


	3. Prologue III

_**Titre :**_ Black Eyed

_**Auteur : **_LightofMoon

_**Genre :**_ Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_**Couple :**_ Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_**Avertissement :**_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir! Présence probable d'automutilation et de violence dans les chapitres à venir...

Bonne Lecture

_**Prologue III : Le rêve de Drago**_

Aujourd'hui le monde des sorciers célébrait le deuxième anniversaire de la mort du mage noir. Aujourd'hui le monde des sorciers rendait hommage aux disparus.

Au Terrier les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient réunis. Ils se soutenaient les uns les autres en ce jour particulièrement difficile. Drago avait accompagné Hermione et les jumeaux sur la tombe de Ron, puis ils étaient allés à l'Hôpital voir leurs amis et se renseigner sur la suite de leurs études.

En effet ils avaient finis leur formation théorique et dès le mois prochain ils allaient rentrer à St Mangouste pour leur formation pratique qui durerait elle aussi 2ans.

C'était un jour difficile. Les larmes avaient encore beaucoup coulées et il avait rejoint son lit avec un certain soulagement. Il ne réalisait pas que 2 ans s'était déjà écoulés depuis la dernière bataille. Cela faisait donc 3 ans qu'il avait renié son destin et rejoint l'Ordre.

Il n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse. Elevé dans le culte de l'enfant unique il n'avait cependant pas été gâté bien au contraire. Il était le seul et le dernier descendant des Malefoy et il se devait donc d'être un parfait « sang pur ». C'est ce que son père lui avait inculqué, à coup de ceinture et d'humiliation. Il lui avait dit qu'il devait apprendre à faire abstraction de la douleur et des sentiments et il l'avait fait. Il était le parfait fils prodige. Une statue de marbre qu'aucune expression ne venait jamais troublé. Mais en vieillissant les choses avaient changées. Il s'était rendu compte un jour que tous ce qu'il croyait posséder n'était que chimère. Ses amis ne l'aimaient que pour son nom et la position de son père au sein des mangemorts. On lui avait enseigné la supériorité mais au final il n'était qu'un pion que son père manipulait à volonté.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il allait devoir faire un choix. Un soir alors qu'il pleurait seul au bord du lac il avait été surpris par Harry.

« Tient tient Malefoy qu'est ce que tu mijote encore … »

« Dégage Potter…. »

« Oh mais tu pleure…..Pansy t'as plaquée ? »

« Ta gueule Potter….lâche moi je suis pas d'humeur à m'engueuler avec toi ! »

« Très bien alors dit moi ce qui vas pas…ça doit être grave si cela t'empêche de m'humilier.. »

« Ce qui se passe dans ma vie te regarde pas Potter… »

« T'as raison la Fouine, j'ai pas vraiment que ça à faire que d'écouter un futur mangemort….mais je peut faire une exception pour ma Némésis dont la vie à l'air si compliquée… »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton sarcastique.

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais le balafré ! Tu la connais ma vie ! T'es comme tous les autres tu me juge et tu ne voit de moi que ce que tu veut que je soit !»

Il avait hurlé sa rage et sa frustration dans cette phrase. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était incapable de les retenir. Il se sentait déchiré entre sa famille et ce qu'il voulait. Il détestait Potter parce qu'il avait tout ce dont il rêvait. Des amis, des gens qui l'aiment et qui l'entourent. Des gens qui le comprennent. Il senti les yeux d'Harry sur lui comme si celui-ci cherchait a le lire……Cela dura quelques minutes…puis Harry rompit le silence.

« Je ne t'aime pas Malefoy et je ne vais pas te plaindre. Cependant sache qu'il ne tient qu'a toi de changer ton image. C'est à toi de décider de ce que tu veux être. On ne subit pas son destin. Il y'a des choses sur laquelle tu n'aura jamais aucun effet et d'autres que tu peut changer. Tu seras toujours un Malefoy mais rien ne t'oblige à agir comme tel... Ne me dit pas que c'est facile pour moi. J'aurais pu te serrer la main en première année. J'aurais pu choisir d'aller à Serpentard et utiliser mes pouvoirs pour me venger des moldus qui m'ont fait tant de mal. J'ai été élevé dans la haine et pourtant je n'ai pas voulu continuer sur ce chemin parce qu'il ne mène qu'à la destruction. J'ai fait le choix de l'espoir et de l'amour. J'ai décidé de me battre. Tu peux le faire aussi. C'est toi qui donnes le ton. »

Il avait dit ça avec un calme déconcertant et une sincérité qui montrait bien qu'il croyait en ses paroles. Ce soir avait été un tournant pour Drago. Il avait tourner et retourner dans sa tête les paroles d'Harry. Il ne les avait pas vraiment comprise. Et puis le jour de son intronisation en tant que mangemort tout avait pris un sens et il avait refusé. Sa mère l'avait soutenue et elle en était morte.

Drago s'était donc tourné vers son parrain Severus Rogue et avait rejoint l'Ordre sous la protection de Dumbledore. Il s'était entraîné avec Harry, Ron et Hermione ainsi qu'avec tous les autres enfants Weasley et petit à petit il avait gagné leur confiance et leur amitié même si Harry était toujours resté méfiant.

A la mort de Ron il avait soutenue Hermione. Elle était désormais comme sa sœur et Molly Weasley était devenue comme une deuxième maman. Il ne restait plus rien de l'ancien Drago Malefoy. Il avait ouvert son cœur et abandonné toute sa haine et son indifférence. La seule rancœur qu'il entretenait était destinée à son père. Il vengerait sa mère. Il lui avait promit.

Ce soir il repensait à tout cela seul étendu dans son lit. Il avait pris la bonne décision en choisissant de suivre Harry.

Il s'endormit enfin et plongea dans un sommeil lourd et agité. Il faisait un rêve bizarre. Il voyait un vieux manoir en ruine. Il voyait son père qui frappait quelqu'un. Il entendit une voix dans sa tête. Une voix qui lui disait ou était son père. La voix de Harry…...Il connaissait ce manoir ! Il avait entendu Severus en parler avec son père. C'était l'ancienne demeure de Grindelwald……..

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il savait ou était son père et il savait où était Harry.

Il griffonna en hâte un message à l'intention de Severus et se mit à chercher dans ses livres de magie la localisation de l'ancien manoir du terrible Grindelwald ….Et il la trouva….

A Suivre...

* * *

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés de jolies review, ça fait plaisir... 


	4. Prologue IV

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir! Présence probable d'automutilation et de violence dans les chapitres à venir...

Dernière partie du prologue...

Bonne Lecture!

**_Prologue IV : Enfin libre_**

Il y était parvenu. Le corps de son père gisait devant lui. Il avait vengé sa mère et tenu sa promesse.

Il avait transplané jusqu'au alentour du manoir puis s'était discrètement introduit dans le salon. Il s'était retrouvé face à face avec ce qu'il restait de son père : un monstre de colère et de haine, rongé par la folie et l'alcool. Alors la lutte avait commencée. Les coups étaient d'une violence extraordinaire, les sorts pleuvaient. Et puis il avait finalement eu le dessus. Il avait prononcé les deux mots meurtriers d'une voix vengeresse.

Un poids énorme venait de quitter sa poitrine. Pour lui la guerre venait réellement de prendre fin. La dernière attache de son passé douloureux venait de disparaître. Il était libre. Il tomba lentement au sol. Il était blessé. Mais il devait se relever, il fallait qu'il trouve Harry.

Lentement il se remit sur ses jambes. Il connaissait son père et se dirigea donc directement vers les cachots. Il était bizarrement attiré par l'un d'entre eux, il sentait qu'une énorme force était retenue. Il ouvrit la porte et failli s'évanouir sous l'horreur de la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Harry était là, attaché au mur par d'énormes chaînes. Sa peau était bleue et couverte de cicatrices et de sang. Il était squelettique. Drago s'approcha de lui mais n'osa pas le toucher. Il semblait si fragile.

« Harry, Harry c'est moi tu m'entend ? »

Pas de réponse….Drago commença à s'inquiéter. Et si c'était trop tard, et si il était mort ? Il s'approcha de lui. Il respirait encore. Il voulu le toucher mais au moment ou sa main entra en contact avec la peau du Survivant il fut rejeter en arrière et alla se fracasser contre le mur.

Le cachot était ouvert, la protection ne marchait plus. Harry sentit la puissance envahir son corps dans des vagues de plus en plus puissantes. Il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Ses chaînes avaient disparues. La magie autour de lui redoublait de force et semblait le porter. Il n'avait plus mal. Il revivait, ses blessures se refermaient toutes seules. Il senti une énorme brûlure dans son dos puis le trou noir. Tout explosa autour de lui.

Dans son bureau le professeur Rogue rangeait ses valises. L'année était finie et il allait pouvoir rejoindre son filleul sur Londres. Une chouette tapant contre ses carreaux le fit sursauter. Il reconnu la chouette de Drago. Il lui ouvrit et saisi le message autour de sa patte. Il avait été griffonné à la hâte.

_Je l'ai trouvé…manoir Grindelwald… Drago_

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Son filleul s'était lancé seul sur la piste de son père. Le temps que la chouette arrive jusqu'ici ça devait bien faire plusieurs heures que le message avait été rédigé. Il s'empara de sa baguette et transplana en vitesse au Manoir qu'il connaissait bien. Mais il ne trouva qu'une ruine encore fumante. Des vagues de magie hantaient encore le lieu.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans ce qui devait être le salon il trouva le corps sans vie de Lucius mais aucune trace de Drago. Il continua à chercher en hurlant son prénom. Puis il entendit un râle, un gémissement sous les décombres. Il se remit à fouiller et sous un tas de pierres il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il transplana tout de suite à St Mangouste….

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Son corps lui faisait mal. Il regarda autour de lui, tout était blanc. Il ne savait pas où il était. Des images lui revenaient en tête. Il avait tué son père, il avait trouvé Harry dans les cachots et puis le trou noir. Il avait soudainement ressenti une intense douleur et la seule chose dont il se souvenait s'était d'avoir vu Harry flotter dans une bulle d'or avant de disparaître soudainement. Il commença à distinguer les contours de la pièce. A coté de lui se tenait une personne aux cheveux noirs...

« Harry…. »

« Drago tu es réveillé ! Ne bouge pas je vais chercher le docteur. »

Ce n'était pas Harry qui avait parlé mais Severus, son parrain.

« Où est Harry…Il était avec moi au manoir…. »

« Potter était avec toi…tu es sûr …..Drago on a retrouvé que ton corps et celui de ton père… »

« Non il était là, il a disparut dans la lumière…il était là Severus, presque mort je l'ai vu… »

« Drago …..On a retrouvé ses lunettes…et sa baguette…il y'avait beaucoup de sang mais pas de corps…je doute qu'il ai pu aller bien loin…il est certainement mort. »

« Non c'est impossible, je … »

« Drago tu est resté un mois dans le coma ! On a fouillé partout, on ne l'a pas retrouvé. »

Un mois, il était resté un mois dans le coma. Il écouta son parrain lui raconter qu'il l'avait retrouvé bien amoché, la colonne broyée et la moitié des os en bouillie. Il s'en était sortit par miracle….

« Drago raconte moi tout. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au manoir ! »

Loin de là Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il se leva doucement. Il était couvert de sang séché et pourtant toutes ses blessures semblaient avoir été soignées. Il ne se souvenait pas de la façon dont il était arrivé ici. Puis tout un coup il fut assaillit par des images. Lui dans le cachot, la porte ouverte, un grand blond qui le touchait et sa rage qui explosa d'un coup. Une bulle de magie et de puissance autour de lui, une douleur dans le dos, une explosion et il s'était retrouvé ici. Il réalisa qu'il était dans un manoir qu'il avait acheté pour Hermione et Ron. Il pensait leur offrir en cadeau de mariage. C'était un petit manoir en Irlande, dans un coin tranquille près d'un lac. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il était en sécurité ici. Son cœur se serra a la pensée de ses amis…Ron était mort il le savait mais Hermione….Non s'était trop tard.

Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Une chouette blanche venait de heurter sa fenêtre.

« Hedwige ! Tu es là ! »

Il n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle portait dans son bec un exemplaire de la gazette. Harry regarda la date et fut frappé de surprise. 2 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le dernier duel…..

La gazette titrait sur l'état très grave de Drago Malefoy, retrouvé inconscient au Manoir Grindelwald avec le cadavre de son père…Harry réalisa alors qu'il avaitblessé Drago et non Lucius. De toute façon ça ne comptait plus. Lucius était mort, s'était le plus important.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra dans la douche pour se débarrasser enfin de tout ce sang. Il avait dormi un mois entier mais n'en avait pas conscience. Il se sentait faible physiquement et pourtant une étrange impression de puissance coulait dans ses veines. Quand il sorti de sa douche il eu un choc en se regardant dans le miroir. Il était d'une maigreur effroyable. Une mince cicatrice divisait sa paupière droite. Mais le plus gros changement n'était pas là. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer un énorme phoenix noir lui couvrait le dos. Un tatouage magique. Il en avait vaguement entendu parler. Ces tatouages venaient tous seuls et illustraient un trait de personnalité de leur porteur. Et Harry comme le phoenix avait le don de renaître de ses cendres.

Le fait de porter le symbole de Dumbledore lui fit mal. Il ne pouvait oublier ce que lui avait dit Lucius. Dumbledore avait prévu de le maîtrisé si ses pouvoirs devenait trop puissant…Il ne l'avait jamais considéré que comme un pion dans son plan de destruction de Voldemort. Bien sur s'était pour le bien de l'humanité mais aujourd'hui Harry était seul. Il avait accompli sa mission mais en retour il n'avait eu que souffrance. Personne n'était venu le sauver à l'exception de Drago et il l'avait presque tué.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas reprendre le cours de sa vie là ou elle s'était arrêtée. Il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de ceux qu'il aimait. Il se sentait trop responsable et trop en colère. Il avait mal. Il avait honte. Jamais il ne pourrait leur raconter ce que Lucius lui avait fait subir. Il avait envie de vomir à cette idée, il refusait leur pitié.

Dans la gazette il vit qu'il avait été déclaré mort. Parfait. Il avait déjà vidé ses comptes avant la guerre. Il avait de l'argent…..Il avait de quoi vivre même si il n'était pas sur d'en avoir encore envie.

Harry Potter était mort…………Tué sous les coups de Lucius Malefoy. Il avait accomplit son destin, il était enfin libre.

Drago sorti de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard. Les événements entourant la disparition de Harry le troublaient énormément. Il ne voulait pas croire à sa mort. Mais il devait recommencer à vivre, pour lui, pour Hermione, pour tous ceux qu'il aimait…..

La Guerre était finie. C'était au tour le la vie de reprendre le dessus.

Beaucoup d'années passèrent et il n'oublia jamais Harry... Ils s'étaient peu être détestés pendant des années mais ce qui les unissaient était fort. Harry avait su changer sa vie quand il en avait besoin. Il l'avait compris et il lui avait accordé une seconde chance.

Pour Drago il était évident qu'il ne serait plus jamais attiré par un homme comme il l'était par Harry. Et puis il rencontra Gabriel…..

A Suivre….


	5. L'habitué de la clinique

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir! Présence probable d'automutilation et de violence dans les chapitres à venir...

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : L'habitué de la clinique._**

New-York, un matin glacial.

Ca fait déjà un mois qu'il est arrivé ici pour un stage d'un an dans la clinique privée la plus huppée de la ville. Lors de ses études de Médicomagie il avait développé l'envie d'observer la façon dont les moldus s'en sortent sans la magie. Il avait donc enchaîné avec des études de médecine et avait décroché ce stage aux Etats-Unis. Bien sur il avait été peiné à l'idée de partir si loin de ses amis mais avec la magie ça ne posait pas vraiment de problème au final.

Et puis ce boulot était vraiment sympa. Il était sous les ordres d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, le docteur Diane Rice, et son travail consistait à la suivre partout et a observé, ce qu'il faisait avec passion. Il pratiquait aussi quelques actes simples. De plus le docteur Rice était vraiment une femme charmante et tous les deux étaient vite devenus assez complices. Elle avait un grand instinct maternel et avait pris le jeune homme sous son aile.

Le reste de l'équipe était dans l'ensemble assez agréable avec lui-même si les constants assauts de Cassy, l'hôtesse d'accueil l'ennuyaient quelques peu. Elle était jolie certes mais ce n'était pas son style et il avait autres choses à faire.

Il entra dans la clinique et se prépara pour sa journée. Il attendit tranquillement que le Docteur Rice arrive pour commencer le travail.

« Bonjour Dray comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

« Bien, un peu froid ! »

« Et oui, et on est qu'en novembre vas falloir que tu t'y habitue ! »

« Je m'y ferais, je suis un battant »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Diane aimait beaucoup ce jeune homme. Il lui rappelait son fils. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'il était irrésistible. Son physique était celui d'un ange : les traits fins, grand, élancé bien qu'un peu trop maigre. Il avait les yeux gris et les cheveux or pâle. Au début elle avait crut qu'ils étaient colorés et l'avait réprimandé pour son style ! C'est vrai que c'était peu commun des cheveux aussi fins et d'une telle pâleur. Ils étaient magnifiques, et Dray le savait. Il les portait longs, attachés sur la nuque. Il dégageait un charme incroyable mais il n'en jouait pas. En fait il avait un caractère presque aussi angélique que son physique. Il était gentil, drôle et généreux. Il avait fait craqué la moitié du personnel en même pas une semaine ! Les patientes l'adoraient ! Et lui il faisait comme si rien ne se passait, il restait ouvert et curieux de tout, comme un enfant. Remarque il n'avait que 25ans. Tous les matins ils prenaient un café ensemble et discutaient de leurs vies. Dray était un jeune homme très secret, elle essayait toujours d'en apprendre plus sur lui mais son passé était une chose dont il refusait de parler.

« Bon assez papoté Mr Black, on a du travail. »

Il la suivi à l'accueil pour se renseigner sur les patients du jour. La matinée commença alors tranquillement. C'était une clinique de luxe, les patients étaient pour la plupart des gens fortunés qui souhaitait un service de qualité et un anonymat. Les heures passèrent au rythme des rhumes et des blessures bénignes. Et puis…

« Dr Rice on a une urgence ! C'est Gabriel, les pompiers arrivent dans 10 min…il est en mauvais état ! »

« Ca faisait longtemps tient !»

Dray regarda Diane et elle du comprendre son air perdu car elle enchaîna :

« Gabriel est un habitué. Il vient ici tous les 2 ou 3 mois, toujours pour les mêmes raisons. Tu devrais jeter un œil à son dossier en l'attendant »

Et c'est ce que fit Dray. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Sa première admission à la clinique remontait à 2 ans et depuis il était venu une bonne vingtaine de fois. Tentatives de suicide, overdoses, entailles, fractures…Dray était stupéfié. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'on puisse se faire autant de mal volontairement. Et encore les mots n'étaient rien à coté de la réalité.

Lorsque le fameux Gabriel fît son entrée à la clinique Dray failli vomir. Il était plein de sang, le visage tuméfié. Ses poignets étaient couverts d'entailles et malgré les compresses posées par les médecins un flot de sang continuait d'en sortir. C'était vraiment écoeurant et pourtant il riait. Dray se dit qu'il devait être complètement stone pour trouver la situation comique. Diane elle semblait avoir l'habitude.

« Alors Gabriel, c'est quoi aujourd'hui ? Alcool, drogue, un mélange des deux ? Tu t'es coupé toi-même mais je pense qu'on t'a aidé pour ton visage n'est ce pas ? C'est Nessa qui t'a trouvé ? »

« Comme toujours…Elle veut pas me laisser crevé »

« Et elle a bien raison. Salle 4. Dray, tu viens avec moi ! »

Dray était vraiment mal à l'aise. Le docteur Rice et Gabriel discutaient tranquillement alors que ce dernier se vidait de son sang sur la table. Il souriait, riait et plaisantait de bon cœur.

« Vous êtes pas obligé de faire ça Doc, de toute façon je peux pas crever. La vie ne veut pas me lâcher ! »

« Gabriel tu es exaspérant. Y'en a marre de tes bêtises ! Tu penses à Nessa un peu ? »

« Arff…on se refait pas… »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton cynique puis il s'était évanoui. Dray était toujours debout dans un coin de la pièce. Cette scène lui semblait vraiment irréelle. Il s'approcha de Gabriel. Il avait l'air si misérable. Il était livide à cause de tout le sang perdu mais il gardait cependant un charisme assez incroyable. Dray compris l'attitude de Diane. Ce jeune homme dégageait quelque chose de particulier, une aura forte et innocente. Il ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel. On avait immédiatement envie de le protéger.

Dray lui posa une perfusion et entreprit de le recoudre. Les entailles étaient vraiment profondes, mais pourtant elles n'avaient pas touchées les tendons, comme si au fond de lui Gabriel savait qu'il ne mourrait pas et que au cas où il n'avait pas coupé trop fort pour ne pas perdre l'usage de ses mains. Dray ressentait de la douleur en le regardant. La souffrance de cet être le touchait. Il fini son travail et sorti de la chambre.

« C'est impressionnant n'est ce pas. Tu as l'air bouleversé »

« Oui…mon dieu il doit avoir mon âge au maximum ! »

« Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal la première fois que je l'ai vu. Il semble si innocent. Rentre chez toi, tu en as assez vu pour aujourd'hui. »

« Merci Diane. »

Dray rentra chez lui. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Ce Gabriel l'avait bouleversé. Il avait besoin de se confier. Il prit une plume et écrit une lettre à sa meilleure amie

_Ma très chère Hermione,_

_J'espère que toi et les jumeaux vous allez bien. Vous me manquez énormément. Ici c'est froid et je me sens super seul. Le boulot est génial même si certaines choses sont dures à voir. Aujourd'hui on a soigné un jeune homme. Tentative de suicide. Tu l'aurais vu Hermione il semblait si froid et si déterminé et en même temps si fragile. J'avais ressenti ça depuis…enfin tu sais depuis **sa** disparition. Ce jeune me trouble réellement, j'ai l'impression de ressentir sa peine._

_C'est stupide je sais mais il me touche, comme **Lui**. Il dégage la même chose…_

_Je divague, ça doit être le froid et la solitude. Il neige depuis hier ici…_

_Dit à Molly que je viendrais vous voir ce week-end._

_Embrasse tous le monde de ma part._

_Désolé de t'avoir reparler de **lui**._

_Ton ami dévoué, Dray._

Il attacha sa lettre à la patte de son hibou et fila sous la douche. Il avait besoin de chaleur.

A Suivre…..

* * *

Bon je suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre, en le relisant je le trouve un peu simple…Mais je veux pas en dire trop tous de suite sur mes personnages…Je trouva ça mieux de distiller des informations petit à petit au fil des chapitres… 

L'entrée en matière est donc un peu vive, un peu brusque...j'essaierai de faire mieux sur les prochains chapitres…

Je pense en updaté un tous les vendredi...


	6. Nessa

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir! Présence probable d'automutilation et de violence dans les chapitres à venir...

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Nessa._**

Le lendemain matin Dray se réveilla de bonne heure. Il n'avait presque pas dormi et son trouble n'avait pas tellement diminué. Il fila sous la douche, enfila un jean et un pull et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Contre les nuits blanches il ne connaissait rien de mieux qu'un bon café noir. Alors qu'il s'en servait une grande tasse, il fut interrompu par le retour de son hibou. Il sourit, Hermione lui avait répondu au plus vite, il l'aurait parié !

_Cher Drago,_

_Tu nous manques aussi beaucoup. Les jumeaux sont intenables comme d'habitude ! Ils ont fait exploser le verre de Severus dimanche pour faire rire Selen, je te laisse imaginer la réaction de ton parrain ….._

_Drago, je sais que tu ne supportes pas **sa** disparition mais il faut que tu te fasses une raison. Je ne sais pas qui est ce garçon que tu as vu mais ne laisse pas ton imagination te jouer des tours, tu ne peux qu'en souffrir. _

_Je sais qu'**il** te manque, et que tu à des remord et des regrets mais il est temps pour toi de tourner la page. Ca fait 5 ans Dray ! Je pensais que quitter l'Angleterre te ferait du bien, tu as besoin de changer d'air._

_Molly a prévu de te faire une bonne tarte aux pommes comme tu aimes ce week-end._

_Je suis pressée de te voir._

_Gros bisous de moi et des garçons._

_Hermione._

Hermione….Drago sourît. Elle était vraiment adorable……

On était que jeudi, il lui restait encore 2 jours avant de retrouver le terrier…Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'était pas rentré et ses proches lui manquaient atrocement. C'était devenu sa famille. Il s'était ouvert à eux et ils l'avaient accueillis et soutenu. Ils avaient oublier le Malefoy en lui et avait vus ce qu'il était vraiment. Il n'était plus seul….

L'horloge du salon sonna 9h et il réalisa qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher si il voulait être au travail dans 30 min !

* * *

Finalement il était arrivé à l'heure. Il avait enchaîné les patients en redoutant le moment inévitable ou il devrait accompagner Diane au chevet de Gabriel. Ce moment arriva peut avant le déjeuner. Gabriel était toujours inconscient. 

« Tient, j'ai perdu mon pari…. »

Dray posa des yeux interrogateurs sur Diane.

« J'avais parié avec Cassy qu'il se réveillerai avant midi mais apparemment il à décidé de me faire perdre…Remarque au vue de ses analyses ça ne m'étonne pas ! Une pharmacie sur pattes ! Regarde ça Dray : Héroïne, cocaïne, alcool et on a trouvé aussi des traces de barbituriques et de médicaments divers et variés. »

« Vous avez pariées sur son réveil ! »

« Heu…oui…Bon tu change ses pansements et sa perf et tu me retrouve salle 3 »

Sur ce elle le planta là, seul avec Gabriel. Il n'en revenait pas à quel point la situation était pathétique. Le personnel de la clinique en était venu à parier sur son réveil ! Lentement il s'approcha du jeune homme. Il lui enleva les pansements. Les coupures avaient pris une teinte violettes mais elles semblaient déjà cicatrisées. En le regardant Dray s'aperçut que son visage aussi était presque guéri, même si il conservait une couleur violacée, tirant un peu sur le bleu. Il se remettait vite, plus vite que la normale…Pourtant celui qui lui avait fait ça n'y était pas allé de main morte et Gabriel avait plutôt bien achevé le travail. Dray entreprit de dégager les quelques mèches brunes que le sang coagulé avait collées sur son visage. Il devait être très beau sans ses contusions. Gabriel trembla légèrement sous l'effleurement des doigts de Dray mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Il sortit de la salle.

« Il est réveillé ? »

La question venait de lui être posé par une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Elle était magnifique. Très classe et pourtant pas snob. Grande, la peau caramel, les yeux noirs, les traits fins, la bouche pulpeuse…Une métisse parfaite.

« Non pas encore mais il va s'en sortir ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Je sais qu'il s'en sortira, il s'en sort toujours…Vous êtes nouveau ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu la dernière fois. »

« Heu…oui…C'est vous qui l'avez trouvé ?…Vous êtes sa petite amie ? »

« Non et heureusement. Je suis son manager : Nessa Carter mais vous pouvez m'appeler Nessa, de toute façon on se reverra sûrement »

« Dray Black. Excusez moi mais vous semblez tous si défaitiste…. »

« Vous êtes nouveau vous ne connaissez pas Gabriel….C'est la cinquième fois cette année que je le trouve les poignets ouverts dans une mare de sang. Si on compte les agressions et les overdoses j'ai du venir ici une quinzaine de fois depuis Janvier. »

« Je suis désolé…. »

« Ce n'est rien. Vous faites quoi ce soir ? Je vous drague pas c'est juste que vous avez l'air sympa et je crois que j'ai besoin de parler. »

« On pourrais dîner ensemble. Je fini à 19h…. »

« Donnez moi votre adresse, je passerai vous cherchez vers 21h »

Dray lui donna son adresse et son numéro de portable. Elle le salua puis rentra dans la chambre et il l'observa un instant caresser la joue de Gabriel. Il avait accepté ce dîner dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur ce jeune homme. Et puis ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de sortir un peu. Il s'éloigna et alla rejoindre Diane en salle 3.

« Tu as rencontré Nessa ? »

« Oui...Je dîne avec elle ce soir… »

« C'est bien. Elle est gentille …J'aimerais pas être à sa place elle est courageuse. »

« Pourquoi elle fait tout ça pour lui ? »

« L'amitié, et puis s'est son manager, elle protège son investissement … »

Dray fut rassuré de voir qu'elle plaisantait.

Le reste de la journée passa assez rapidement. A 19h il quitta la clinique et rentra chez lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il fila directement sous la douche. Vînt ensuite le problème des vêtements. Elle était assez classe. Après 10min de réflexion il opta pour un jean serré et une chemise noire. Il ne s'attacha pas les cheveux, depuis qu'il avait changé de vie il ne les engluait plus sous trois tonnes de gel comme à Poudlard…Et puis ils étaient tellement longs qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs pots !

Voila il était prêt. Il griffonna à la hâte un message pour Hermione.

_Je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter avec ça, s'était juste un petit coup de blues. D'ailleurs ce soir je sors avec une femme charmante…._

_A samedi, j'arriverai dans l'après midi._

_Tendrement._

_Drago._

Il attacha le message à la patte de son hibou. L'interphone sonna. Nessa était au pied de l'immeuble. Il attrapa sa veste en cuir, son portefeuille et fonça la rejoindre.

* * *

Voila mon chapitre 2! Il est court mais il introduit un personnage important pour la suite...Pour en savoir plus rendez vous au prochain chapitre!

J'avais dit que je posterais un chapitre tous les vendredi mais celui ci est court alors je le poste plus tôt, comme ça j'avais envie de poster un truc ce soir!


	7. En savoir plus sur Gabriel

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir! Présence probable d'automutilation et de violence dans les chapitres à venir...

Bonne Lecture

**_Chapitre 3 : En savoir plus sur Gabriel…._**

Nessa l'avait conduit dans le restaurant d'une de ses amies. Elle avait réservée une table à part, dans un petit salon de façon à ce qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Le serveur leur apporta presque immédiatement 2 coupes de champagnes offertes par la patronne.

« Je suis désolée de m'être montrée si entreprenante ce matin. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer la soirée seule. »

« Ne vous excusez pas, je suis content de sortir. Je ne connais encore personne ici. »

« Vous venez d'où ? »

« Je suis anglais. Je suis en stage à la clinique pour un an. »

« J'aime bien l'Angleterre, j'y allais souvent à une époque. Maintenant je n'ai plus le temps. »

Un voile de tristesse avait soudainement transparut dans son regard. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, lessivée.

« Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? »

« J'étais mannequin, j'ai pris ma retraite il y'a 6ans et depuis je manage des jeunes talents. »

« Comme Gabriel ?... »

Dray avait posé cette question d'une voix mal assurée. Il ne voulait pas lui faire passer une mauvaise soirée mais il brûlait d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur le mystérieux brun. Elle resta songeuse un moment. Dray se dit qu'il n'avait pas assuré sur ce coup là. C'est le serveur qui rompit le silence en venant prendre leur commande. Elle reprit enfin :

« Gabriel est un cas à part. Il me prend plus d'énergie que tous les autres. Et parfois je me demande bien pourquoi je m'acharne. »

« J'aurais pas dû vous parler de lui j'en suis désolé. »

« Non au contraire, ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas atteint »

Dray resta muet. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de cette phrase.

« Je vais vous expliquer. Gabriel dégage une sorte de magnétisme qui attire les gens vers lui. Il y'a toujours une sorte de force d'attraction autour de lui. Les gens qui le rencontrent sont attirés par cette force et ils n'en ressortent pas indemnes. Il détruit tout sur son passage, même les gens qui l'aiment et le pire s'est qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. »

« Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ? »

« J'étais en Italie, Irina une de mes protégées y faisait son premier défilé. Ca remonte presque à 3 ans maintenant. Le défilé avait lieu à Rome. Le créateur avait décidé de mélanger mannequins filles et garçons. J'étais dans les coulisses pour soutenir Irina et tout d'un coup le créateur est entré il était dans une colère noire. Je l'ai entendu crier à propos d'un mannequin qui n'était pas en état de défiler, il hurlait au scandale parce que le dit mannequin était totalement ivre et qu'il avait des traces de coups sur les bras. Finalement le mannequin en question a débouler en geulant qu'on lui avait pas préciser qu'il devait être torse nu. Il paraissait vraiment furieux et est ressorti aussi sec. Le créateur s'est lancé à sa poursuite. Irina et moi on n'en revenait pas ! L'habilleuse nous à expliqué que c'était Gabriel, un jeune artiste riche et qu'il ne défilait que très rarement car même sa beauté ne parvenait pas à faire oublier son tempérament impulsif. Il devait accompagner la mariée. Je dois dire que je n'ai attendu que lui durant tous le défilé. J'étais vraiment intriguée par ce jeune capricieux. Je me demandais ce qu'il devait avoir de si spécial pour que les couturiers l'engagent alors qu'il était odieux. J'ai vite compris. Il est arrivé sur le podium et ça a été un choc. Il a éclipsé tous les autres mannequins. Il était sublime. La robe de la mariée à été élue plus jolie robe de l'année et pourtant je ne m'en souviens absolument pas, je ne l'ai même pas remarquée ! A la fin du show je suis allée le voir. Il tenait à peine debout il était complètement raide. C'était inimaginable. Ce mec avait attiré tous les regards et charmé toute la salle alors qu'il était incapable de dire 3 mots censés à la suite. Je lui ai laissé mon numéro au cas où. »

« Et il vous a rappelé… »

« Oui le lendemain. On a discuté de ses talents et de sa carrière. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre de l'Italie. Je lui ai proposé de venir à New York, il a accepté. »

« Et il fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Un peu de tout. C'est un artiste et il n'a pas vraiment besoin de travailler pour vivre. Il fait quelques photos, un peu de mannequinât, de figuration si ça lui plaît et il chante parfois et il peint. Il a une boite de nuit, le Black Eyed. »

« Black Eyed ? »

« Oui il a dit que ça illustrait bien son état d'esprit. »

« Alors il est gérant de boîte… »

« Non je gère la boîte. Gabriel se contente d'y traîner. Ca dépend de son humeur en fait mais la plupart du temps, il se contente de boire et de déclencher des bagarres. »

« Et…Il a toujours été comme ça, je veut dire, la drogue, les coups… »

« Je l'ai toujours connu avec une forte tendance à boire et à se droguer mais c'est épisodique. Il peut rester 3 mois sans prendre la moindre drogue et sans toucher un verre. Et puis un soir il va se ramener à la boîte complètement défoncé, il va provoquer une bagarre qu'il va perdre vu qu'il n'est pas en état de se battre. C'est toujours comme ça. Moi je passe derrière et je le soigne, ou je l'emmène à la clinique si il est trop amoché. »

« Mais, vous ne savez rien de son passé, il doit avoir une famille ou des proches, des amis pour l'aider ? »

« Gabriel n'a personne. Quand je l'ai connu il était seul. Je lui ai parlé une fois de sa famille il m'a envoyé promener. J'ai insistée, on s'est disputé et je suis partie furieuse. J'en avais marre de son comportement je voulais le comprendre. Je suis revenue pour m'excuser 2h plus tard et je l'ai trouvé inconscient dans la salle de bain. Il avait explosé le miroir et s'était tailladé le buste avec les éclats. Je me suis sentie coupable alors je ne lui en ai plus jamais reparlé. C'était la première fois que je le trouvais dans cet état. Maintenant je suis habituée. Une rupture, une dispute, la moindre contrariété et il recommence. Gabriel souffre beaucoup. Dès qu'il se passe un événement un peu douloureux ça le dépasse et il se fait du mal. »

« Ca doit être très difficile pour vous. »

« Oui ça l'est. Le pire c'est que je l'aime. C'est comme mon petit frère. Je ne peux pas le laisser crever même si il demande que ça. Pourtant il m'en veut de ne pas le laisser partir. Il m'en veut d'être là et de m'attacher à lui. Il pense qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Gabriel est totalement asocial. Son charisme attire les gens vers lui mais il fait tout pour les repousser. Il multiplie les histoires sans lendemain, insulte ses amis. Il fait des crises de rage terribles où il détruit tout. C'est comme si il avait trop de force et de souffrance en lui. Et trop de culpabilité aussi. Faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il a vécu des choses horribles. »

« Il semble si fragile… »

« Il l'est. Il n'a pas de contrôle sur ses émotions. »

« C'est triste, il est encore si jeune. »

« Oui et je ne pense pas qu'il va tenir encore longtemps. »

« Pourquoi enfin, que voulez vous dire par là ? »

« Hier c'était sa première tentative grave depuis 3 mois mais je l'ai arrêté ou interrompue plusieurs fois. C'est de pire en pire, il part totalement à la dérive depuis quelques temps. J'arrive plus du tout à le rassurer. Il boit de plus en plus et il fume beaucoup et il est violent. Je lui ai dit que son corps allait le lâcher mais il me dit toujours que de toute façon il ne peut pas crever, qu'il se relève toujours. Et il a raison. N'importe qui serait déjà mort à sa place. Mais lui il survit encore et toujours et ça le rend malade. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose dans sa vie… »

« Oui. Il avait rencontré un homme, Brian. Ils s'entendaient bien. Ca commençait à devenir sérieux ce qui ne ressemble pas du tout à Gabriel. Il a paniqué, il ne veut pas qu'on s'attache à lui alors il l'a repoussé. Ils avaient buent, ils se sont disputés. Gabriel l'a viré de chez lui. Brian a pris sa voiture pour rentré et il a eu un accident. Il n'a pas survécu. C'était terrible. Gabriel s'est senti atrocement coupable. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que tous ceux qui l'aimaient mourraient, qu'il était né comme ça, qu'il était destiné à faire souffrir ses proches. Je ne sais pas à quoi il faisait référence mais en tout cas quelques heures plus tard il a été retrouvé à moitié mort dans les toilettes d'un bar minable. C'était il y'a 6 mois. Depuis c'est un zombie. »

« Il l'aimait…. »

« Non. Gabriel n'aime personne. Il s'est senti responsable de la mort de Brian et c'est la culpabilité, pas le chagrin qui l'a détruit. »

« Mais vous…il vous aime.. »

« Je pense. Et je l'aime aussi. Il m'en veut beaucoup pour ça. Il m'a fait des crises de rage terribles parce que je m'accroche à lui. Il me déteste de tenir à lui, de vouloir le protéger. »

Dray pouvait sentir la tristesse dans sa voix. Elle semblait vraiment désemparée. Il décida qu'il était préférable de changer de sujet. La soirée se finit donc sur une note plus joyeuse, ils parlèrent musique, cinéma, ils rirent pas mal. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. A la fin du dîner elle le raccompagna chez lui.

Dans son lit Dray était plus que songeur. Il avait passé une super soirée mais tous ce que Nessa lui avait dit sur Gabriel l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il se sentait attiré par lui. Une attirance qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. C'était viscéral. Quelque chose chez Gabriel l'appelait. Comme si au fond de lui il savait qu'il devait le rencontrer….

A suivre…..

Et voila le mystère Gabriel s'éclairci un tout petit peu…encore un chapitre un peu court, il y'en aura des plus long prochainement….


	8. Face à Face

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir! **Présence D'automutilation.**

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Face à Face_**

Le lendemain matin Dray arriva à la clinique en retard et avec une tête de déterré. Il n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit, il n'avait fait que penser à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Nessa et il s'était torturé les méninges pour essayer de comprendre ce qui l'attirait chez Gabriel. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il se sentait à la fois si proche et si troublé par ce garçon, pourquoi le voir lui faisait si mal. Il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis l'été suivant sa dernière année à Poudlard. Depuis qu'il l'avait perdu…

La seule chose qui le réconfortait était la pensée que demain il rejoindrait le terrier. Il se mit donc en mode automatique et commença sa journée en enchaînant les actes simples, sans trop faire attention. Il souriait, allait boire un café, faisait semblant d'écouter Diane, allait boire un café, revenait, souriait de nouveau, retournait boire un café….

Au début de l'après midi il avait l'air d'être monté sur ressort. Il avait avalé une dose de café qui devait avoisiner le litre. Cela avait un avantage : il n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir ! Mais par contre il n'arrêtait pas d'aller aux toilettes et donc ne cessait de passer devant les horribles miroirs traîtres qui lui rappelait à quel point sa nuit blanche lui donnait un air pathétique. Il avait des cernes énormes. Il était livide mais ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de l'habitude. Il avait peut être changé de nom mais il ne pouvais renier le sang qui coulait en lui et qui lui avait conféré ses cheveux presque blancs et cette carnation très pâle. Remarque les gens avaient tellement l'habitude de le voir blanc qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués son état, exceptée Cassy qui avait trouvée très drôle de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait « vraiment une sale gueule ce matin ». Charmante. C'était probablement une vengeance, elle devait en avoir assez d'être ignorée par celui qu'elle poursuivait depuis un mois. En fait elle le draguait depuis le premier jour où il avait mis les pieds dans la clinique. Il faisait parfois cet effet là. Il avait remarqué dès le premier regard que son charme avait opéré et qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais tranquille. Avant il aurait adoré l'idée d'être adulé par une jolie fille. Quand il était à Poudlard il jouait énormément de son charme. Maintenant ça l'écoeurait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'était que 16h et il lui restait encore 2h avant de rentrer chez lui. La journée lui avait semblé interminable et il savait que les deux prochaines heures le seraient encore plus. Il avait assisté à une réunion de service qui avait durée 1h 30 et il n'en pouvait plus. De plus sa vessie lui rappelait de manière assez cruelle qu'il devait absolument aller aux toilettes pour se soulager…..

Une pause pipi et il devrait s'y remettre.

Dans sa chambre Gabriel ouvrît difficilement les yeux. Un regard furtif sur la pièce lui rappela qu'il était à la clinique. Cela signifiait qu'il s'était encore raté, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

* * *

_Flash-back _

Gabriel avait encore abusé de l'alcool. Il avait dragué un mec dans la boîte et l'avait ramené chez lui pour s'envoyer en l'air. Le mec l'avait baisé comme on baise une pute, comme il lui avait demandé de le faire : brutalement, sans tendresse aucune. Il n'embrassait jamais, n'acceptait aucun signe d'affection.

Un signe d'affection, c'est ça qui avait posé problème le matin suivant. Ils avaient continués à boire toute la nuit et avaient sniffés quelques lignes. Puis l'autre avait voulu remettre ça de manière plus tendre il l'avait repoussé. Il lui avait dit de dégager et l'autre n'avait pas apprécié. Il avait essayé de l'embrasser de force et ça, Gabriel ne le supportait pas. Il avait donc giflé son amant du soir et s'était jeté sur lui en l'insultant. Le problème c'est qu'il ne faisait pas la moitié du poids de son amant et qu'il s'était donc fait piétiner. Le mec était fou furieux et s'était acharné sur lui, lui détruisant le visage et lui cassant plusieurs côtes. Quand il l'avait jugé assez faible il avait arrêter de frapper et avait commencer à essayer de le prendre de force. Mais il avait été arrêté par une explosion. Toutes les vitres de l'appart venaient de voler en éclats. Les meubles tremblaient mais le plus effrayant s'était Gabriel qui s'agitait sous lui comme pris par une énorme crise de convulsions. L'intensité de la lumière s'était amplifiée, les ampoules frémissaient comme si elles étaient surchargées d'électricité. Puis elles éclatèrent à leur tour. Il cramponna Gabriel et le secoua, le gifla en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il avait donc récupéré ces fringues et s'était cassé aussi vite que possible. Après son départ les convulsions de Gabriel se calmèrent. Il repris peu à peu conscience. Toute la tension était retombée mais son appart ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille. Il n'était pas effrayé, cela lui arrivait assez souvent, mais c'était pire quand il se sentait en danger. Il arrivait à se contenir en temps normal mais dans ses moments il perdait toute défense, il était trop faible pour refoulé les puissantes vagues de tensions et il les laissaient sortir de son corps totalement impuissant jusqu'à ce que le danger s'écarte et qu'il reprenne le contrôle. Ce soir là il se releva difficilement et avança vers la salle de bain. Il avait mal au ventre, cet enfoiré lui avait bousillé les côtes s'était sûr. Il voulait se voir dans un miroir mais ils avaient tous éclatés. Il attrapa deux ou trois boites de médocs puis il retourna au salon. Il s'assît dans un fauteuil en cuir, pris une bouteille de Vodka et commença à boire. Il se sentait vraiment mal et surtout il se sentait faible. Il n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps encore. Merde pourquoi ce crétin n'avait pas fini le travail. Maintenant c'est lui qui devrait le faire. C'était le moment idéal. Il versa un peu de Vodka sur son visage. Ca faisait un mal de chien sur ses blessures et pourtant ça lui faisait du bien. La douleur l'aidait à se sentir vivant. On ne peut pas tuer un mort, et lui voulait mourir alors il devait se sentir vivant. Il s'arrosa une deuxième fois le visage et cria sous la brûlure. Oui ce soir il était bien vivant. Ce soir il ressentait. Ce soir il pourrait mourir. Lentement il enleva la lame de rasoir qu'il portait en pendentif autour du cou et commença à la faire courir sur ses avants bras, juste légèrement, juste pour érafler la peau, pour voir le sang couler tout doucement. Il n'était pas pressé. La couleur du sang le fascinait. En fait s'était la seule chose dont la beauté parvenait encore à le toucher depuis plusieurs années. Il avala les médicaments avec la Vodka et repassa sur les coupures en appuyant un peu plus fort. Cette fois ci le sang coula plus franchement. Il le sentait ruisseler sur son bras et l'entendait goutter sur le tapis. Ca faisait mal mais c'était tellement bon de se sentir vivre. Il resta quelques minutes comme ça, fumant une cigarette, s'affaiblissant peu à peu puis décidé qu'il était temps d'en finir pour de bon. Il pris la lame et repassa une nouvelle fois sur les coupures en appuyant de toutes ses forces. Ce fut un geyser de sang qui répondit à ce geste. Ca pissait tellement qu'il en était trempé. Il sourit en se disant que cette fois ci il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte. Puis il y eu ce cris. Merde il avait oublié que Nessa passerait le voir ce matin. Quel con. Elle se jeta sur lui et lui balança une claque monumentale. T'as pas intérêt à t'évanouir Gabriel lui avait-elle dit. Puis elle avait appelé les secours et avait mis des serviettes autour de ses blessures pour les comprimer. Elle l'enguelait sévère….il comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle disait mais elle avait l'air vraiment furieuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le trouvait dans cet état, même si là il fallait reconnaître qu'il y était allé un peu fort. A croire que le mardi lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

« Tu fait chier Gabriel j'en ai vraiment marre de tes conneries ! Merde si tu peut pas t'en empêcher et bien au moins débrouille toi pour faire ça quand je suis pas là ! J'en peux plus de ces images cauchemardesques de toi au milieu d'une mare de sang ! Et ton appart ! Il est complètement détruit tu as tout casser encore t'es vraiment barge ! Oh mon dieu ton visage est en bouillie ! Tu t'es encore fait tabasser putain Gabriel tu abuse va voir un psy jette toi du haut d'un immeuble mais arrête de te massacrer comme ça ! T'es obligé de te faire du mal non parce que y'a des méthodes plus simples et plus efficaces pour se foutre en l'air ! C'est quoi ça ? Des médocs ! Ok on a le droit à la totale alors ! Gabriel je te jure que si tu ne crèves pas c'est moi qui te tue ! D'ailleurs la prochaine fois demande moi je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider ! Gabriel ? Gabriel ! »

Une seconde gifle le ramena aussitôt à la réalité.

« Nessa…suis…..désolé…. »

« Comme si j'en avait quelque chose à foutre de tes excuses ! C'est toujours pareil ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas recommencer ! »

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. L'ambulance venait d'arriver. Les secouristes firent des commentaires assez dépréciatifs sur la scène et la plus jeune partit en courant pour aller vomir. Apparemment c'était vraiment crade. Il essaya de s'imaginer la vue d'ensemble alors que les secouristes plaçaient des compresses très serrées autour de ses bras et sur son visage. Il était torse nu, son jean déboutonné. Il était assis sur un fauteuil de cuir noir. Le tapis blanc était devenu rouge de sang, le fauteuil dégoulinait. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front. Il devait être livide. En effet c'était pathétique. Cette pensée le fit rire, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il était littéralement plié de rire. L'alcool selon les secouristes. Ils voulurent le mettre sur un brancard mais contre toute attente il pouvait encore marché et il se leva sous les yeux ébahis des secouristes qui le pensaient à demi mort. Foutue résistance. Il le savait il ne crèverait pas ce soir. Il sentait cette force au fond de lui qui le maintenait. Il en aurait pleuré de rage. Lentement il de laissa conduire jusqu'à l'ambulance puis jusqu'à la clinique. Le docteur Rice l'attendait, encore une toujours il échangea une ou deux plaisanteries avec elle. Maintenant il était définitivement hors de danger. Sa force l'abandonna d'un coup et il s'évanouit.

_Fin du Flash-back_

* * *

Gabriel soupira. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure ni même du jour, il était un peu perdu. Il se releva doucement. A coté de lui il y'avait un bouquet de fleurs qui témoignait du passage de Nessa. Nessa…la pauvre il avait encore abusé. Il était pourtant tout à fait conscient de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir même si elle avait la fâcheuse habitude d'arriver au mauvais moment et de lui sauver la vie….Il allait devoir lui faire des excuses quand il la verrait. En attendant il n'avait pas envie de passer son week-end à la clinique. Il se leva lentement. La pièce bougeait bizarrement autour de lui. Il resta un instant assis au bord de son lit puis se mit enfin debout. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une blouse d'hospitalisation et un boxer noir. Heureusement son jean était posé à coté de lui. Il l'enfila et réalisa que ce dernier était maculé de sang. Tant pis. Il demanderait à Nessa de lui en emmener un propre tout à l'heure. Il ôta sa blouse et se dirigea vers les toilettes de la clinique. Un miroir enfin ! Il fut choqué de voir son visage. Il avait certes retrouvé sa forme normale mais il gardait de nombreuses traces de coups. Il cicatrisait très vite donc ça irait. Il s'aspergea d'eau. Ses cheveux étaient affreusement emmêlés et encore pleins de sang séché. La prochaine fois il essaierait de faire ça plus proprement. Après tout tant qu'à être mort autant faire un joli cadavre….. Il fut interrompu dans ses projets par l'entrée d'un jeune médecin qu'il ne connaissait pas. Attendez si il l'avait aperçu le jour de son arrivé…C'était…non il devait se tromper…

* * *

Dray ouvrît la porte des toilettes. Saleté de café pensa t'il tout haut avant de s'arrêter net. Un jeune homme venait de se retourner vivement comme si il avait été surpris par son arrivée. Grand, brun, un peu maigre. Il se tenait devant les miroirs qui reflétaient l'image d'un dos musclé sur lequel s'étendait un énorme tatouage.

« Vous êtes réveillé ! »

C'est la seule chose que Dray fut capable d'articuler. En face de lui se tenait Gabriel, l'homme qui l'obsédait depuis 3 jours. Il était beaucoup plus grand que ce que Dray avait remarqué et surtout beaucoup plus beau. Il le regardait avec une expression étrange, mélange de surprise, de haine, de peur et de tristesse que Dray ne savait pas comment interpréter. Il se sentait vraiment mal, comme si cet homme le mettait à nu avec ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il avait un regard vraiment particulier, certainement à cause de la cicatrice qui zébrait son œil droit. Dray le fixait aussi avec beaucoup d'attention. Il faut dire que s'était une scène assez particulière que de voir cet homme dans ces toilettes. Il ne portait qu'un jean couvert de sang et avait un grand besoin de prendre une douche. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles et son visage couverts de marques de coups et pourtant il était vraiment magnifique. Il dégageait quelque chose de très fort, à la fois brutal et innocent. Le regard de Dray s'égara sur le torse musclé de Gabriel puis se posèrent sur ses avants bras.

« On vas retourner dans votre chambre et je vais vérifier vos points de sutures. »

« Vous êtes qui ? »

Sa voix était glaciale. Un frisson parcouru Dray, les yeux de Gabriel étaient totalement dénués de toute émotions. Le genre de regard qui tue dont il était le spécialiste enfant.

« Oh excusez moi je ne me suis pas présentez on s'est déjà rencontré mais vous vous êtes évanoui juste après alors.. »

« Ca répond pas à ma question. »

« Je suis le docteur Black. »

« Black ! »

Un éclair de surprise puis de douleur traversa les yeux de Gabriel. Ca ne dura qu'une infime seconde mais Dray le remarqua et il en fût encore plus troublé. Puis Gabriel retrouva son regard vide.

« Oui…Dray Black… »

Nouveau frisson, mais chez Gabriel cette fois si. Il dévisageait Dray avec une expression tellement complexe qu'il était impossible de dire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

« Vous êtes nouveau…vous venez d'où ? »

« D'Angleterre…je suis en stage ici pour un an »

Encore un frisson chez Gabriel. On aurait dit qu'il venait de croiser un mort. A présent c'est lui qui semblait troublé, estomaqué.

Ca aurait pu durer longtemps si Nessa n'était pas arrivée.

« Gabriel enfin tu es réveillé ! T'as une tête affreuse. Oh bonjour Dray»

« Bonjour Nessa moi aussi je suis content de te voir….heu vous vous connaissez ? »

« Je t'ai emmené des fringues propres et oui on se connaît.»

« Génial t'es un ange…Comment ça se fait que tu le connaisse ? »

« Je sais…Et je le connaît parce que j'ai dîner avec lui hier soir. Tu vois j'avais envie de passer une soirée agréable sans effusion de sang ni de cris ni de violence »

Dray préféra quitter la pièce ; La voix de Nessa était emplie de fureur, signe avant coureur d'un règlement de compte auquel il ne préférait pas assister.

« T'as dîner avec ce type tu le connaît même pas ! »

« Gabriel je fait ce que je veux ça te regarde pas. Je crois que t'es mal placé pour me faire la morale. Tu le connaissait toi le type qui t'as massacré l'autre nuit ! Non tu t'en fout tu les drague juste pour qu'ils te baisent et qu'ils t'explosent la tronche à coups de pieds ! »

« Nessa on vas pas parler de ça maintenant s'il te plaît ! Je vient de me réveiller j'ai pas envie d'écouter ta leçon de morale ! »

« Et on en parlera quand hein ! Tu as dit pareil la dernière fois et on n'a jamais eu de conversation ! J'en ai marre Gabriel ! Va falloir que ça change je vais pas te supporter comme ça encore longtemps ! »

« Mais alors me supporte plus ! Fous moi la paix et laisse moi vivre ma vie ! »

« Vivre ta vie ? T'appelle ça vivre ! »

« Ta gueule Nessa ! Je ne te permets pas de me juger ! »

«Tu me pourri la vie avec ton comportement de merde alors si je pense que j'ai le droit de juger ! »

« Mais je t'ai rien demandé ! Laisse moi crever je demande que ça ! »

« Ca il en est hors de question Gabriel ! Je dors plus la nuit ! Je suis hantée par ces putains d'images de toi dans un bain de sang ! Il est hors de question que je subisse ça pour rien ! Alors maintenant tu vas te calmer, prendre tes fringues et me suivre dans ta chambre pour que Dray puisse faire ton bon de sortie. J'ai fait nettoyer ton appart et les vitres ont été remplacées.»

Elle avait parlé d'une voix vraiment autoritaire et Gabriel n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

L'examen de sortie se passa plutôt bien malgré la nervosité de Dray. Gabriel lui semblait faire la tête. Il était pressé de se casser ce qui était totalement compréhensible. D'ailleurs aucun patient n'aurait été autorisé à sortir aussi tôt normalement mais pour lui Diane fit une exception. Elle le laissa sortir et renvoya aussi Dray qui ne ressemblait vraiment plus à rien. L'effet café était terminé, restait une énorme masse de sommeil en retard.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent chacun de leurs cotés, tous les deux aussi songeurs l'un que l'autre. D'ailleurs ils ne le savaient pas mais ils eurent le même réflexe : arrivés chez eux ils enlevèrent leurs fringues et allèrent se noyer sous une douche bouillante jusqu'à ce que leurs peaux commencent à

montrer d'évident signe de faiblesse. Puis ils se posèrent sur un fauteuil avec un verre d'alcool fort et repensèrent à cette journée particulièrement bizarre…..Leur face à face aura été de courte durée certes mais beaucoup de choses étaient passées entre eux sans qu'ils en aient conscience. Dray ressentait une attirance encore plus forte pour Gabriel, toujours cette obsession, ce besoin de l'approcher, de comprendre. Quand à Gabriel la vue de Dray l'avait ramené loin en arrière, dans une partie de son passé qu'il avait volontairement occulté.

A suivre……

* * *

J'ai essayé de faire plus long mais je ne sais pas si tous les autres chapitres seront comme ça. Tout dépend de ce que j'ai à raconté !

Le prochain chapitre mettra peut être un peu en pause la relation Dray/Gabriel pour se consacrer aux autres…il s'appellera Week-end au Terrier !

Je suis entrain de corriger le chapitre 10…j'imaginais pas être capable d'en écrire autant ! En tout cas j'avance assez bien ce qui me permet d'updater souvent !


	9. Weekend au Terrier : Partie 1

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir! Présence probable d'automutilation et de violence dans les chapitres à venir...

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Week-end au Terrier, partie1._**

Lorsque Dray ouvrît les yeux ce samedi il réalisa qu'il était toujours sur le même fauteuil que la veille. Son verre gisait à ses pieds. Il était tellement crevé qu'il avait dormît sur place. Il était 7h du matin. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche. Puis il ouvrit sa penderie et enfila un jean délavé et un pull noir. Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre des affaires, il avait toujours des vêtements à disposition dans l'armoire d'une des chambres du Terrier. Il était maintenant 7h30. A cette heure si le Terrier devait tout juste se réveiller. Il décida qu'il prendrait le petit déjeuner avec eux. Dans sa penderie se trouvait une jolie boîte en bois sur laquelle il était gravé _HomeSweetHome _en lettres d'or. Dans cette petite boîte il y'avait son portoloin pour le Terrier. Il avait la forme d'une clé ancienne en argent. Il la saisit et aussitôt il se sentît emporté pas le nombril. Quand il rouvrit les yeux un long sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Il était dans un joli jardin un peu sauvage mais entretenu. La pelouse était recouverte d'une mince pellicule de givre et des gnomes frigorifiés s'agitaient dans les buissons. En face de lui il y'avait le Terrier, un peu biscornu mais tellement accueillent. Tous les volets étaient fermés excepté ceux de la cuisine. La fenêtre de la cuisine brillait dans le noir environnant. Il faisait encore nuit à cette heure. Dray pris conscience du froid et se décida à rentrer. Il frappa mais personne ne répondît alors il ouvrît doucement la porte. Une douce odeur de café frais et de muffin vînt lui titiller les narines et lui ouvrir l'appétit. Devant les fourneaux une étrange bestiole s'activait.

« Bonjour… »

« Mr Mal…. »

« Dobby…tu sais ce que je t'ai dit à propos de mon nom… »

« Oui… Bonjour Mr Dray »

Dray sourît. Dobby avait été très touché par la disparition de Harry. Il avait pleuré pendant des semaines. Il refusait de manger, de boire, de dormir. En fait il après avoir été libéré il avait consacré la plupart de son temps à Harry. Il le surveillait à Poudlard et veillait à ce que le dortoir des Gryffondors soit toujours propre, que les cheminées ne s'éteignent pas. Il mettait toujours les meilleurs plats sur la table des Gryffondors, lavait les vêtements de Harry à part avec une attention toute particulière…En fait il lui vouait un véritable culte. Pendant les vacances il quittait Poudlard et emménageait au 12 square Grimaud où il pouvait continuer sa mission en toute tranquillité, Kreattur étant mort de dégoût, chose plutôt rare d'ailleurs. La disparition de Harry lui enlevait sa seule raison de vivre. Il était retourné à Poudlard mais son état ne s'arrangeait pas. Il était tellement mal que les autres elfes en informèrent McGonagall qui le convoqua alors dans soin bureau.

* * *

_Flash Back_

« Dobby, j'ai une mission pour toi. »

« Une mission, laquelle Mme la directrice ? »

« Harry avait énormément confiance en toi, il t'estimait beaucoup. »

A ses mots Dobby s'écroula en larmes. Il sanglotait vraiment bruyamment et McGonagall du attendre qu'il se calme avant de pouvoir reprendre.

« Comme vous le savez Mlle Weasley va bientôt mettre au monde ses jumeaux. Mlle Tonks est enceinte elle aussi. Elles ont toutes deux emménagés au Terrier mais je crains que Molly n'arrive pas à gérer toute seule cette nouvelle vie. Elle va avoir besoin d'aide. Je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour remplir cette mission. Aussi, si tu es d'accord tu seras désormais au service du Terrier et tu seras chargé de prendre soin des proches de harry. »

« C'est un grand honneur Mme la Directrice…Vous êtes trop bonne ! »

« Alors vous acceptez ? »

«Oh oui Dobby accepte ! Dobby va prendre bien soin de la famille de Harry ! Dobby sera un excellent elfe de maison ! Il lavera, cuisinera, frottera … »

« Très bien Dobby alors vous pouvez y aller. »

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Depuis Dobby était le plus heureux des elfes. Il était très bien traité ici. Hermione y veillait. Il disposait de sa propre chambre au grenier qu'il avait décoré avec des photos et des objets ayant appartenu à celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son maître. De plus il ne s'occupait pas de tout le ménage ni de toute la cuisine. En effet les femmes de la maison adoraient cuisiner et l'aidait pour une grande part du nettoyage. Il avait donc beaucoup de temps libre qu'il passait avec les enfants dont il était le compagnon préféré, à la fois nourrice et complice de jeu.

« Tu es le seul réveillé ? »

« Non Molly est dans la salle de bain. Dobby s'est levé tôt pour préparer des muffins pour le petit déjeuner ! »

« Que serait-on devenu sans toi Dobby ! »

Il avait a peine finie sa phrase qu'un jeune loup lui sauta dessus et entreprît de lui mordiller les chaussures.

« Selen si tu abîme mes chaussures je te change en citrouille ! »

Le louveteau se transforma alors en une jolie petite fille aux cheveux rose bonbon et aux yeux mauves qui lui sauta dans les bras. Elle fut aussitôt rejointe par deux têtes rousses ce qui eu pour effet de faire tomber Dray qui s'étala de tout son long dans la cuisine.

« Arg les mômes vous voulez ma mort ! »

Dray se releva après avoir difficilement repoussé ses assaillants. Il avait super mal dans le dos et derrière la tête. Saloperie de gamins. Il les prit dans ses bras un par un et leur déposa à chacun un gros baiser sur le front.

« Vous avez encore grandi ! Surtout vous les garçons… »

Un intense sentiment de bonheur le traversa. Il était chez lui ! Au diable Gabriel, ses yeux verts et ses cicatrices.

« Dray ! »

« Bonjour Molly »

De nouveau le corps de Dray fur pris d'assaut…Inspection en règle façon Molly Weasley !

« Regarde moi, tu as l'air fatigué, tu as des cernes énormes. Et tu as maigri ! Tu ne manges pas correctement ? Regarde moi, tu as les yeux un peu vitreux et tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette. Tu couve peut être quelque chose. Tu devrais demander à Hermione de t'ausculter... »

« Molly stop ! Je vais bien ! Je suis fatigué parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail à la clinique. J'ai pas l'air dans mon assiette parce que les petits monstres m'ont explosé le dos mais ça va c'est cool. De plus je suis médecin donc je pense pouvoir me diagnostiquer tout seul. Tous vas bien ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Désolée tu sais comment je suis….Je m'inquiète… »

« Je sais. »

Il lui sourît affectueusement. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

« Tu doit mourir de faim ! Je suis sure que tu n'as pas encore mangé et moi qui t'embête avec mes questions ! »

Elle agita sa baguette et plusieurs bols, verres et couverts sortirent du vaisselier et vinrent se mettre en place sur la grande table. Puis ce fut le tour des confitures et des jus de fruits. Dobby déposa sur la table un plat de muffins fumants dont la délicieuse odeur dût monter jusqu'à l'étage car quelques minutes plus tard les derniers dormeurs firent leurs apparitions. Le Terrier était habité continuellement par Molly, Tonks et Hermione mais Ginny et Georges y revenaient tous les week-end. La semaine ils partageaient un appart sur le chemin de traverse, celui que Georges partageait avec Fred avant la mort de ce dernier.

« Dray ! »

Et en même pas 2min Dray fut serré par Tonks, Hermione, Ginny et Georges et il devait avouer que tant d'affection lui faisait vraiment du bien !

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table et commencèrent à déjeuner dans un joyeux brouhaha. C'était un des trucs qui lui manquait le plus, les petits déjeuners en famille et leur bonne humeur contagieuse.

Pourtant l'ambiance du petit déjeuner retomba bien vite lorsqu'un hibou vient déposer une enveloppe bleue devant l'assiette de Tonks. Ces enveloppes ils les connaissaient bien, c'étaient celles de Ste Mangouste. Tonks commença à trembler. Molly avait reçue les mêmes pour lui annoncer la mort de son mari et de ses fils.

« Je peux pas l'ouvrir, je veux pas.. »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait bouleversée.

« Tu veux que je l'ouvre ? »

« Oui s'il te plaît Dray, ouvre la pour moi je n'en ai pas la force …. »

Lentement il se saisît de l'enveloppe. Il pris la lettre à l'intérieur ….

« Oh mon dieu….Tonks…il est réveillé ! »

« Quoi ! »

Elle lui arracha la lettre des mains puis éclata en sanglots. C'était écrit noir sur blanc. Remus Lupin avait ouvert les yeux cette nuit, il était réveillé après 7ans de coma.

Après un long moment de pleurs et de hurlement de joie on organisa la journée. Tonks partirait dès ce matin au chevet de Remus et Dray lui emmènerait Selen dans l'après midi. Les autres iraient le voir demain. Il ne fallait pas l'étouffer dès le premier jour.

Le reste de la matinée passa tranquillement. Le reste de l'ordre venait manger au terrier ce soir et il fallait donc remplir le garde manger. Dray resta seul avec Hermione. Ils discutèrent pendant longtemps de leurs vies. Hermione n'allait pas bien, il le voyait. Il finit par lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

« C'était son anniversaire, mardi. »

Mince comment avait-il pu oublier ça ! Ron aurait eu 25 ans mardi.

« Je suis désolée Hermione…Quand je pense que je t'ai pris la tête avec mes stupidités ! »

« Non c'est pas grave ! Au contraire ça m'a fait du bien de penser à autre chose. Il est encore tellement présent ici… »

Elle étouffa un sanglot alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour la consoler. Hermione et Ron s'était mis ensemble assez tardivement, pendant leur 6eme année. Ils s'étaient mariés très vite, comme s'était souvent le cas en période de guerre. Par contre les jumeaux n'étaient absolument pas prévus, ils étaient venus par accident. Au début Hermione avait été terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir finir ses études mais le terme de sa grossesse ayant été déterminé pour début décembre, elle avait pu finir sa dernière année à Poudlard. De plus elle et Ron avaient étés très soutenus, notamment par Dumbledore qui leurs avaient accordés une chambre à part. Ils avaient eu peur des réactions des autres élèves mais en fait le ventre rond d'Hermione semblait apporter beaucoup de bonne humeur de même qu'un message d'espoir en pleine période d'horreur et de deuil. Les jumeaux ne connaîtront jamais leur père mais au moins ils étaient nés après la guerre. C'était une maigre consolation mais Dray savait que c'était important pour Hermione. Il était déjà ami avec elle quand elle avait appris sa grossesse et il avait été le premier au courant. Il lui avait juré de l'aider de son mieux. Après tout elle l'avait énormément aidé quand il avait changé de camp. Elle avait accepté de lui donner une seconde chance. Depuis il ne l'avait jamais trahis. C'est lui qui lui avait tenu la main lors de la naissance des jumeaux. Il l'avait soutenu dans ses études. Il était son meilleur ami et le seul repère masculin des jumeaux, du moins jusqu'à ce que Georges et Charlie retrouvent la santé. Elle n'avait que 25 ans et déjà 2 fils de presque 7ans. La vie n'était pas facile tous les jours mais au Terrier elle avait une équipe de choc pour l'aidé et la soutenir. Elle avait terminée ses études et occupait un poste de chercheuse dans la recherche médicale magique. C'était un travail plutôt prenant mais le soutien dont elle disposait au terrier lui permettait de ne pas sacrifier sa carrière pour ses enfants, même si elle l'aurait bien évidemment fait si elle y avait été obligée.

Ses garçons ressemblaient énormément à leur père. Ils étaient roux avec les yeux bleus. Ils avaient un caractère plus que espiègle ce qui apparemment était caractéristique de tous les jumeaux dans la famille Weasley mais ils étaient d'autan plus insupportables qu'ils avaient hérités de l'intelligence de leur mère ce qui en faisait des farceurs redoutables.

Lorsque le coup de blues d'Hermione fût passé Dray discuta avec Ginny et Georges. Ginnie était attrapeuse pour les Griffons Londonien, équipe qui devait son nom à son entraîneur, Olivier Dubois, ancien élève de Gryffondor. Georges s'occupait toujours de la boutique de farces et attrapes qu'il avait monté avec son frère. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et commençait tout juste à inventer de nouvelles choses. La mort d'un jumeau laisse un vide immense pour celui qui survit.

L'ambiance décolla bien vite lorsque Molly et les enfants rentrèrent du marché. Dray fut alors entraîner dans une partie de cache-cache dans le jardin malgré le froid. Lorsque les enfants le laissèrent enfin tranquille il avait les doigts gelés. Il mis alors la table avec Ginny et ils s'installèrent tous. Le repas était délicieux comme d'habitude. Molly se surpassait lorsqu'elle avait du monde. Et ce midi elle avait préparée tous les plats qu'il préférait. Elle le trouvait trop maigre mais c'était un trait caractéristique qu'il tenait de sa mère. Elle aussi était extrêmement fine. Il mangea de bon cœur. Chez lui il ne se faisait presque jamais à manger.

Vers 14h il se prépara pour sortir. Il devait emmener Selen voir son père puis il avait diverses courses à faire sur le chemin de traverse. La petite était surexcitée à l'idée de parler enfin à son père. Elle allait rencontrer l'homme auquel elle vouait un véritable culte. De plus elle allait transplaner avec Dray, dont elle était secrètement amoureuse. Elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un prince avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux gris. Hermione et Molly lui avait choisie une jolie robe bleue et elle avait attachée ses boucles roses avec des barrettes mauves comme ses yeux. Elle était très coquette pourtant s'était un vrai garçon manqué. Avec les jumeaux ils formaient vraiment un trio infernal. Ils allaient en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs profs lorsqu'ils entreraient à Poudlard….

« Alors princesse tu es prête ? »

« Oui ! Dit Dray, tu crois qu'il va m'aimer mon papa ? »

« Bien sure Selen, comment veut tu qu'il te résiste ? »

Il la pris dans ses bras et se concentra sur sa destination.

* * *

A suivre…..

Et oui c'est un chapitre que j'ai coupé en 2 parce que je le trouvais trop long….Le prochain chapitre sera donc encore centré sur les survivants de l'Ordre du Phoenix…..

Merci a tous pour vos review ! (Et votre fidélité !)

Petite Grenouille (j'adore ton pseudo), Nepheria, Arty, BlackLina, Egwene Al' Vere, Ali Angel, Lily et Slydawn (ah la philo j'ai connue ça aussi l'an dernier !) Vous n'êtes pas enregistrés donc je vous dit merci ici….( j'espère que j'ai oublié personne !)


	10. Weekend au Terrier : Partie 2

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir! Présence probable d'automutilation et de violence dans les chapitres à venir...

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Week-end au Terrier, partie2._**

Tonks venait de transplaner jusqu'à l'espace réservé près de l'hôpital. Elle était à la fois heureuse et stressée. Ca faisait quand même 7ans qu'il était étendu sur ce lit, 7ans pendant lesquels de nombreuses choses avaient changées. Elle poussa enfin la porte de l'hôpital. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, elle le faisait tous les jours depuis toutes ses années. Mais aujourd'hui son cœur battait anormalement vite. Voila. Elle était devant la salle, elle n'avait plus qu'à pousser la porte pour revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Cela avait été tellement injuste. Elle s'était battue pour lui faire accepter son amour, pour qu'il cède et décide enfin de lui laisser une chance. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre de sa condition de loup garou. Mais elle avait tenue bon et finalement l'amour avait triomphé mais pour une si courte durée. Ils étaient ensemble depuis tous juste un an lorsque Remus avait été blessé. Il ne savait pas pour Selen.

Elle respira un grand coup et entra. Il discutait avec un médecin et ne l'aperçu donc pas tout de suite. Elle avança lentement vers le lit, son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante. Il était réveillé, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Soudain Remus se tourna vers elle. Il l'avait vu. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Alors toutes les craintes de Tonks disparurent.

« Tu est réveillé, je ne rêve pas.. »

« Non Nymphe, je suis là et je suis bien réveillé. »

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et il l'embrassa avec passion.

« Si tu savait ce que tu m'as manqué ! »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans parler, profitant juste de leur retrouvaille, enlacés. Puis Tonks rompit le silence.

« Remus je …Je vais devoir te présenter quelqu'un… »

« Tu…je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'attende. Je comprend que tu ai refait ta vie c'est normal. »

Il avait prononcé ses mots avec une douleur évidente.

« Non idiot. Je t'aime et je t'ai attendu. Je…Je ne sais pas trop comment t'annoncer ça. Remus…tu es papa… »

« Je..QUOI ! »

Il avait les yeux totalement exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Je ne l'ai découvert que trois semaines après la dernière bataille. J'était malade le matin et je vomissais et Hermione a vite compris, elle était passée par là juste avant. Je suis allée voir le médecin et il m'a confirmée que j'attendais un enfant. »

« Je…je suis papa…wahoo… »

« Oui Remus, quelques mois après la bataille j'ai mis au monde une petite fille. Je l'ai appelé Selen. Elle est magnifique et elle meurt d'envie de te connaître. »

« C'est…c'est le plus beau réveil de toute ma vie… »

Des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues. Il était papa. Il avait une fille ! Puis soudain une vague d'inquiétude le submergea.

« Elle est normale, je veux dire...Je suis un loup garou et… »

« En fait ta fille à puiser le plus intéressant des deux cotés. Elle est née châtain clair avec des grands yeux bleus. Le jour de ses 5ans elle a reçu la poupée de ses rêves par Dray. Elle la voulait depuis des mois. Lorsqu'elle a ouvert le paquet elle était tellement heureuse que ses cheveux ont virés au rose bonbon ! Autant te dire que nous étions plus que surpris. Après ça elle a tous fait pour s'améliorer. Elle est une métamorphomage accomplie maintenant et elle a une particularité ….Elle se transforme aussi en loup…. »

« En loup…. »

« Oui enfin en louveteau elle n'a que 6ans et demi.. »

Pendant un long moment elle raconta toutes les étapes de la vie de Selen, toutes ses passions, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots. Remus l'écoutait avec une grande attention, un sourire figé sur son visage.

« J'aurais tellement voulu être là… »

« La vie est parfois injuste mais tu es là maintenant. Elle t'adore tu sais, elle vient te voir tous les week-end et te raconte tout ce qu'elle fait. »

Puis la conversation dévia sur un sujet plus grave. Remus voulait des nouvelles des autres. Il fit atrocement peiné d'apprendre la mort de Ron, d'Arthur et de Fred ainsi que celle de Dumbledore. Sa peine s'apaisa un peu lorsqu'elle lui parla des jumeaux, d'Hermione et de leur nouvelle vie au Terrier. Tonks redoutait le moment où il poserait la question, où il demanderait des nouvelles de Harry. Puis ce moment arriva…

« Remus je…je suis désolée…il...enfin on suppose qu'il est mort. On n'a pas retrouvé son corps mais…Il a disparut après la dernière bataille. On le croyait mort et 2 ans plus tard Dray l'a retrouvé puis il a disparut de nouveau… »

« Dray ? »

« Draco Malefoy…Il a changé de nom après qu'on ai découvert ce que son père avais fait à Harry. Remus c'est horrible…. »

« Raconte moi Nymphe je t'en supplie.. »

« Lucius Malefoy a enlevé Harry après la dernière bataille. Pendant 2 ans on est resté sans nouvelle et puis un jour Dray l'a retrouvé au manoir de Grindelwald. Il a tué Lucius mais quand il est enfin arrivé auprès de Harry il y'a eu une explosion et…Severus à trouver Dray dans les décombres mais pas Harry. Après avoir fait des recherches on a découvert un journal appartenant à Lucius. Dans ce journal il racontait tous ce qu'il faisait subir à Harry. Il y détaillait les tortures, les coups, les viols…. »

« Mon dieu… »

« Il avait enfermé Harry dans une salle spéciale, une salle qui l'empêchait d'utiliser sa magie. Il y est resté 2 ans….Severus pense que lorsque Dray a rompu le sort entourant la pièce la magie que Harry avait refoulé pendant 2 ans a explosé et… »

« Et… »

« Il pense que Harry a été consumé par sa magie…. »

« Mais vous n'en êtes pas certain ! »

« Remus ça fait 5ans et on a jamais retrouvé sa trace. C'est un sorcier très puissant on le saurait si il était encore en vie, on le sentirait, il se manifesterait forcément quelque part. Je suis désolé Remus… »

Celui-ci sentît son cœur se déchirer. Harry était mort. Harry qu'il considérait comme son fils. Il avait échoué à la tâche que James lui avait confiée. Il enfoui son visage dans les bras de Tonks et pleura un long moment de douleur et de rage.

Alors qu'il se remettait doucement de ses émotions quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un jeune homme entra. Remus le reconnût entre mille grâce à ses cheveux presque blancs. Il tenait la main à une ravissante petite fille aux cheveux rose bonbon.

« Selen ?… »

« Papa ! »

La petite fille lâcha la main de Dray et se précipita dans les bras de son père. C'était une scène vraiment émouvante mais Dray ne voulait pas s'incruster dans le tableau. Il fit un rapide bonjour à Remus et quitta l'hôpital.

* * *

Le chemin de Traverse. Il adorait cet endroit. Il faisait un peu froid mais il prit pourtant beaucoup de plaisir à flâner. Il passa chez l'apothicaire pour refaire son stock d'ingrédients de potions puis il acheta quelques bouquins sur les sortilèges et enfin il se rendît dans une épicerie de sorcier pour acheter des bières au beurre et d'autres choses que Molly lui avait demandé. Il finît sa promenade pas un détour chez Honeyduck où il acheta une énorme provision de bonbons pour les enfants.

Les gens le regardaient souvent bizarrement. Il avait beaucoup changé certes mais il restait un Malefoy aux yeux des autres et ici plus qu'ailleurs ce nom était tristement célèbre. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. C'était involontaire, il avait beau être du coté du bien il avait le physique de son père et c'est lui que les gens voyait à travers lui, surtout quand il marchait le visage fermé, plongé dans ses pensées. Il lui suffisait de sourire pour que cette ressemblance disparaisse. Son père ne souriait jamais.

L'après midi touchait déjà à sa fin et il avait intérêt à rentrer au Terrier en vitesse pour apporter les provisions aux cuisinières.

Au Terrier l'ambiance était déjà plus que festive. Tonks était rentrée et elle semblait sous l'emprise d'un sort d'allégresse. Elle souriait continuellement et riait pour un rien. D'ailleurs sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et tout le monde au Terrier affichait un air heureux. Dray déposa les provisions puis alla prendre une douche avant le dîner. Lui et les douches s'était une grande histoire d'amour. Il profita longuement de la chaleur de l'eau. Il était bien. Hermione vînt cependant troubler son moment de délassement…

« Dray tu vas fondre si tu continue comme ça….Severus et Charlie sont arrivés, on attend plus que toi. »

A contre cœur il éteignit le jet d'eau et sortît de la cabine de douche. Il enfila un jean usé, une chemise blanche et un pull noir sans manche. Restait le pus compliqué : les cheveux. Il lui arrivait presque dans le bas du dos et les coiffer était devenu réellement difficile. Tant pis ce soir il se contenterait de les brosser.

Lorsqu'il descendit enfin les escaliers tout le monde était déjà installé dans le fauteuil. Il alla directement vers son parrain, celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Ils s'étreignirent un instant puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une jolie brune au ventre rebondie. Charlie Weasley l'entourait de ses bras, ses mains caressant le ventre bombé.

« Dray je te présente Helena. »

Charly avait mis du temps à récupérer de ses blessures. Pendant longtemps ils avaient même crus qu'il ne remarcherait jamais mais il était résistant, il s'était battu. Aujourd'hui il était dresseur d'animaux sauvages pour le ministère de la magie. Il y'a 3 ans il avait fait la connaissance de Helena, chargée de la régulation des créatures magiques sur le sol Anglais. Ils avaient eu le coup de foudre. Helena porte leur premier enfant qui devrait voir le jour en mars. Ils ont prévu de se marier à la St Valentin.

Il pris place près de son parrain, s'empara d'une bière au beurre et commença à discuter. Severus n'avait pas changé. Il vivait toujours à Poudlard la plus part de l'année, il était toujours directeur de Serpentard et il continuait à terrorisé les premières années. Il n'envisageait pas de quitter son poste de professeur de potions. Malgré tous ce qu'il pouvait dire il adorait enseigner. La guerre avait été difficile pour lui, il avait été espion et les mangemorts le lui avait fait payé durement. Mais à présent tous cela n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir et il s'était aussi bien intégré à cette famille que Dray. Il n'avait qu'eux. Lui aussi avait eu une enfance difficile, il n'avait pas d'amis et s'était laissé influencer par le coté noir de la magie. Il l'avait vite regretter et lorsque Dumbledore lui avait offert une seconde chance il avait tout fait pour en être digne. Il avait toujours refusé de se lier avec qui que ce soit à cause de son statut d'agent double. En fait il n'avait jamais eu que Dray, son amitié avec Lucius n'ayant été que purement intéressée. Aujourd'hui il avait trouvé une place dans cette famille recomposée. Il était le tonton grincheux, toujours en train de grogner. C'était la cible préférée des enfants qui testaient toutes leurs farces sur lui. Il envisageait d'ailleurs sérieusement de prendre sa retraite le jour où ces « neveux » entreraient à Poudlard.

Le groupe se mit finalement à table et la conversation tourna vers les nouvelles mesures du ministère puis sur les résultats de Quidditch. On parla aussi beaucoup de Hagrid et de son frère qui avaient entrepris de traverser la Roumanie à pied pour voir des dragons dans leur état sauvage, des anciens élèves de Poudlard et de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Lorsque l'heure du dessert arriva Fol œil se joignit à eux. Il était toujours aussi timbré et avait pris sa retraite d'auror pour un poste plus calme de formateur à l'école des aurors.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et s'est exténué mais heureux que Dray rejoint enfin son lit, le ventre plein et le cœur léger.

A suivre……

* * *

Voila j'ai essayé de faire le tour de tous les rescapés de l'Ordre, du moins tous ceux que je trouvais intéressant……

C'est un chapitre plutôt heureux sauf pour Remus quand il apprend la disparition de Harry…

Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur les débuts de Drago au sein de l'ordre ainsi que sur sa relation avec Harry avant la dernière bataille….Il s'appellera La Maison Hantée…..


	11. La maison hantée

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir! Présence probable d'automutilation et de violence dans les chapitres à venir...

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : La maison hantée. **_

La soirée de la veille lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Il avait revu tous ses proches, tous les gens qu'il aime. Mais il s'était levé ce matin avec ce besoin irrépressible. Il avait donc pris congé du Terrier en prétextant qu'il devait rentrer plus tôt pour cause de réunion à préparer.

Et le voilà maintenant devant la porte. Il aurait retrouvé le chemin les yeux fermés, juste guidé par la blessure dans son cœur. Londres, un quartier résidentiel plutôt tranquille, le numéro 12, la maison hantée. Il avait encore la clé alors il entra. Cela faisait bien longtemps que plus personne ne venait ici. En fait plus personne n'y vivait depuis sa disparition. Après tout c'était sa maison, il y avait laissé son empreinte partout. C'était lui qui avait choisi la décoration. C'était ses photos au mur. Ils avaient vécus tant de choses ici. Il l'appelait la maison hantée parce que lorsqu'il y entrait il était envahi par ses souvenirs, fantômes d'une relation naissante, d'un amour avorté. C'est ici qu'il avait tué le Malefoy en lui, qu'il avait appris à ressentir et à extérioriser, à vivre.

_

* * *

Flash Back_

Tout avait commencé lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard. Il était alors le leader incontesté des Serpentard et personne n'osait remettre en doute sa suprématie. Dur, froid et hautain il était le parfait fils de son père. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'est comme ça qu'il avait été élevé. Sa mère l'aimait certes mais elle n'avait que rarement l'occasion de le lui montrer, Lucius punissant sévèrement toute démonstration d'affection. Lors de son entrée à Poudlard il était devenu le parfait héritier, le Prince des Serpentard. Harry et lui étaient entrés en conflit dès le premier jour. Dray lui en avait énormément voulu. Bien sûr il avait tenu des propos déplacés mais c'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris : les sang purs sont supérieurs, il faut bannir les sang de bourbe….Potter lui avait craché ses principes à la tête en refusant de lui serrer la main et ça il n'avait pas pu le supporter. Les années passant il avait réalisé que Potter était dans le vrai et cela n'avait fait qu'attiser sa haine. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que son père qu'il admirait ne soit en fait qu'un malade mental aigri. Il avait accepté ses coups pendant toute sa vie parce qu'il l'idolâtrait, parce qu'il pensait que c'était pour son bien. Jamais il n'avait mis en doute l'éducation de son père. Il le considérait comme un modèle. Tout avait changé le jour où il avait découvert sa sexualité. Les sangs purs étant de moins en moins nombreux ils considéraient l'homosexualité comme un crime à l'encontre de leur race et la bannissait au même titre que les mariages avec des sangs de bourbe ou des moldus. On s'amusait avec les hommes mais on ne les aimait pas. Un sang pur gay était un traître à son sang et dans certaines familles le déshonneur était puni de mort. Sa famille faisait partie de celle là. Il savait que si son père venait à l'apprendre il le paierait cher. Il avait donc refoulé ses pulsions. Un jour que la douleur et la frustration étaient trop fortes il avait ouvert son cœur à Parkinson, son amie d'enfance. Elle s'était empressée de la répéter à Lucius, rentrant ainsi dans ses faveurs, assurant son futur. La punition avait été horrible puis Lucius avait accepté, après plusieurs jours de tortures vicieuses et cruelles, de passer sur cet écart à condition que son fils s'engage à ses cotés en tant que mangemort. Dray n'y avait encore jamais vraiment songé. Il n'avait jamais ouvertement pris parti, excepté devant Potter lorsque celui ci le poussait à bout. Il s'était donc retrouvé complètement perdu.

Un soir il avait craqué, il s'était effondré au bord du lac. Il devait prendre la décision la plus importante de toute sa vie : soit il suivait son père et s'enfonçait encore plus dans cet abîme de souffrance soit il le reniait complètement et signait ainsi son arrêt de mort. Mais après ce qu'il venait de vivre avec son père il ne se sentait pas capable de le suivre. C'est ce même soir qu'il avait eu cette conversation avec Potter. Cela l'avait bouleversé. Alors il avait observé avec plus d'attention Harry Potter et toute sa bande. Ils étaient en danger de morts, une menace planait perpétuellement au dessus de leurs têtes et pourtant ils étaient heureux. Harry Potter était menacé de mort depuis l'âge de un an et pourtant il était heureux. Dray avait alors comprit que d'une façon ou d'une autre il était condamné à mourir, restait alors à décider si il voulait mourir en prenant le risque d'être heureux ou mourir de chagrin noyé dans ses regrets. Il avait choisi d'essayer le bonheur. Après sa sixième année il était rentré au manoir Malefoy et il avait profité de l'absence de son père pour faire part de son projet à sa mère. Et elle l'avait soutenue. Le soir où il aurait du être intronisé comme mangemort elle l'avait caché et avait tenu tête à Lucius en lui assurant que son fils ne deviendrais jamais la marionnette de Voldemort. Cet affront elle l'avait payé de sa vie. Lucius l'avait torturé puis assassiné, Dray les avaient entendus de sa cachette. Il était resté caché longtemps avant d'oser sortir et il s'était réfugié chez Severus. Il savait que son parrain était un mangemort mais celui-ci avait fait le serment inviolable de le protéger et ne pouvait donc pas le remettre aux mains de son père. Il avait eu alors la surprise de sa vie…

Pendant plusieurs semaines Severus l'avait questionné, lui faisant boire du Veritasérum, pour tester ses motivations. Un jour il lui avait dit qu'il était prêt et il l'avait emmené dans un endroit secret ou l'attendait Dumbledore et Harry. Là il lui avait appris qu'il était un agent double, espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il en était resté bouche bé. Pour les mangemorts Severus était un exemple à suivre, un allié fidèle et incontestable. De plus il avait toujours détesté Potter et critiquait ouvertement Dumbledore. Ce jour là il avait appris beaucoup de chose sur la lutte anti-Voldemort. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de faire un choix. Il pouvait rester caché sous la surveillance de l'Ordre où il pouvait mettre ses capacités à leur service en devenant l'un des leurs. Il avait regardé Harry. Celui-ci le fixait avec un regard plutôt compliqué, mélange de pitié, de haine et d'interrogation. Il savait que gagner sa confiance serait difficile mais les cris de sa mère résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il serait un membre de l'ordre, il ferait payé à son père pour toutes ses souffrances, il vengerait sa mère. Il avait donné sa réponse et Dumbledore lui avait sourit. Bienvenue dans l'Ordre Drago lui avait-il dit. Puis Dray s'était penché sur les détails techniques : il avait l'argent de sa mère mais pas de maison, aucun endroit où aller en attendant la rentrée. De plus les Serpentard lui feraient payé sa traîtrise. Dumbledore le rassura. Les membres de l'ordre auraient leurs chambres privées l'an prochain afin de pouvoir s'entraîner sans déranger les autres élèves. Autrement il logerait au siège de l'ordre si Harry le lui permettait. Celui-ci ne dit rien, pris un morceau de papier et y écrit quelque chose avant de le passer à Drago. Il devait le lire et mémoriser l'endroit. Peu après il se senti emporté. Son corps se compressait et lorsqu'il réussi enfin à ouvrir ses yeux il se concentra fort sur le mot et vît apparaître une maison. Il y entra avec Harry. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre et l'emmena au troisième étage, première porte à droite, sa nouvelle chambre, sa nouvelle vie.

Se faire accepter par les membres de l'Ordre n'avait pas été une mince affaire. La plupart le détestait ou détestait son père. Certains avaient même perdus des êtres chers torturés par son père ou ses amis. Les premiers temps avaient été un calvaire. L'Ordre était bien différent des mangemorts. Ici c'était une grande famille, tous le monde se connaissait, ils prenaient soin les uns des autres. Le sang n'avait pas d'importance pour l'Ordre. Personne n'allait le respecter ou le craindre parce qu'il était un Malefoy et au contraire ils avaient l'air de prendre plaisir à le casser. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'était de réaliser ce qu'il avait manqué. Ici chacun trouvait soutien et réconfort, il y'avait toujours quelqu'un pour aider ou écouter. Il y'avait toujours des bras affectueux pour consoler et malgré les temps difficile il régnait une bonne humeur et de nombreux éclats de rire se faisaient entendre. Jamais il n'avait partagé de telles choses. Au début il s'était braqué, refusant de parler sauf pour donner des informations sur son père. Il s'isolait le plus possible et passait ses nuits à pleurer. C'est dur de se rendre compte qu'on vous a sacrifié à une cause idiote et criminelle, qu'on ne vous a jamais aimé pour vous. Tous les jours il ressentait des torrents de haine à son égard. Son père avait fait de lui un être abject mais il n'osait pas briser la forteresse glaciale dans laquelle il avait trouvé refuge dès son plus jeune âge pour révéler ce qu'il était vraiment. Il avait peur d'être rejeté, peur de ne pas être mieux que son père au final. Il s'était oublié depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait pas qui il était réellement, qui était le Drago derrière le Malefoy.

Et puis une nuit il s'était réveillé à cause des cauchemars horribles qu'il faisait, revivant sans cesse la mort de sa mère. Il était descendu pour prendre l'air et était tombé sur Hermione. Elle avait été réveillée par Harry. Il faisait des cauchemars depuis des années et elle allait souvent le calmer. Cette nuit là elle n'avait pas retrouvée le sommeil, elle était inquiète, la rentrée arrivait à grand pas et elle ne savait pas comment allait se passer cette dernière année, elle avait peur pour le futur, pour leur futur. Ron et elle s'était marié un mois plus tôt après seulement quelques mois de relation. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il était dehors et il lui avait tout dit. Il lui avait parlé de son enfance, de la mort de sa mère, des erreurs qu'il réalisait avoir faites. Les mots coulaient tous seuls de sa bouche, de son cœur sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Il avait déversé toute sa souffrance et ça lui avait fait du bien. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait pleuré devant quelqu'un et il n'avait pas été frappé au contraire, Hermione l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait serrée fort. A cet instant un lien très fort s'était crée entre eux, et la vie de Dray s'en trouva bien facilitée.

La rentrée à Poudlard avait été laborieuse, les Serpentard ne perdant pas une occasion pour lui faire des crasses. Ses relations avec Ron et Harry étaient moins tendues mais loin d'être amicales. Heureusement Hermione était là et il passait beaucoup de temps avec elle, s'étant découvert une passion commune pour les études. Dumbledore avait aménagé 3 chambres privées dans une tour du château pour les loger et ils avaient un programme différent des autres élèves. La journée ils étaient avec leurs maisons respectives mais le soir et le week-end ils avaient des cours de sortilèges, métamorphise, défense contre les forces du mal et occlumancie en plus des autres. Le but étant en priorité de préparer Harry affronter Voldemort mais c'était plus agréable pour lui de ne pas s'entraîner seul alors Ron, Dray et Hermione avait été mis au même régime jusqu'à ce que la grossesse d'Hermione l'empêche de continuer. Ils faisaient des progrès énormes, surtout Harry. Il devenait de plus en plus puissant et il travaillait avec acharnement, négligeant souvent sa santé et son sommeil. Petit à petit ils se rapprochaient sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Ils ne se disputaient plus et s'appelaient même par leurs prénoms. Dray cependant n'avait pas encore abandonné sa carapace, il était trop fragile en dessous pour prendre ce risque mais il avait remplacé l'arrogance par la solitude ou le silence.

Avec les adultes cela avait été bien plus simple : l'instinct maternel débordant de Molly Weasley l'ayant vite poussé à se prendre d'affection pour le blondinet à la gueule d'ange et aux yeux si tristes. Elle avait ravalée ses préjugés et le traitait bien même si elle avait remarquée qu'il paniquait à la moindre marque d'affection. Il n'y était pas habitué et ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation. Elle gardait donc ses distances mais s'assurait qu'il ne manquait de rien.

Il se rappelait comment tout avait changé. C'était pendant les vacances de noël. Molly avait insisté pour que les enfants viennent le fêter au siège. Dray ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'invitation lui soit aussi destinée et il s'était fait enguirlander par Hermione lorsqu'elle était venue le chercher pour le départ et qu'elle avait constatée qu'il n'avait pas préparer ses valises. Il était arrivé au siège complètement stressé. Noël était une fête qu'on célébrait en famille, il se sentait franchement de trop. Et puis ce soir là les jumeaux Weasley avait eu la bonne idée de marquer le début des vacances en testant leur dernière invention : la pastille qui mousse. Ils avaient glissés cette petite pastille dans la bière au beurre de Fol Œil et celle-ci s'était mise à sautiller sur la table, déversant des quantités de mousse avant d'asperger le pauvre auror qui avait bondi en hurlant au meurtre et à la ruse mangemort. Il faisait une telle grimace qu'ils avaient tous éclaté de rire. Et Dray aussi. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait laissé son rire sortir et celui-ci s'était propagé comme une onde dans la pièce. C'était un joli son, cristallin et il était réellement surpris de voir à quel point il était différent du rire moqueur qu'il avait d'habitude. D'ailleurs il avait vite réalisé qu'il n'était pas le seul choqué. Toute la table le dévisageait. Ron semblait s'être décroché la mâchoire. Alors un autre événement encore plus improbable se produisit : il rougit. Il sentit ses joues s'échauffées et devenir écarlates sous l'intensité des regards qui le fixaient. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Et s'était sans compté sur Harry qui s'était exclamé « Merde Drago tu rougis ! ». Il avait démenti mais c'était trop tard, Harry était partit à se moquer de lui. Vexé Dray lui avait lancé sa capsule de bière au beurre au visage. Harry s'était arrêté net. « Un conseil Malefoy…cours ! ». S'en était suivis une course poursuite dans le jardin puis une énorme bataille de neige durant laquelle ils s'étaient finalement alliés contre Ron. Depuis ce soir Harry, Ron et lui enterrèrent définitivement la hache de guerre. Ils n'étaient pas devenus amis mais ils n'étaient plus ennemis.

Le reste des vacances avait été plus qu'agréable. Il avait même reçu des cadeaux. Il en avait offert aussi. C'était les meilleures vacances de sa vie. Même Voldemort semblait avoir décidé d'une trêve.

Le reste de l'année passa beaucoup plus vite maintenant qu'il arrivait à entretenir des relations amicales avec Harry et Ron. Il savait qu'ils se méfiaient toujours mais ça ne le dérangeait plus. Après l'amitié il découvrit la tendresse. Il passait beaucoup de temps à rassurer Hermione que l'annonce de sa grossesse avait totalement bouleversée. Ils riaient beaucoup tous les deux et si il n'y avait pas eu les menaces et les morts il aurait presque pu dire qu'il était heureux. Ils passèrent leurs aspics et les réussirent. Ils firent une fête terrible le dernier jour, conscient que la fin de leur scolarité signifiait qu'ils allaient désormais jouer un rôle actif au sein de l'Ordre. Voldemort était de plus en plus agressif et il n'attendrait plus longtemps avant de lancer sa grande offensive contre l'Ordre. Il avait eu vent de l'entraînement d'Harry et de ses progrès même si il était probablement loin de se douter de la puissance de ce dernier. Ils avaient tous beaucoup progresser mais Harry lui avait atteint un niveau supérieur. Il ne se servait presque plus de sa baguette, ne prononçait plus les incantations. Il savait lire dans l'esprit des personnes mais il était devenu impossible d'entrer dans le sien. Il dégageait de la puissance, il suffisait s'être près de lui pour sentir sa force vous entourer. C'était assez effrayant pour un jeune homme d'à peine 18 ans.

Les vacances s'étaient déroulées comme il l'avait prévu. Les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Les blessées aussi. Cependant il n'y avait encore aucune perte humaine du coté de l'Ordre depuis Sirius mais le rythme infernal des agressions les affaiblissait. Ils se battaient sans relâche. Et puis un soir Severus rentra avec la grande date. Voldemort avait prévu un assaut sur Poudlard qu'il pensait encore être le bastion de l'Ordre. Il leur restait une semaine pour se préparer. Une semaine pendant laquelle la tension ne cessa d'augmenter. Une semaine sans la moindre attaque, sans la moindre manifestation de Voldemort. Lui et ses mangemorts se tenaient près pour l'ultime bataille. Cela serait un vendredi. Le dernier jour d'Août.

La veille de la bataille l'ambiance était mortelle et finalement tout le monde se couchât tôt. Les couples voulaient profiter de ce qui seraient peut être leur dernière nuit. Molly et Arthur, Ron et Hermione, Tonks et Lupin….Tous les occupants du Siège s'étaient regroupés pour profiter de leur nuit. Ginny avait été envoyée loin de la guerre par ses parents et il ne restait donc que Harry et Drago à être seul ce soir là.

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Une larme coula sur la joue de Dray. Le souvenir de cette nuit le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il y avait crût, pendant un court instant. Inconsciemment il venait de monter les escaliers et s'était arrêté devant la chambre de Harry. Il y entra et s'allongea sur le lit. C'était ici qu'il avait passé sa dernière nuit, qu'ils avaient passés leur dernière nuit, leur seule et unique nuit.

_

* * *

_

_Flash Back_

Il était allé se coucher tôt cette nuit là mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il savait que le lendemain il serait confronté à son destin. Il serait confronté à son père. Et il devrait le tuer parce que c'était la seule solution pour qu'il s'en sorte, pour qu'il puisse vivre. Il s'était relevé et était sorti fumer une cigarette, comme il le faisait toujours quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, regardant les étoiles peut-être pour la dernière fois quand il avait entendu des pas. Quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. C'était Harry. Il s'était allongé à coté de lui et avait pris une cigarette dans le paquet de Dray.

« J'arrive pas à croire que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je regarde les étoiles. »

Harry avait rompu le silence.

« Tu….tu as peur ? »

« Je suis terrorisé ! »

« T'es le Survivant tu vas t'en sortir ! »

« C'est pas le moment d'être sarcastique Malefoy »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Il n'y a qu'un Malefoy et je le tuerais. »

« On a tous notre propre combat. Moi contre Voldemort et toi contre ton père. »

« Sauf que toi tu sera libre quand Voldemort sera tombé. Moi je serais toujours le fils de mon père. »

« Voldemort fera toujours partie de moi. J'ai peur de ce qui vas se passer demain mais j'ai encore plus peur de ce qui se passera après. Je n'ai survécu que pour mieux le détruire. C'est mon but. Je vais faire quoi après ? »

« Tu vas vivre Harry. Tu seras libre. »

« Libre…Toi et moi on est pareil Drago, on est marqués. Moi par ma cicatrice et toi par ton sang. Je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser de cette cicatrice et toi tu ne pourras jamais changer ton apparence. Nos liens sont ancrés dans nos gènes. Je serais toujours Celui qui a survécu et tu seras toujours le fils de Lucius Malefoy. On ne sera jamais libre. »

Le ton de sa voix était triste et sombre. Ils étaient deux cœurs blessés à l'aube de leur destin, effrayés, perdus et terriblement seuls.

Ils étaient restés un long moment silencieux, toujours étendu sur la pelouse. Puis Dray s'était levé. Il ne pouvait plus rester là. La douleur de Harry lui faisait trop mal. Elle répondait à sa propre souffrance le plongeant encore plus dans les ténèbres. Il était retourné dans sa chambre et s'était allongé sur son lit. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Demain ils affronteraient leurs destins et il avait peur. Pas pour lui non il avait peur pour Harry. Il ne savait pas quand ses sentiments pour le brun avaient évolués. Il ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à le regarder différemment, à s'inquiéter pour lui, à chercher sa présence, son regard. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il ne s'en était pas préoccupé, gardant ça au fond de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment, il avait d'autre chose en tête. La guerre laissait peu de place à l'amour. En tout cas pas dans sa vie, ni dans celle d'Harry.

On avait frappé à sa porte. Il avait essuyé ses larmes et était allé ouvrir. Harry était devant lui, il semblait perdu, il avait pleuré.

« Reste avec moi cette nuit. Je ne veux pas la passer seul. »

Il n'avait rien dit mais avait laissé Harry prendre sa main et l'avait suivi dans sa chambre, la plus isolée de la maison.

Il n'avait rien dit quand Harry avait fermé la porte et avait jeté un sort de silence et un sort de verrouillage.

Il était debout devant lui, le cœur battant à une vitesse affolante. Il fixait les iris vertes en face de lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire qui avait pris l'initiative, qui s'était avancé en premier. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, doucement, juste un instant. Puis de nouveau ils se regardèrent. C'est Harry qui prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago et l'embrassa plus franchement. Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et entrouvrit la bouche, permettant à Harry d'y glisser sa langue. Le baiser se fit plus sensuel, leurs mains commencèrent à bouger, à descendre le long de leurs corps, explorant chaque centimètres de leurs peau.

« Harry…. »

« Chut…S'il te plaît Dray….Je…Je veux que tu m'aimes cette nuit… une dernière fois….j'en ai besoin… Je veux que ce soit toi….._My Sweet Prince_… »

Alors Dray l'embrassa, essayant de faire passer tous ses sentiments dans son baiser. Il lui déposa une multitude de petits baisers dans le cou. Harry se cambra. Dray l'allongea sur le lit et continua de l'embrasser. Il enleva son tee-shirt et commença à caresser son torse lentement, ils avaient tout le temps. Il traça les contours de chaque muscle avec sa langue. Puis il recommença à l'embrasser et Harry lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Dray pouvait sentir l'excitation qui s'était emparé du brun qui commençait à se sentir sérieusement à l'étroit dans son jean. Délicatement il entreprit de le libérer, défaisant uns à uns les boutons du pantalon de Harry avant de l'enlever complètement. Il effleura la virilité tendue sous le boxer vert, arrachant un gémissement de pur plaisir au brun. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite sous le boxer, caressant les fesses musclées, faisant gémir de nouveau Harry. Puis il enleva enfin cette prison de coton. Il laissa courir sa langue sur les veines qui ressortaient. Harry cria lorsqu'il le prit en bouche. Il se cambra, chercha désespérément à s'accrocher aux cheveux de Dray, aux draps, gémît sous la lenteur calculée des va-et-vient. Sa vue se brouilla, il ne pensait plus qu'au plaisir qui l'assaillait par vague. C'était bon mais trop lent, presque une torture. Il attira Dray à lui, l'obligeant à stopper la caresse et l'embrassa. Il voulait aller plus loin, il voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui, il avait besoin de le sentir se fondre en lui. Il lui fit comprendre et Dray s'exécuta. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il ne savait même pas si c'était la première fois. Lentement il s'immisça en lui, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Ils collèrent leurs corps, s'étreignant tendrement puis commencèrent à bouger doucement, sans cesser de s'embrasser. Leurs gémissements se fondaient dans leurs baisers. Leur étreinte se fit plus vive, plus passionnée. Leurs deux corps, leurs deux cœurs en fusion semblant ne faire qu'un. Harry enfoui son visage dans le cou de Dray, lui mordillant la clavicule, murmurant à son oreille ce qui deviendrait son prénom après la bataille, le criant lorsque l'extase vint les emporter. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, silencieux, savourant juste les sensations qu'ils venaient de partager. Il n'y avait plus de bataille, plus de peur, plus de destin tragique, juste de la tendresse….de l'amour ?

Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois, inversant les rôles mais gardant cette douceur, cette tendresse. Lorsqu'ils s'endormirent enfin Harry se blottit contre Dray, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, enserrant son buste de ses bras. Ils étaient biens, entiers.

Le lendemain matin il s'était réveillé avant Harry, il l'avait embrassé doucement et lui avait murmuré son amour. Puis il s'était rhabillé et avait quitté la chambre. La journée fût très chargée et ils se croisèrent à peine. Ce soir là Harry triompha de Voldemort et disparût. Ce soir là en rentrant dans sa chambre après la bataille Dray trouva une lettre de Harry sur son oreiller et son cœur volât en éclats.

_Dray,_

_Ce soir nous allons affronter nos destins et je sais que nous n'en ressortirons pas indemne. Même si nous sortons vainqueurs nous ne seront jamais libre, notre innocence est bafouée et déjà trop de cicatrices scarifient nos cœurs. Pourtant hier soir j'ai presque eu envie d'y croire. Dans tes bras je me suis senti moi pour la première fois de ma vie. Si je dois mourir ce soir je veux que tu sache une chose, my sweet prince, tu as été le seul, l'unique._

_Harry._

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Dray s'était endormi sur le lit et n'entendit pas Hermione entrée. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Harry... »

« Désolé, ce n'est que moi… »

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à visiter les fantômes Dray… »

Il posa la tête sur ses genoux. Elle était la seule à savoir ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Elle avait perdue l'homme qu'elle aimait et avait vu la même souffrance dans les yeux de Drago alors elle avait compris….

Quand Dray avait changé de nom après avoir tué son père elle seule avait su pourquoi il avait choisi ce nom. Le nom des deux personnes qu'il avait le plus aimé, Black comme sa mère et Dray parce que c'est le prénom que Harry lui avait donné….

Elle n'avait jamais oublié Ron mais elle se raccrochait aux souvenirs des moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Dray n'avait pas oublié Harry. Il avait cru mourir quand il l'avait perdu la première fois. Et le perdre à nouveau 2 ans plus tard l'avait achevé. Il avait mis du temps à s'en remettre et même si aujourd'hui il semblait heureux elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il n'avait que le souvenir de cette nuit et les regrets d'un amour mort né. Jamais il n'avait pu toucher un homme depuis cette nuit là…

A suivre…..

* * *

**Petits mots de l'auteur**

Et bien en voilà un chapitre difficile à écrire ! Surtout pour la scène Harry / Drago….j'avais jamais écrit ce genre de scène encore….Et j'ai longtemps hésitée à la mettre ou à la supprimer...en fait je l'ai supprimée, puis remise, puis réécrite…j'en suis toujours pas contente !

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût ! Maintenant il va falloir que je m'occupe un peu de Gabriel ! Il va se sentir délaissé le pauvre ! (Veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience ! « Gabriel pose ce rasoir promis le chapitre prochain parlera de toi ! »)

Il est un peu long ce chapitre par rapport aux autres je trouve….Je sais pas si les autres le seront autant…on verra !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, de vos critiques, de vos espérances….Je suis ouverte à toutes les remarques !

Merci de me lire et à bientôt pour la suite !

PS : alors que j'écrit ce chapitre c'est la journée contre le sida….une pensée aux malades et une grosse claque aux inconscients….Protégez vous petits lecteurs !

PS2 : Vous aurez reconnu certaines paroles issues d'une chanson de Placebo que j'adore….ça donnera peut être lieu à un genre de Song fic dans les chapitres à venir, on verra je garde cette idée dans un coin de ma tête…..


	12. La Séance Photo

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir!

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : La séance photo. _**

Lundi 7h

_So I run and hide and tear myself up...start again with a brand new name... _

« Putain de portable! Allo… »

« Enfin…c'est pas trop tôt.. »

« Nessa…'tain pourquoi tu me réveille ! »

« Parce qu'on est lundi et que la séance photo est dans 2h… »

« Merde j'avais oublié….fait chier… »

« Gabriel tu m'as promis que tu le ferais alors t'as intérêt à te préparer ! Je passe te prendre à 8h30. »

Gabriel se redressa difficilement dans son lit. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclatée. Foutue gueule de bois….Il lui fallait une cigarette vite.

Il était rentré de la clinique vendredi soir complètement bouleversé. Il avait passé la nuit dans son fauteuil à enchaîner les cigarettes en essayant de se persuader qu'il avait rêvé, qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Samedi soir il avait voulu se changer les idées. Il avait bu plusieurs verres, beaucoup en fait puis il s'était mis en quête d'une compagnie masculine. Il avait besoin de réconfort mais tous les mecs de la boîte le dégoûtaient, il les trouvait trop petits, trop gros, trop laids, pas assez blond. Puis il avait réalisé qu'il ne pourrait coucher avec aucun des mecs. Il l'avait revu, son visage était encore clairement ancré dans son esprit, si beau, si pur. Aucun autre homme ne possédait cette pureté alors il ne pourrait se consoler avec aucun homme tant qu'il n'aurait pas chassé son visage de sa tête. Finalement il avait appelé son dealer et il avait passé le reste de son week-end seul à se taper ligne sur ligne, complètement déconnecter de la réalité.

C'était simple il ne voulait pas accepter ce qu'il avait vu, il ne voulait pas se replonger dans son passé il voulait oublier ces derniers jours, ses yeux gris et toute sa souffrance.

Dimanche il avait été réveillé par les hurlements de Marcus, un photographe de renommé qui venait lui parlé de la séance photo à laquelle il avait promis de participé quelques semaines plus tôt et qui visiblement n'appréciait pas trop les points de sutures et les marques de coups qui ornaient le corps de son modèle.

Gabriel ne faisait plus de mannequinât ni de photos sauf pour rendre service à Nessa. En effet certains photographe ou couturier ne faisaient appel à elle qu'à condition de pouvoir avoir Gabriel au moins une fois. Il détestait ça mais il s'en foutait. Il prostituait son image pour ces artistes mégalos qui le prenait pour la 8ème merveille du monde et en échange ces artistes signaient des contrats juteux avec Nessa. Il lui devait bien ça après tout…

* * *

_Flash Back_

Nessa avait donc fait irruption dans son appart ce dimanche matin. Elle était accompagnée de Marcus qui tenaient absolument à faire le point sur le déroulement de la séance. Ils l'avaient trouvé torse nu allongé sur son lit et le concert de cris avait commencé ….

« Mon dieu c'est une catastrophe ! La séance est foutu…mon expo est foutue…Regardez le !Non mais regardez ses bras ! »

« 'Tain pourriez faire moins de bruit je dort… »

« Regardez ses bras ! Et son visage ! Mon dieu c'est une catastrophe ! Une CATASTROPHE ! J'exige une explication ! »

« Ecoutez Marcus je suis désolée….c'est arrivé mercredi….. J'ai voulu vous prévenir mais votre secrétaire m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas là, que vous étiez au Brésil et… »

« Des points de suture ! Il a les bras couverts de points de sutures ! »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, il doit les faire enlever mercredi, on ne peux pas avant ça serait trop tôt.. »

« Désolez, vous êtes désolez ! Je n'ai le studio que demain matin ! Je ne peux pas attendre ! Je repars au Brésil lundi! Je... »

« Ca va vous êtes franchement lourd avec votre mégalo ! Je serais là demain et je serais couvert de point de suture et je vous emmerde. »

Regard foudroyant de Nessa, hurlement d'indignation de Marcus puis rattrapage des dégâts. Nessa était douée et heureusement parce que là c'était mal parti….Finalement Gabriel fît ses excuses. Marcus avait prévu une exposition de photos de mannequins très classe et très sage et pour cela il avait prévu de faire de Gabriel un garçon modèle qui s'accorderait avec des jeunes filles habillées en petite filles modèles …. Vu l'état de Gabriel s'était raté ! Nessa eu alors une idée plutôt osée qui séduit tout de suite Marcus et Gabriel proposa de faire une exposition réception au Black Eyed pour l'inauguration de ces photos. Marcus finit par repartir persuadé par Nessa que la catastrophe allait en fait donner naissance à l'exposition la plus audacieuse de l'année.

Gabriel lui repartit en direction de son lit mais c'était sans compter sur Nessa qui lui passât le savon de sa vie……Une tentative de suicide et un contrat presque foutu en l'air en moins d'une semaine s'en était trop pour elle…

Wahoo si Gabriel avait mal à la tête avant ce n'était rien comparé à celui qu'il ressenti après le départ de Nessa. Il n'avait même pas pût en placer une ! Elle lui avait hurlé dessus pendant 20 min puis était partie en lui promettant de terribles souffrances si il ne se comportait pas correctement lundi.

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Cette entrevue avec Marcus l'avait profondément saoulé. Il s'en foutait de son expo pourrie, il le faisait juste pour Nessa. Marcus pouvait lui mettre une robe si il voulait il s'en tapait complètement mais il n'appréciait pas qu'on fasse irruption chez lui et qu'on lui fasse une crise surtout quand il était défoncé et endormi. 

Il avait accepter ces photos oui mais lorsqu'il vendait son image il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit heureux et consciencieux. Il vendait son corps, son image mais en aucun cas un comportement. Il était ce qu'il était point final. De plus ce connard de Marcus connaissait très bien son caractère instable, il savait à quoi s'en tenir.

C'est le truc qui l'avait toujours le plus énervé. Déjà en Italie il monnayait son image et à chaque fois on lui prenait la tête parce qu'il ne se comportait pas comme les autres mannequins. Il n'était pas mannequin. Il aimait juste le côté dégradant de la chose, il avait l'impression d'être une pute qui vendait son corps au plus offrant. Il n'était pas heureux et n'avait pas envie de faire semblant de l'être. C'était juste un moyen comme un autre de se descendre, de s'enfoncer un peu plus. Il était beau pour les autres. Ils les laissaient le contempler puis il les jetait. Il leur faisait mal pour se faire du mal. Il les poussait à bout juste pour savourer le moment où ils le rejetteraient et ou il se retrouverait seul et malheureux.

C'était comme ça aussi avec ses amants : il les rendait fous de désir avec son corps, usant de tous ses charmes puis il les poussait à la faute, il les provoquait jusqu 'a leur faire perdre leurs moyens. Ca finissait presque toujours de la même façon c'est-à-dire sous les coups et les menaces de morts.

La seule exception avait été Brian. Il s'était attaché à cet homme où du moins il l'avait crut. Il l'avait rencontré au Black Eyed et ils avaient sympathisés. Brian ne perdait pas la tête devant lui, il ne le frappait pas, ne l'insultait pas. Au début c'était bien et puis Brian avait commencé à prendre tout ça bien trop au sérieux. Brian voulait qu'il arrête la drogue et il avait accepté, un moment du moins. Il n'était pas dépendant physiquement mais mentalement. Planer lui faisait oublier sa souffrance. Brian avait voulu faire le test du sida et il l'avait fait même si il s'était toujours protéger et qu'il savait qu'il était négatif. Puis Brian avait commencé à en demander trop. Il voulait qu'ils habitent ensemble mais il avait refusé. Plus leur relation avançait dans le temps plus il se sentait coupable. Lorsqu'il était avec Brian il avait l'impression de tromper son prince. Il était rongé par ce sentiment de culpabilité et par le manque. Chaque moment passé avec Brian lui rappelait tous ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas eus. Brian l'avait remarqué et il avait exigé des explications. Un soir il l'avait poussé à lui parler. Ils avaient beaucoup bus, ce qui avait donné du courage à Brian. S'en était suivis une dispute horrible, la dernière.

* * *

_Flash Back_

« Gabriel, il faut qu'on parle et sérieusement. »

« Bébé on est pas en état d'avoir une discussion sérieuse vient te coucher on en parleras demain. »

« Non, ça fait des semaines que je veux te dire tout ça et à chaque fois j'ai peur de la confrontation. Ce soir je suis peut être bourré mais au moins j'ai le courage de te parler alors hors de question de se défiler. »

« Brian je sais de quoi tu veut parler et je ne veux pas de cette conversation. »

« T'as pas le choix Gabriel. J'en ai marre de subir tes sautes d'humeurs sans les comprendre. Tu me regardes plus Gabriel, ça fait des semaines que tu évites mon regard. »

« N'importe quoi… »

« Gabriel laisse moi finir. J'ai besoin de savoir où on va tous les deux et pour ça j'ai besoin de te comprendre. Je veux que tu me parles Gabriel, que tu m'expliques. »

« Que je t'explique quoi ? Y'a rien à expliquer !»

« Explique moi pourquoi tu dort presque pas, pourquoi tu refuse de faire l'amour avec la lumière, pourquoi tu refuse de te montrer plus que torse nus devant moi. »

« Je suis pudique. »

« Te moque pas de moi Gabriel ! Pourquoi tu la caches cette marque, pourquoi tu m'interdis de la toucher. Et tes cicatrices, pourquoi tu refuse de me dire d'où elles viennent ? »

« Parce que ça te regarde pas. Brian ce sont des détails… »

« Très bien alors dit moi pourquoi tu m'évite, pourquoi tu refuses de t'engager. Dit moi à quoi tu penses quand tu passes des heures les yeux dans le vide. Raconte moi tes cauchemars, dit moi ce qui te fait peur. »

« Je ne t'évite pas. Merde Brian on est pas ensemble depuis longtemps me demande pas de faire entre dans ma vie du jour au lendemain ! Je sais ce que c'est ton problème tu m'en veut encore d'avoir refusé que tu emménage ici je t'ai déjà dit je suis pas prêt. »

« Ca fait 10 mois Gabriel ! 10 mois qu'on est ensemble ! Je m'en fous que tu ai refusé je m'en suis remis mais je supporte plus de n'être qu'un décor dans ta vie. »

« Tu es pas un décor Brian ! L'alcool te fait dire n'importe quoi vaut mieux parler de ça demain. »

« Non je suis tout à fait clair ! Tu fait semblant avec moi, semblant de vivre et d'être heureux mais en fait y'a rien. Notre histoire c'est rien pour toi ! Je ne connais même pas ton nom de famille ! Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, tu ne parles jamais de ton enfance, de tes parents… »

« C'est mon histoire Brian ça ne regarde que moi ! T'es avec moi pour mon passé ? Non alors arrête de chercher des excuses à tes crises de paniques ! C'est mon passé, mon jardin secret et je le partage avec personne. »

« Je suis sur qu'il le partageait lui… »

« Quoi ! Attend là je sens qu'on en arrive à la vraie raison de ta crise… T'es jaloux…Mais de qui Brian j'ai que toi et Nessa dans ma vie ! »

« Dray… »

« …. »

« Tu vois tu sait pas quoi répondre…J'ai tapé juste. Tu crois que je t'entends pas murmurer son nom la nuit ! Bien sur tu murmures plein de prénoms les rares fois ou tu dors mais celui là il revient sans cesse. »

« Arrête…. »

« Je sais que tu sursaute quand tu vois un homme trop blond. J'ai vu le tableau que tu caches, celui sur lequel tu figures, celui ou tu pleures dans les bras d'un ange blond. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as peint. Je sais aussi que c'est probablement la seule chose au monde qui est capable de te donner des émotions, la seule chose qui brise ta carapace. »

« Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires, tu m'as piqué la clef et tu es allé regarder ! »

« J'avais besoin de savoir ce que tu caches ! Je cherchais une photo de lui, je voulais le voir, savoir ce qu'il a de plus que moi. »

« Comment as-tu osé Brian. »

« Mais j'avais pas le choix ! Tu n'aurais jamais accepté de m'en parler ! »

« Et ça t'ai jamais venu à l'idée que je pouvais pas t'en parler ? Que ça me faisait trop mal ! Tellement mal que j'ai du retirer ce tableau et le cacher. »

« Mais pourquoi Gabriel, explique moi ! Partage ta douleur je ferais tout pour t'aider. »

« NON ! Je refuse de t'en parler. Je voulais vivre un truc neuf avec toi, je pensais que je pourrais repartir à zéro pourquoi tu vient me plomber avec ça ! »

« Mais c'est toi qui plombe notre relation avec ça Gabriel ! Je suis pas aveugle je sais que tu souffre et je supporte plus de te voir comme ça. Bon dieu Gabriel mais qu'est ce que ce mec à bien pu te faire pour que tu ai aussi mal… Je sais que tu as eu des relations violentes…Parles moi ça va te soulager, dit moi ce qu'il t'a fait. »

« Non… »

« Je peut tout entendre Gabriel. Raconte moi ! Je vois bien qu'il t'as briser le cœur….Il était violent ? Il t'a humilié ? »

« Il m'a aimé. »

« Tu me prend pour un con Gabriel ! Moi aussi je t'aime et pourtant tu n'es pas comme ça avec moi ! »

« Il a failli mourir à cause de cet amour. Tu crois quoi que je te cache mon passé par caprice. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai pu vivre et si tu le savais tu partirais. Si tu m'aimes alors tu dois accepter ça. »

« Non c'est trop facile Gabriel ! J'ai besoin de vraiment te connaître pour envisager un futur à notre relation. Et si tu m'aimes tu dois essayer de me comprendre… »

« Je… »

« Putain Gabriel dit moi que tu m'aime j'ai besoin de l'entendre ! Ca fait 10 mois que j'essaye de t'atteindre je sais plus quoi faire…. »

« Je ne peux pas… »

« C'est pas dur Gabriel c'est juste trois mots ! Je veux bien essayer de faire l'impasse sur tes mystères et tes secrets mais je ne le ferais pas pour rien. Moi je t'aime et je te le dis. Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de l'entendre. J'ai besoin que tu me rassures. »

« J'ai essayé, je te jure que j'ai essayé mais…. »

« Non dit pas ça Gabriel, je t'en supplie pas de mais…. »

« Je ne t'aime pas Brian. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerais jamais. C'est au dessus de mes forces. »

« Connard ! T'es qu'un sale connard ! 10 mois, il t'auras fallu 10 mois pour au final me dire que tu ne m'aime pas ! Putain je…je le savais que ça finirais comme ça. Je t'aime Gabriel j'aurais tout fait pour toi ! J'aurais risqué ma vie pour toi, comme lui, si c'est la seule chose à faire pour éveiller ton intérêt ! »

Il l'avait giflé pour cette dernière phrase et il l'avait regardé partir. 2h plus tard le téléphone avait sonné. Un accident de voiture. Il roulait trop vite, il avait trop bu, il pleurait trop pour voir la route. Le pire c'est que ce n'était pas du chagrin qu'il avait ressenti mais de la culpabilité. Il n'aurait pas du le laisser entrer dans sa vie. Encore un de plus qui l'avait aimé et qui en était mort. Depuis il partait complètement en live. Il avait cru un instant que son destin avait changé mais non, il attirait inexorablement la mort.

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

En ce dimanche matin il était d'une humeur massacrante et il se sentait complètement désemparé. 

Il avait essayé de noyer sa douleur même si il savait que petit à petit elle allait revenir et que de nouveau il serait hanté par les souvenirs et la souffrance de celui qui, contrairement à ce qu'il essayait de se prouver, vivait toujours au fond de lui. Il sentait ce fantôme reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de son corps et ça le terrorisait alors il se droguait. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il restait Gabriel et il n'y avait que Gabriel qui avait le courage d'extérioriser cette douleur ou d'y mettre fin. Il avait continué comme ça toute la journée, sans manger, jusqu'à tomber inconscient sur son lit. Puis Nessa avait appelée…

Merde il avait passé une demi heure dans ses souvenirs et il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant que Nessa se pointe. Son appart était en bordel, ça sentait le tabac froid et il savait que si elle voyait ça elle allait s'énerver. Il définit un planning ultra serré qui impliquait en priorité un remède anti-gueule de bois et une douche bien chaude. Une fois que ce fût chose faite il prit 5min pour une inspection devant le miroir : il était pâle, avait des cernes terribles mais les traces de coups sur son visages avaient presque disparues, Marcus avait fait une crise pour rien ! Par contre il devait l'avouer les points de sutures c'était pas top.

La suite du planning était de trouver des fringues propres pour s'habiller, simples de préférence de toute façon Marcus et Nessa allait tout changer. Puis venait la partie rangement de l'appart et là ça devenait franchement problématique….

Pourtant lorsque Nessa arriva l'appart était nickel et Gabriel était assis dans son salon en train de boire un café, une autre tasse fumante posé devant lui sur la table juste pour elle. Il était encore passablement défoncé mais elle vit lorsqu'il vint la saluer qu'il tenait debout et qu'il arrivait à faire des phrases ce qui était plus qu'elle n'avait osé l'espérer. Il était habillé et avait pris une douche. Apparemment sa mise au point d'hier avait servie à quelque chose.

* * *

Lundi 11h 

Ca faisait 2h qu'il était là et pas une seule photo de faites pour le moment autant dire qu'il était à la limite de péter les plombs. Il avalait un énième café en écoutant distraitement Nessa et Marcus débattre de leur concept révolutionnaire de photo Class/Trash. L'idée était en fait assez simple : Marcus prendrait des photos de mannequins habillées en filles modèles dans diverses situations et avec divers accessoires. Sur ces mêmes photos Gabriel apporterai une touche trash de par son physique et son attitude...

Ils lui avaient fait enfiler un pantalon noir en cuir moulant, un débardeur blanc et il avait été maquillé avec de l'eye-liner noir. Enfin la séance allait commencer…il était temps…

* * *

Lundi 23h 

_On chauffe, on aspire, on pose le garrot. Il faut trouver une veine, là ça y est. On pique puis on injecte. Vient alors une vague de chaleur dans le bras, ça se diffuse rapidement, les yeux se voilent et c'est le trou noir_.

Marcus l'avait retenu jusqu'à 19h et Gabriel avait cru mourir ! Il avait bu tellement de café qu'il s'en était écoeuré et avait finalement remplacé la caféine par la cocaïne, entamant un vas et vient entre le studio photo et les toilettes. Il avait fini tellement défoncé qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à ce que lui disait Marcus et s'était encore fait engueuler par Nessa. Finalement il s'était cassé après avoir piqué une crise terrible et il avait embarqué au passage la blonde habillée en cheftaine scout à qui il avait payé quelques lignes. Ils avaient atterris chez lui après un trajet en voiture plutôt laborieux. Il l'avait déshabillé et l'avait balancé sur le lit où il l'avait baisé violemment avant de la foutre dehors. Il couchait rarement avec des femmes sauf quand il voulait du sexe pour le sexe, pour « se vider ». Elles étaient plus faibles et donc plus faciles. Et puis elles ne lui ressemblaient pas…..

Bien sûr elle l'avait insulté quand il lui avait balancé ses fringues dehors en la traitant de salope mais il s'en tapait complètement de l'opinion de cette pouffe.

Maintenant il était seul et allongé sur son lit il cherchait le moyen de faire disparaître ces visages qui le hantaient. L'oubli ultime, il connaissait le moyen même si il se répugnait à l'utiliser. Il l'avait pourtant fait des dizaines de fois, quand ses rêves devenaient trop durs à supporter. Mais ce soir il avait trop mal. Tous ce qu'il avait bût et sniffé depuis samedi ne lui avait pas apporter le réconfort espéré. Il voulait anesthésier son corps, son âme, sa douleur. Il voulait faire disparaître son visage, ses cheveux de lune, ses yeux d'orages. Il voulait oublier sa culpabilité et ce manque immense au fond de son coeur. C'était la seule solution, son kit de secours spécial douleur trop intense : une seringue, un garrot, une dose….Juste assez pour provoquer une mini overdose, quelques heures de coma, d'inconscience totale, de répit…..

* * *

A suivre…. 

Voilà un chapitre un peu décalé de l'histoire…. Je voulais juste essayer de mettre en avant Gabriel, de vous en apprendre plus sur sa façon d'être, son comportement.

J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire il me laissait toujours insatisfaite...là je vient de le rallonger de 4 pages Words avant de le poster donc il as pas été aussi réfléchis que les autres mais c'est de ma faute j'ai continué en me disant que je reviendrais dessus plus tard et j'ai oublié d'y revenir...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!

PS : Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir! Au moment ou j'écris ça Black Eyed à atteind les 99 reviews et j'avoue que j'en reviens toujours pas! Alors Merci Merci Merci


	13. Visites à domiciles : Part 1

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir!

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 9 : Visites à domiciles : Part I._**

_Mercredi, 9h30_

« Dray ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Non….il n'écoutait pas….il avait une forte tendance à jouer au zombie depuis son retour de week-end. Trop d'émotions étaient remontées à la surface ces derniers jours, il ne dormait presque plus, ne mangeait presque plus, il était vraiment dans un sale état.

« Désolé Diane j'étais ailleurs… »

« Je disais donc que c'est toi qui allait faire les visites à domiciles ce matin, ça va te faire du bien de bouger ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ce week-end mais tu ressembles à rien depuis quelques jours. »

« Mais je…je connais pas les routes moi ici ! »

« C'est pas grave de toute façon la circulation est trop horrible en ville tu prendras les transports en commun. Tient voilà ton sac, une carte des bus et voilà le planning des visites. Tu fais ça pour moi et ensuite tu rentres chez toi. Je ne veux pas te revoir avant lundi et t'as intérêt à être en forme. »

Dray ne pensait pas pouvoir tomber plus mal et puis il le vît, en bas de la feuille, ce fameux nom qui l'empêchait de dormir _Gabriel. _

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il trouve un stage dans la seule clinique de New York qui offrait un service de suivi à domicile !

Rien de tel que les transports en commun pour vous saper le moral le matin et après sa première visite Dray se décida finalement à se payer un taxi, lassé de se faire dévisager par tous les passants. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien la ville pour se permettre de transplaner d'un endroit à un autre de peur de réapparaître devant des moldus. Certes il maîtrisait très bien le sortilège d'oubli mais il risquait des ennuis avec le département d'immigration du ministère de la magie américain si il en faisait l'utilisation. Il avait donc appelé un taxi et moyennant une grosse somme il en avait fait son chauffeur pour la matinée. Le chauffeur était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui eu même la gentillesse de faire un détour par un café quand il avait vu Dray bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire à l'arrière du taxi. Ils avaient discutés un peu entre chaque visite ce qui avait contribuer à garder Dray éveillé.

Les visites se succédaient et à chaque fois Dray sentait son stress augmenter. Il était anxieux à l'idée d'aller voir Gabriel chez lui, il avait peur de le revoir. Ce jeune homme provoquait chez lui un véritable malaise, une sorte d'attraction qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il donnât la dernière adresse au chauffeur qui le regarda plutôt intrigué avant de lui demander si il était sûr du nom de la rue et du numéro. Et Dray comprît vite pourquoi.

Le taxi s'arrêta dans une rue sombre et glauque, un cul-de-sac. Dray congédia son chauffeur, allégeant ainsi considérablement son portefeuille puis se dirigea vers le vieil immeuble au fond de la rue. Il se retrouva devant une superbe porte en bois sculpté. L'interphone ne comprenait que deux boutons, le premier correspondant à l'étiquette Black Eyed, l'autre à l'étiquette Gabriel. Il n'y avait que ça, Gabriel, pas de nom de famille, pas d'identité. Il appuya donc sur ce deuxième bouton mais personne ne lui répondît. Il attendit quelques minutes, répéta son geste mais toujours pas de réponse. Alors il essaya au Black Eyed mais là aussi aucune réponse.

Il attendit un moment, ne sachant que faire puis il se souvînt qu'il avait le numéro de Nessa. Il bénît Hermione de lui avoir conseiller d'acheter un téléphone portable.

« Allo, Nessa Carter j'écoute.. »

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Carter c'est Dray Black désolé de vous déranger…je devais enlever les points de sutures de Gabriel ce matin et… »

« Il ne répond pas c'est ça ? Vous êtes au Black Eyed ? »

« Heu…oui »

« Bougez pas j'arrive. »

15min plus tard une jolie Porsche se gara à quelques mètres de Dray et Nessa en sortît. Dray fût soufflé par sa classe. Elle ne portait qu'un simple jean et une parka noire mais elle était réellement splendide. Elle lui fît un immense sourire.

« Désolez de vous avoir fait attendre dans ce froid…C'est de ma faute je voulais l'appeler hier pour lui rappeler et j'ai oublié. »

« C'est pas grave, c'est ma dernière visite de toute façon… »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée ! Gabriel n'a aucune notion des jours ! Alors se rappeler d'un rendez vous c'est au dessus de ses forces ! D'habitude je l'appelle la veille pour le lui rappeler mais on est un peu en froid… »

Elle sortît un trousseau de clefs de sa poche et ouvrît la porte qui donnait sur une entrée spacieuse. Dans cette entrée deux portes. L'une donnait sur le Black Eyed, l'autre sur un autre escalier menant à l'appartement de Gabriel. C'était plus un loft qu'un appartement, très spacieux et étonnement lumineux bien qu'affreusement impersonnel. Pas de photos, pas d'objets de déco excepté des tableaux, juste du fonctionnel et une horrible odeur de tabac froid.

« Gabriel ! T'es où ? T'as intérêt à être réveillé… »

Apparemment non, où alors le dit Gabriel ne daignait pas répondre.

« Attendez moi là je vais voir dans sa chambre. »

Dray en profita pour détailler l'immense pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était à la fois une cuisine, une salle à manger et un salon. Le ton général était le blanc et le noir, juste soulignés par quelques tableaux très sombres représentant des personnages torturés. Sans aucun doute ces tableaux devaient être l'oeuvre du propriétaire des lieux, ils étaient aussi étranges et dérangeants que lui et pourtant ils lui semblaient familiers. Il ne pouvait distinguer les visages mais le lieu…Il avait l'impression d'y être déjà allé, de le connaître. La voix de Nessa le tira de sa contemplation.

« Oh non ! Venez vite je crois qu'il fait une overdose ! »

Dray se précipita dans la chambre de Gabriel. Il était couché sur le lit, tout habillé et à coté de lui gisait une seringue et un garrot.

« J'aurais du l'appeler hier, on s'est disputé lundi soir et…j'aurais du m'en douter qu'il allait faire une bêtise ! J'étais en colère il avait dépassé les limites encore et… »

« Chut, calmez vous ce n'est pas votre faute. »

« Il est vivant, il respire ?… »

Doucement Dray s'assit au bord du lit. Il prit son pouls, il était régulier, comme celui d'un dormeur. Il essaya de le réveiller en lui donnant de petite tape sur les joues et en l'appelant doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes il vît les yeux de Gabriel s'agiter sous les paupières fermées.

« Il va se réveiller. Allez chercher un verre d'eau, je vais lui donner quelque chose pour essayer d'éliminer la drogue dans son sang. Ne vous inquiétez pas il ne s'est pas mis en danger… »

« Comme d'habitude, juste la dose limite… »

Nessa disparût dans la cuisine. Elle semblait bouleversée mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Dray soupira. Décidément ses rencontres avec Gabriel se faisaient toujours dans de bien étranges circonstances. Délicatement il entreprit d'écarter les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées sur le front de Gabriel. Il avait du être très agité à en juger par ses cheveux et l'état du lit. Dray était comme subjugué par le visage étrangement paisible de Gabriel. Il ressemblait à un ange, un ange déchu sur lequel la chute du paradis aurait laissé des cicatrices, un ange à la beauté douloureuse et tragique, le genre d'ange dont la simple vue vous brise le coeur. Puis soudain il entendit un soupir, Gabriel commença à remuer. Il semblait murmurer quelque chose, Dray se pencha pour écouter.

* * *

POV Gabriel…

L'inconscience prenait fin, il le sentait. Petit à petit il reprenait conscience de son corps, il commençait à ressentir, le froid, la faim, la douleur. Oui la douleur, il venait de reprendre possession de son cœur, de sa souffrance. Il reprenait conscience de ses souvenirs, de lui, de Gabriel. Ses yeux bougeaient mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les paupières. Non il ne pouvait pas être réveillé, il entendait sa voix psalmodiant son nom, comme dans chacun de ses rêves. Il sentait sa main sur ses cheveux, sur son front, le caressant doucement. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel.

_Gabriel, Gabriel réveillez vous !_

Non ce n'était pas lui, cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Il entrouvrît doucement ses paupières, sa vision était encore floue. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et pourtant à travers le brouillard dont il émergeait peu à peu il pouvait apercevoir une pâle lueur. Un ange était penché au dessus de lui, ses longs cheveux blonds s'éparpillant autour de ses épaules. Ils semblaient étinceler dans les ténèbres de la chambre. Il tendît la main, il pouvait les toucher, ils étaient doux, comme les siens mais ça ne pouvait être lui. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il essaya de l'appeler mais sa voix refusait de sortir, il ne pouvait que murmurer…

_My sweet Prince…._

L'ange ne l'entendait pas, il ne comprenait pas son murmure alors il se pencha plus près. L'espace d'un instant il fût comme aveuglé par l'éclat sombre de ses yeux. L'ange lui prît la main. Il trembla sous ce geste, son esprit s'envolait, Gabriel désertait son corps, le laissant seul et perdu. L'ange lui parlait mais il n'entendait pas, il ne voyait que ses lèvres s'agiter, ses lèvres qui semblaient capable de guérir n'importe quelle blessure par un simple baiser. Il se redressa un peu, juste assez pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange, pour goûter au paradis, son paradis qu'il pensait perdu à jamais. Cela ne durât même pas une seconde. L'ange se recula vivement et Gabriel reprit immédiatement le contrôle.

« Qui êtes vous ! Que faîtes vous chez moi ! »

Fin POV Gabriel.

* * *

Dray se recula violemment. Gabriel venait de l'embrasser et il avait ressenti comme un courant électrique lui traversant tout le corps, il avait ressenti quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais mais il n'arrivait pas à le définir. Il l'avait repoussé et maintenant Gabriel se tenait bien éveillé dans son lit et il lui criait dessus. En l'espace d'un instant il avait perdu se candeur et l'étrange aura d'innocence brisée qui émanait de lui avait laissée place à de la froideur et de la dureté.

« Qui êtes vous ! Que faîtes vous chez moi ! »

« Je…Je suis venu pour vos points de sutures, vous étiez inconscient, vous avez dût faire une overdose.. »

Sa voix tremblait. Gabriel avait ouvert les yeux et après lui avoir jeté un regard complètement perdu il l'avait embrassé et maintenant il se tenait devant lui avec un visage totalement fermé, sa voix trahissant une certaine colère, les points tremblant d'une nervosité qu'il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à contenir.

« Gabriel ! Tu vas te calmer oui ! Petit con t'était encore défoncé ! Je croyais que tu te piquais plus ! »

Nessa venait d'arriver dans la chambre et s'était précipité vers Gabriel, lui décochant une gifle monumentale.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Nessa…. »

« Dray ça va ? Tu m'as fait super peur ! »

« Heu…Oui…. Désolé Nessa…»

Il était interloqué, stupéfié, totalement perdu. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite.

« Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui où pour demain vos soins j'ai vraiment envie d'une douche là ! »

« Oui c'est ça, va prendre une douche, Dray et moi on t'attend dans la cuisine. J'espère qu'il te reste du café sinon tu vas le sentir passé ! »

« Déjà fait » marmonna Gabriel avant de prendre le chemin de la salle d'eau, sa main massant sa joue douloureuse.

Assis sur un fauteuil avec un café fort dans les mains Dray se sentait beaucoup mieux. Nessa était en train de lui faire des excuses et de tenter de justifier le comportement de Gabriel et il l'écoutait distraitement. Un profond sentiment de malaise avait envahis son cœur. Ce n'était pas tant le baiser qui le troublait mais le regard. C'était comme si au fond de lui il connaissait ce regard mais que sa mémoire refusait de lui dire à qui il appartenait. Il savait que ce regard lui faisait mal mais impossible de comprendre pourquoi. Comme si une partie de lui avait reconnu Gabriel mais qu'une autre refusait de le laisser se souvenir. Enfin il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui, il voulait en finir le plus vite possible et partir loin de Gabriel et de tout ce qu'il lui évoquait où plutôt de tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à situer et à comprendre.

Gabriel fît son apparition dans la cuisine vêtue d'un simple jean / tee-shirt et Dray fût impressionné par sa maigreur. Il l'avait vu dans la même tenue quelques jours avant et pourtant il lui semblait que le jeune homme avait maigri. Il ne fût pas le seul à le remarquer…

« Beurk Gabriel ça remonte à quand ton dernier repas ? »

« Nessa commence pas avec ça … »

« C'est pas un reproche c'est une question. »

« Heu….je sais plus…mardi je crois… »

« Gabriel tu était inconscient hier, je ne pense pas que tu mange dans ton coma… »

« Je voulais dire mardi dernier… »

« Gabriel ….je préfère ne rien dire …. »

Elle s'activa dans la cuisine et revint 10min plus tard avec un plateau rempli d'un copieux petit déjeuner. Gabriel mangea sans rien dire puis Dray pût commencer son examen.

Gabriel retira son tee-shirt pour que Dray puissent l'ausculter, permettant à ce dernier de contempler le magnifique phoenix noir qui ornait son dos. Dray failli crier lorsqu'il découvrit que ce tatouage cachait une multitude de cicatrices qui semblaient très anciennes, Gabriel avait un passé chargé, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Son dos était comme un livre qui racontait une partie de ce passé qui avait du être d'une violence inouïe. Et on pouvait considérer son torse comme le tome 2 puisqu'il portait lui aussi de nombreuses marques et scarifications. Il eu l'envie de passer ses doigts sur les traits fins, de les redessiner mais il se reprît vite, cachant comme il pouvait le tremblement de ses doigts. Le reste de l'examen se passa tranquillement, les blessures avaient cicatrisées il pouvait enlever les points.

Lorsqu'il quitta enfin l'appartement il était complètement abattu, des dizaines de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Qui était vraiment Gabriel ? Pourquoi sa présence lui faisait aussi mal ? Pourquoi il avait la douloureuse impression de le connaître ? L'idée de se retrouver seul chez lui l'effrayait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'enfoncer dans cette masse de question. Il avait peur de s'y perdre, de se perdre, il était encore si fragile…Heureusement Nessa retarda ce moment pourtant inévitable.

Il allait héler un taxi quand elle le rattrapa.

« Dray, je vais vous ramener. »

« Non, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.. »

« En fait je pensais qu'on pourrais manger ensemble »

La réalité retomba d'un coup sur Dray, il était 14h et son ventre hurlait famine.

« Si vous acceptez de me tutoyer je vous invite chez moi, y'a un chinois en bas de l'immeuble. »

« Parfait Dray, mais tu me tutoie aussi. »

Dray dévisagea la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment magnifique, elle respirait la joie de vivre et pourtant elle souffrait il le voyait, il l'avais vu quand elle regardait Gabriel. Elle était dure avec lui parce qu'elle l'aimait. Dans un sens elle lui rappelais Hermione, toujours là quand il faut, sévère mais juste, un ange gardien…..Elle n'était pas comme les autres moldus, il le sentait sans se l'expliquer.

* * *

A Suivre…..

Voila la première partie (un peu courte) de ce chapitre. Il s'agit donc d'une visite au domicile de Gabriel. Le prochain vous l'avez devinez sera une visite au domicile de Dray.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et à très bientôt pour la suite !

Hésitez pas à me laissez une review pour me donner votre avis je répondrais promis !

(Au passage merci a tous ceux qui m'en on envoyés pour le précédent chapitre…)

BONNE ANNEE A TOUTES ET A TOUS

Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonnes choses !


	14. Visites à domiciles : Part 2

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir! Présence probable d'automutilation et de violence...

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Visites à domiciles : Partie 2**_

Alors qu'il allait chercher deux verres et du saké dans sa cuisine, Dray remerciait Hermione de lui avoir suggéré de protéger son appartement des yeux moldus. Il avait jeté sur son appart un sort qui avait pour effet de figer toutes les photos et de camoufler tous les objets magiques dès qu'un moldu entrait. Ainsi il avait pu laisser Nessa dans le salon sans se soucier des découvertes qu'elle pourrait y faire.

Elle avait quand même été surprise en entrant dans l'appartement. Elle ne l'imaginait pas comme ça. C'était tellement accueillant, agréable. Les meubles étaient anciens, il y'avait une cheminée dans le salon ainsi que dans les 2 chambres. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir mais les meubles étaient ceux que Dray avait récupérés dans le manoir familial après la mort de son père. Il avait d'ailleurs fait don du manoir à un orphelinat. Il ne pouvait pas y remettre les pieds, c'est ici que sa mère était morte mais il avait quand même gardé les meubles car c'est elle qui les avait choisi. Si son père savait qu'il avait hérité de la fortune Malefoy il se retournerait dans sa tombe. Il avait été tellement occupé par ses projets de tortures contre Harry qu'il avait oublié de déshérité son unique fils, ce « sale pédé traître à son sang » comme il aimait l'appeler.

Dray avait essayé de recréer l'ambiance du Terrier et de Poudlard. Il avait mis de gros fauteuils moelleux, des tapis épais, des tentures vertes et argent aux couleurs de Serpentard et d'autres or et rouges, pour Harry et Hermione. C'était McGonagall qui les lui avait offertes. Serpentard ne rimait plus avec mangemort aujourd'hui et même si la fin de sa scolarité dans cette maison avait été difficile il était fier désormais d'en redorer le blason Il y avait également de nombreuses photos de l'ordre et de ses proches. Il avait grandi dans un manoir froid et impersonnel, il ne supportait plus ce genre d'endroit. Ici tout était fait pour qu'il se sente à l'aise, entouré. Il avait même accroché des dessins des jumeaux et de Selen.

DRING DRING

Le jeune apprenti du restaurant chinois venait de sonner. Dray se précipita à la porte, le paya puis rejoint Nessa dans le salon avec les verres et le saké. Il posa les plats et les verres sur la table basse.

« C'est ta mère ? »

Nessa le regardait en tenant dans sa main un cadre argenté dans lequel il y avait la photo d'une magnifique femme blonde.

« Oui »

« Tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Je pensais que tes cheveux c'était une couleur mais vu que ta mère a les mêmes… »

« Tous le monde croit ça. Beaucoup de bébés ont les cheveux aussi clairs à la naissance sauf que chez moi ils n'ont jamais foncés. On vas manger devant la cheminée on sera mieux »

Il alla s'asseoir sur un tapis moelleux juste devant les flammes mais Nessa n'avait pas l'air décidé à le suivre.

« C'est toi là ? »

Elle tenait dans les mains une photo de l'Ordre prise un an avant la bataille finale. Ils étaient tous réunis, Tonks dans les bras de Lupin, Hermione dans ceux de Ron. Lui il était tout à la droite à coté de Severus, Harry tout à la gauche avec les enfants Weasley. A cette époque il ne manquait que Sirius, l'Ordre n'ayant presque pas connu de perte avant la bataille finale.

« Oui. »

« Tu avais quel âge ?

« 17 ans. »

« C'est bizarre vos vêtements, vous êtes tous en robe, original. »

« Heu oui, c'était une soirée déguisée. »

En réalité ils étaient tous en robe de sorcier mais ça il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

« Ca alors…ce garçon…c'est étrange. »

Dray avait presque failli s'étouffer quand elle lui avait désigné Harry sur la photo.

« Qu'est ce qui est étrange ? »

« Et bien d'une certaine façon il ressemble à Gabriel sauf qu'il sourit. Il est plus petit aussi et moins sombre mais je sais pas ça doit être les cheveux noirs et les yeux même si Gabriel ne porte pas de lunettes et qu'il a une cicatrice que ce garçon n'a pas. Remarque l'inverse est aussi vrai, elle est vraiment étrange cette cicatrice on dirais un éclair…Qui est-ce ? Dray ça ne vas pas ? »

Il était devenu livide. Alors c'était cela qui le troublait tant chez Gabriel, sa ressemblance avec Harry ? Impossible, il était trop sombre, trop marqué, trop triste pour lui ressembler. Il ne pouvait imaginer Harry ainsi, Nessa se trompait. Remarque il ne se souvenait presque plus du visage de Harry. Il s'était forcé à l'oublier pour ne plus souffrir. Même cette photo il ne la regardait plus. Il était tellement choqué qu'inconsciemment il avait fait exploser son verre. Cela lui arrivait quand il ne contrôlait pas ses émotions…Magie instinctive….il l'avait appris dans l'Ordre.

« C'est Harry, un ami. »

« Il faudrait le mettre à coté de Gabriel ça devrait être amusant. »

« Il est mort »

« Oh je suis désolée je.. »

« C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Sa voix était cassée, tremblante et éraillée, trahissant une émotion encore trop présente dans son cœur. Nessa s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

« Je suis vraiment navrée, je suis trop curieuse c'est mon plus grand défaut. »

Dray ravala ses larmes.

« Non c'est rien vraiment. C'est juste un peu difficile pour moi de parler de ça mais ne t'en fait pas ça va….. »

Etrangement il avait envie de lui parler, de se confier, sans pouvoir dire pourquoi. Elle le regardait et lui souriait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle attendait plus, qu'elle voulait savoir. C'était exactement le genre de personne qui pousse à la confidence parce qu'elle veut vous libérer du poids de votre douleur, juste un instant au moins. Et l'évocation de Harry avait éveillé une douleur immense dans le cœur de Dray, il savait qu'il devrait en dire plus pour se sentir soulager mais parler de lui était encore trop dur. Son regard posait toutes les questions qu'elle n'osait formuler par peur de le blesser. Sa relation avec Gabriel lui avait appris à prendre des gants avec les personnes blessés, et Dray était blessé, elle en était persuadée.

« Il…il a été tué…on...on commençait à être proche…C'était une sale période. »

Cette fois ci il ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes et plusieurs d'entres elles s'échappèrent et coulèrent sur ces joues. Nessa compris qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

« C'est ton petit frère qui a fait les dessins ? »

« Non ce sont les enfants de ma meilleure amie et la fille de ma cousine. On est très proche alors c'est comme si c'était mes neveux et nièces. »

Parler des jumeaux et de Selen lui fit du bien. C'était le plus efficace des baumes sur son cœur blessé. Plus jeune il détestait les enfants, ils les trouvaient trop exigeants, trop fragile, trop faible. Il enviait leur innocence, lui à qui ont avait volé son enfance pour en faire un parfait futur mangemort. Cela avait changé le jour où il avait accompagné Hermione à l'hôpital en urgence et où il lui avait tenu la main alors qu'elle mettait au monde ses fils. Il avait vu le chagrin d'Hermione s'envoler à la vue de ses garçons. Petit à petit il avait vu l'espoir renaître grâce à ces enfants. Les jumeaux et Selen avaient ramenés la vie au Terrier, ils avaient donné à l'Ordre une raison de continuer malgré la douleur. Leurs éclats de rire avaient un effet incroyable sur leurs blessures. C'est eux qui l'avaient fait sourire pour la première fois après la disparition d'Harry.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Dray raconta toutes les anecdotes des jumeaux, prenant soin de déguiser la vérité quand elle s'avérait trop étrange pour une moldu. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire subir à Nessa un sort d'oubliette !

Ensuite ce fût Nessa qui lui raconta sa vie. Il appris ainsi qu'elle était né en Ethiopie. Son père était un américain membre d'une association caritative pour laquelle il était parti s'installer dans ce pays. Il y travaillait en temps que médecin dans une clinique de brousse. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré la mère de Nessa. Elle était infirmière dans ce même hôpital. Ils s'étaient mariés et 3 ans après leur rencontre Nessa avait vu le jour. Elle devait son nom au Silmarillon de Tolkien dont son père était un grand fan. Jusqu'à l'age de 15 ans elle avait grandie en Afrique, dans le même village qui avait vu naître sa mère, puis le mal du pays se faisant trop fort pour son père ils étaient retournés s'installer à New York où elle avait fait des études de management avant d'être repéré par un chasseur de tête à l'âge de 17 ans. Elle avait alors commencée une grande carrière de mannequin, défilant pour les plus grand, voyageant dans presque tous les pays du monde. A l'age de 25 ans elle avait pris sa retraite et s'était lancée dans le management.

Dray fut surpris de voir à quel point elle était simple. A 31 ans s'était une femme accomplie. Elle vivait ici à quelques rues de ses parents, adorait son job et était épanouie. La seule chose qui lui manquait s'était un homme avec qui fondé une famille mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas pour le moment.

« L'amour ça se cherche pas et ça se contrôle pas ! Ca vient tout seul quand le moment est venu. A multiplier les conquêtes pour trouver l'homme de sa vie on ne trouve bien souvent que des déceptions et des souvenirs amers. »

« Tu a sûrement raison »

« Toi tu est du genre à courir après le grand amour ? »

« Non. Je…je ne veux pas souffrir. »

Ils discutaient depuis des heures. La bouteille de Saké ayant été remplacée par différents cocktails, les plats chinois par une pizza qu'ils avaient commandés en réalisant l'heure tardive. Après avoir parler longuement de leurs vies ils avaient débattus sur l'amour puis sur divers sujets et s'étaient découverts de nombreux points communs. C'était comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Et puis leur conversation avait pris une tournure très inattendue. Vers 1h du matin une chouette avait en effet interrompue leur conversation en faisant irruption dans le salon de Dray, déposant une enveloppe scellée sur ses genoux. Nessa en était resté bouche bé ! Dray lui avait alors dit que s'était son animal de compagnie et qu'elle lui avait piquée la lettre ce matin, elle venait de la ramener par pure culpabilité. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que cette chouette venait d'Angleterre et que c'était son moyen de communication. Pourtant Nessa n'avait pas semblé choquée. Surprise oui mais pas effrayée.

« Tu crois à la magie ? »

La c'est Dray qui était resté bouche bé

« Heu…je ne sais pas.. »

« Gabriel…il fait des choses étranges parfois…il parle aux animaux, comme toi avec ta chouette »

« ….. »

« Quand il est en colère les objets explosent autour de lui. Ne me regarde pas comme ça tu as fait pareil tout à l'heure... »

« Quoi ! »

« Quand je t'ai montré la photo et que je t'ai demandé qui était le garçon tu as sursauté et ton verre a éclaté je suis sure que ce n'étais pas une coïncidence. »

« Je…wahoo… excuse moi je m'en étais pas rendu compte je… »

« J'ai grandi en Afrique Dray, la magie je connais. Il y'avait des sorciers dans mon village, ils déplaçaient des objets par la pensée, enflammaient des branches, parlaient aux animaux…Je sais que ça existe seulement je n'en avais jamais rencontré en Amérique jusqu'à Gabriel. Il dégage une force particulière et je sens cette force aussi chez toi. Tous les deux vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, vous n'êtes pas humains au sens normal du terme. »

« ….. »

« J'ai essayé d'en parler avec Gabriel.. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Qu'il avait désormais la preuve que je me droguait. »

Dray éclata d'un rire nerveux. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il était préparé a tout sauf à ça ! D'un coté cela répondait à pas mal de ses interrogations. Il savait maintenant pourquoi avait une impression étrange avec Gabriel, il avait ressenti sa magie. Mais il n'imaginait pas qu'une moldu puisse le voir aussi. Désormais il avait deux choix : tout raconter à Nessa où lui lancer un sortilège d'oubliette.

« J'ai raison n'est ce pas. Je le vois dans tes yeux. De plus c'est flagrant chez toi. Tu semble sorti d'un conte de fée avec tes cheveux trop blonds, tes traits trop fins et ta peau trop pâle. Dans mon métier j'ai vu des centaines de garçons androgynes mais toi tu n'es pas comme ça. Ton visage n'est pas féminin il est pure. Tes gestes par moment semblent irréels, tes yeux sont trop profonds. Tu portes la magie sur ta peau, comme Gabriel. Il cicatrise trop vite, il répond à mes questions alors que je ne les ai pas encore posées. Il prend des quantités de drogue qui tuerais n'importe qui d'autre ! Il reste des semaines sans manger et n'en ressent presque aucun désagrément. Je t'en supplie Dray j'ai besoin de comprendre. »

« Très bien. Je ne peux rien te dire sur Gabriel je ne le connais pas mais je peux te dire qui je suis. »

Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi mais au fond de lui il sentait qu'il devait lui dire, qu'elle comprendrait.

« Je suis un sorcier Nessa. Je descends même des plus anciennes familles de sorciers d'Angleterre. Mon nom de naissance est Drago Lucius Malefoy mais j'en ai changé à la fin de la guerre qui a divisée mon monde il y'a 7ans. Je suis ici pour apprendre vos techniques de médecines parce que je pense que cela pourrait m'être utile. En Angleterre je suis médicomage et je travaille à l'hôpital de sorciers de Londres. Mon père était un connard suffisant qui a voué son existence à servir Voldemort, un sorcier mégalomane qui avait pour projet de tuer toutes les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques. On appelle les gens comme mon père des mangemorts. J'aurais du devenir l'un d'entre eux mais j'ai refusé, j'ai renié toute mon éducation, mon « héritage de sang pur ». Ma mère m'a défendue et elle est morte pour ça. J'ai combattu contre Voldemort alors que je n'avais que 18 ans. A 20 ans j'ai assassiné mon père. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucune famille si ce n'est celle que je me suis crée et que tu peut voir en photos un peu partout autour de toi. »

Il fixait Nessa, guettant se réaction.

« Je…je savais que la magie existe ! »

« Je ne te fait pas peur ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. Tu vient d'apporter une réponse a une des grandes interrogations de ma vie ! Je te remercie pour ça. »

Elle le prenait plus que bien car pour elle cela avait toujours été une évidence. Il lui raconta son enfance et la guerre mais il ne lui parla pas d'Harry. C'était encore trop frais dans son cœur pour qu'il puisse en parler, repasser en détails toute leur relation. Elle lui parla des cérémonies auxquelles elle avait assisté petite. Puis Dray lui expliqua comment vivaient les sorciers, leurs habitudes. Il lui montra sa baguette magique et fît quelques sorts. Il modifia la protection de son appartement pour qu'il la prenne pour une sorcière et lui montra des photos façon sorciers. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à en tomber de sommeil. Dray prépara alors la chambre d'amis pour Nessa et lui prêta un tee-shirt en guise de pyjama.

Quand elle fût couchée il s'allongea sur son lit. Décidément cette journée avait été pleine d'émotions. Il venait de découvrir l'un des secrets de Gabriel et avait confié toute sa vie à une moldu. Nessa n'était pas une moldu comme les autres, elle faisait partie de ceux qui avait l'esprit assez ouvert pour les voir. Plus même elle faisait partie de ses humains qui n'étaient pas sorciers mais pas vraiment moldus non plus. Elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques mais elle lui avait confiés qu'elle ressentait les choses parfois, elle avait des pressentiments. En fait la magie était un élément auquel elle avait été confrontée très jeune et la perspective de côtoyer un sorcier ne la dérangeait pas du tout.

Dray ressenti le besoin urgent de raconter cela à Hermione. Il s'installa à son bureau et entrepris de lui écrire.

_Hermione,_

_Il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'incroyable ! Tu sais cette fille dont je t'ai parlé et bien elle connaît notre existence ! Elle n'est pas sorcière mais elle ressent la magie chez les autres. Elle l'a ressenti chez moi et chez Gabriel._

_Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il me troublait tant, parce que c'est un sorcier même si apparemment il ne pratique pas la magie._

_Je lui ai tout raconté sur notre monde. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi mais je sais qu'elle ne dira rien. C'est comme si elle avait toujours eu conscience de notre existence. Je te la présenterais un jour, elle me fait un peu penser à toi, elle est protectrice avec Gabriel comme toi avec moi !_

_J'espère vous revoir bientôt, vous me manquez déjà._

_Tendrement_

_Dray_

Il attacha la lettre à la patte de sa chouette puis lui caressa la tête affectueusement. Il l'aimait énormément. Il l'avait recueilli après la disparition de son maître alors qu'elle se laissait mourir de chagrin et depuis ils étaient devenus complices.

« Allez va Hedwige, c'est pour Hermione. »

Alors qu'il repartait dans sa chambre il vit l'enveloppe qu'elle lui avait apportée. Il l'ouvrit et en sortît un joli morceau de parchemin rose. Dès qu'il le sortît complètement de l'enveloppe des mots commencèrent à s'y inscrire.

_Mr et Mme Zabini ont le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance d'Angéla Avril Fraise._

Le fond du parchemin laissa alors apparaître l'image de Blaise et de Luna qui tenait dans ses bras un poupon tout emmitouflé.

Un autre parchemin était dans l'enveloppe.

_Drago,_

_Ca y est, elle est arrivée ! Je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! Elle est vraiment magnifique ! Faut absolument que tu viennes la voir !_

_C'est Luna qui à choisit le nom, comme tu doit t'en douter ! Après des mois de délibérations j'ai réussi à placer Angéla en premier au lieu de Fraise !_

_Tu sais quand je l'ai tenu dans mes bras pour la première fois j'ai pensé à toi. C'est à toi que je dois mon bonheur, je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant. Je sais que tu est déjà le parrain d'un des fils de Hermione mais si tu acceptait d'être également celui de Angéla je serais vraiment heureux._

_J'espère qu'on aura le plaisir de te voir bientôt._

_Serpentardement, Blaise._

Il sourît. Blaise s'était retrouvé pris en sandwich dans cette guerre. Il n'était pas un enfant de mangemort mais il était à Serpentard et il avait vite été obligé de se ranger d'un coté pour se protéger. Et il avait choisi le mauvais coté. Il avait accepté de devenir mangemort au cours de sa septième année pensant qu'il serait tranquille ainsi. Il pensait que Voldemort n'aurais pas besoin de l'aide de gamins de 17ans alors il avait agi de façon irréfléchie. Seulement Voldemort ne négligeait personne et il avait vite mis ses nouvelles recrues à l'épreuve.

Blaise n'était pas cruel, il avait paniqué et s'était tourné vers le seul Serpentard qui à sa connaissance n'était ni un mangemort ni un sympathisant à la cause : Drago. Ce dernier l'avait alors mis en relation avec l'Ordre qui lui avait assuré une protection à lui et à sa famille pendant la guerre. C'est lui aussi qui lui avait présenter Luna il y'a 6ans en pensant qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Luna était complètement folle mais Blaise n'était pas quelqu'un de très sérieux non plus. Ils s'étaient mariés 3 ans plus tard et Dray avait été son témoin. Une belle amitié était née entre eux même si ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, Blaise et Luna ayant déménagé pour l'Italie, pays d'origine des Zabini.

Lorsqu'il alla enfin se coucher il était exténué. Cette journée avait été vraiment, vraiment très éprouvante.

* * *

A Suivre….

Voilà !

Je me suis attachée au personnage de Nessa, j'avais envie qu'elle devienne plus importante dans la vie de Dray ….

J'ai lu plein de fic avec Blaise et il me fait rire comme perso alors j'avais envie de le caser en vitesse, juste comme ça….

Donc maintenant faut que je me lance un grand coup et que je fasse un peu avancer mon histoire ! Je crois que le décor est suffisamment planté !

Merci de m'avoir lu et à très vite !

PS : une fois de plus merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review sur les précédents chapitres, votre soutien m'aide beaucoup les soirs de doute.

PS2 : Will ton blog est super…que de belles images….

PS 3 : Ca y est j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour mon chapitre 12 : celui ou tout bascule entre Gabriel et Dray...fiou ca commencai àme stresser de ne pas savoir comment le mettre en forme!


	15. Cauchemars et Ames Soeurs

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir!

Au programme de ce chapitre : tortures, viols, inceste (sous entendu)….Il est donc relativement violent !

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : Cauchemars et Ames soeurs._**

_La pièce est sombre et humide, seulement éclairée par une torche qui brûle faiblement près de la porte. _

_Il arrive, il le sait, il reconnaît le bruit de ses pas. Puis vient le sort d'impassibilité pour que la porte puisse être ouverte sans briser le sort de cette pièce qui l'empêche de faire de la magie. Enfin il entre._

_Ses yeux bleus sont éclairés par une lueur de folie, un sourire sadique orne son visage._

_« Potter….Ce soir, c'est une soirée particulière. Tu ne le sais probablement pas mais cette nuit cela fait un an que tu as enfin trouvé ta place dans ce monde en devenant mon esclave. Tu pense que je m'en réjouie ? Et bien oui je doit avouer que c'est jouissif…Ce soir cela fait un an que tu as tué mon maître sale sang de bourbe et je vais me faire un plaisir de t'offrir un anniversaire digne de son souvenir. »_

_Il s'approche du jeune homme enchaîné au fond du cachot et saisi son visage entre ses mains._

_« Oh oui Potter ce soir tu vas supplier … »_

_Il se recule de façon à avoir une meilleure vue de son prisonnier. Un an de torture l'a déjà bien amoché. De nombreuses cicatrices zèbrent son corps. Il est squelettique et maladif. _

_« Je vois que mes sorts de guérisons ont bien fonctionnés. »_

_Depuis une semaine il soignait son prisonnier, lui donnant des potions pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Connaissant son bourreau le jeune homme avait vite deviné qu'il le préparait pour quelque chose._

_« Ainsi voila la raison de toute vos attentions Lucius….Vous me remettez en état pour mieux me démolir. »_

_« Quelle perspicacité Potter ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »_

_Lentement Lucius Malefoy sort sa baguette et faitt apparaître une table couverte de divers instruments et potions._

_« On a tout prévu à ce que je vois...potions cicatrisantes, fouet, couteaux…joli programme en perspective…Quel magnifique cadeau pour nos un an »_

_« Ton insolence m'insupporte Potter mais forte heureusement le petit sourire narquois qui déforme ton horrible visage vas bientôt disparaître. »_

_Il agite sa baguette pour raccourcir les chaînes du jeune homme qui est désormais debout, au milieu du cachot, les jambes et les bras écartés. Lucius lui tourne autour avec un sourire de détraqué._

_Un petit rire sadique retentit dans le cachot._

_« Oui, oui Potter, tu na vas pas sourire longtemps…Ca va être une soirée très particulière…..Endoloris ! »_

_Le jeune homme ne bronche pas. Cela fait un an qu'il subissait le doloris quotidiennement, il y était habitué._

_« Allons Lucius je suis sûr que tu peut faire mieux… »_

_Les tortures commencent alors réellement. Le fouet tout d'abord, des coups puissant sur son torse et sur son dos. Il serre les dents. Il ne faut pas crier, c'est ce qu'il attend. Longtemps il frappe, changeant d'armes, alternant les fouets fins aux épaisses lanières de cuir. _

_Lorsque sa victime montre enfin des signes de faiblesses il change de méthode et entreprend de le travailler au couteau, scarifiant son corps de multiples entailles peu profondes mais douloureuses. Le sang coule abondamment mais il ne crie pas, ne gémit presque pas et tente du mieux possible de retenir ses larmes. Lucius le lacère puis le soigne avant de recommencer plus fort, plus profond. Une mare de sang se forme sous le jeune homme. Il est faible, aux limites de la mort mais il ne crie pas._

_Puis le pire commence enfin. Le sachant trop faible pour tenter la moindre évasion Lucius le détache et le plaque à plat ventre sur le sol. Sans la moindre préparation il s'introduit sauvagement en lui et le viole longtemps tout en multipliant les coups. _

_« Tu vas supplier Potter ! Supplie moi c'est un ordre ! »_

_Mais il ne supplie pas. Rageusement Lucius finit par jouir en lui puis se rhabille tout en lui lançant quelques Doloris. Son prisonnier semble se relâcher._

_« J'en ai pas finit avec toi Potter. J'ai quelque chose de spécial pour toi ce soir…. »_

_Avec un sourire sadique il ôte sa chevalière, se munit de gants avant de la remettre. Il jette alors un sort compliqué sur l'imposante bague qui prît la couleur du métal en fusion. Il retourne Potter et appose la bague brûlante sur l'aine du garçon._

_« Je te l'avais dit Potter que tu allais crier ce soir…. »_

_La douleur est cuisante, insoutenable, oubliant toute résolution il ne pût que hurler._

Trempé de sueur Gabriel se réveilla en hurlant et se redressa essoufflé dans son lit. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et une horrible sensation de douleur traversait son corps.

Haletant et bouleversé il se leva, mis fin au silence avec un cd et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le reflet que lui renvoya son miroir en disait long sur sa nuit. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et sa peau était vraiment très pâle. Il se déshabilla lentement et fît face au grand miroir. Elle était là cette marque infâme, gravée à jamais sur sa peau en témoignage de ces années de tortures, ce M autour duquel s'enroulait un serpent, les armoiries de la famille Malefoy. De toutes les marques que lui avait laissé Lucius c'était celle qu'il détestait le plus parce qu'elle était directement liée à son humiliation. Malefoy ne marquait que ceux qu'il violait. C'était un symbole d'appartenance, cette marque le définissait à jamais comme la pute de Lucius Malefoy. Elle était pire qu'une entaille dans son cœur ou son cerveau. Elle était sa honte, son dégoût, sa douleur.

Il se glissa sous la douche et se frotta violemment comme pour essayer une fois de plus de faire disparaître les stigmates de son passé. Il laissa longtemps l'eau coulée sur son corps comme une purification puis se séchât, s'habilla et alla prendre un café.

Recroquevillé dans son fauteuil avec sa tasse fumante et une cigarette il réfléchissait. Le revoir avait éveillé en lui des choses qu'il pensait avoir à jamais enterré. Petit à petit il sentait sa carapace se briser. Dans son sommeil il redevenait lui-même et ses cauchemars redoublaient de violence. Au fond de lui il sentait que sa souffrance se réveillait et qu'elle exploserait bientôt avec une force contre laquelle il ne pourrait rien. Il avait refoulé sa douleur trop longtemps. Il avait crût à tort qu'en devenant un autre il pourrait échapper à lui-même. Mais son passé était revenu le frapper avec force. Il l'avait revu, lui. Il l'aurait reconnu entre tous. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il l'avait regardé et avait vu Gabriel. C'était mieux ainsi. Il n'avait rien à offrir et rien à partager. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder en face et se mettre à nu devant lui, pas après ce qui s'était passé, pas après ce qu'il était devenu. Alors il l'avait repoussé. Après s'être perdu un instant et l'avoir embrassé il avait laissé Gabriel joué son rôle et caché à l'intérieur de lui-même il avait résisté à l'envie de le toucher encore. Caché à l'intérieur de lui-même il avait hurlé silencieusement et s'était effondré.

Il n'avait fait que repoussé l'inexorable depuis 5 ans mais il n'était pas sur d'être prêt à faire face. Ici il avait crée un nouvel univers où personne ne savait quoi que ce soit de son passé. Mais il lui fallait être réaliste. Déjà les yeux de Nessa avaient commencés à poser de plus en plus de questions silencieuses et il savait qu'un jour elle exigerait une réponse. Il ne lui avait rien dit, strictement rien, que ce soit sur son passé où sur ces cauchemars. Il se raccrochait à elle quand c'était trop dur, se défoulait, l'insultait et elle encaissait sans jamais rien demander en retour mais il sentait que cela changeait. Ces derniers temps elle s'était endurcie, elle s'était lassée se ne pas comprendre. Son nouveau monde commençait à s'effriter petit à petit. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à être Gabriel. La machine des souvenirs s'était remise en marche mais aurait-il la force d'affronter son passé ?

Comment pourrait-il les regarder en face alors qu'il n'avait pas su les sauver ? Affronter ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille alors qu'il avait laissé mourir les leurs. Il se rappelait de cette nuit, il avait vu Ron par terre, il avait vu le dernier souffle de vie sortir de son corps. Il avait vu Remus par terre, couvert de sang. Il avait vu Hermione sur le champ de bataille qui essayait désespérément de réanimer le père de ses enfants. Il se sentait atrocement coupable, il n'aurait pas dût s'accrocher à eux, il n'avait pas su tirer une leçon de la mort de Sirius et il les avait mis en danger, tous. Remus et Ron étaient mort par sa faute. Il avait tué son meilleur ami et après son père et Sirius il avait laissé mourir le dernier des maraudeurs.

« Sirius aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour tu me manque désespérément. »

Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire…

_Flash Back_

_C'était son dernier nouvel an avec Sirius, en cinquième année. Ils avaient fait la fête toute la nuit et à l'aube alors que tout le monde dormait il avait rejoint Sirius dehors pour regarder se lever la première aurore de l'année._

_« Cette année qui commence va être dure … »_

_« Je ne vais pas te mentir Harry, elle sera difficile. C'est la première année qui commence sous la menace de Voldemort depuis longtemps. Elle apporteras son lot de souffrance, comme toutes les autres avant…. »_

_« J'ai peur Sirius, peur de les décevoir tous ! Dumbledore me regarde d'une face différente. Il me protège comme si j'étais le seul espoir de cette guerre...J'ai parfois l'impression qu'un poids immense repose sur mes épaules, un poids dont je n'ai pas encore connaissance, comme si j'étais celui qui devrait détruire Voldemort. »_

_« Tu est fort Harry mais je ne pense pas que cette tâche te sois dévolue. Elle nous incombe à tous. »_

_« Je ne veux pas te décevoir Sirius, tu es comme un père pour moi. »_

_Sirius l'avait serré fort dans ses bras._

_« Tu ne me décevras pas Harry. Tu es le fils que j'ai toujours voulu avoir…à un détail prés ! »_

_Il avait lancé de grands yeux interrogateurs sur lui._

_« Quel détail ? »_

_« Je t'aurais appelé Gabriel ! »_

_Et il lui lança une boule de neige. S'en suivit une bataille, la première de l'année, la dernière avec Sirius._

_Fin Flash Back_

« Sirius…. Si tu avait été là tu m'aurais protéger de lui mais je t'ai tué. »

Il avait honte. Si il revenait ils voudraient savoir. Jamais il ne pourrait leur dire, non, jamais il n'aurait la force d'affronter leur jugement. Il était souillé à vie.

Et Drago…..Il l'avait presque tué. Sans le vouloir il l'avait atrocement blessé. Lui, son avis comptait plus que tout. Comment le regarderais t'il si il savait ? Comme la pute de son père, avec le même regard dégoûté que Lucius.

Il ne pouvait pas revenir et risquer de bousiller leur vie une fois encore. Il ne connaissait que la souffrance, aujourd'hui encore être son ami signifiait souffrir, Nessa en était un exemple parfait, Brian aussi.

Ils avaient assez payés.

Pourtant au fond de lui il savait que quelque chose s'était mis en marche et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui mais refusait de l'admettre.

* * *

_« Potter j'ai quelque chose de spécial pour toi ce soir…. »_

_Avec un sourire sadique il ôte sa chevalière, se munit de gants avant de la remettre. Il jette alors un sort compliqué sur l'imposante bague qui prît la couleur du métal en fusion. Il retourne Potter et appose la bague brûlante sur l'aine du garçon._

_« Je te l'avais dit Potter que tu allais crier ce soir…. »_

_La douleur est cuisante, insoutenable, oubliant toute résolution il ne pût que hurler._

D'un bond Dray se releva dans son lit. La sueur coulait le long de son corps et son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il lui faisait mal.

Il se leva difficilement, son corps étant encore agité de tremblements. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrît doucement.

« Dray ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier je… »

« C'est rien Nessa, retourne dormir il n'est que 5h. »

« Tu est sur tu as pas l'air bien…. »

« C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. Dort. »

Il se força à sourire et la jeune femme quitta la pièce et retourna dans la chambre d'amis.

Dray s'effondra sur son lit dès qu'elle eue passée la porte. Cela avait recommencé, ses cauchemars horribles, ces souvenirs. Il n'y avait qu'une potion pour les faire taire en attendant de trouver un moyen de les enlever de son esprit. Car ces souvenirs n'étaient pas les siens. Son père lui en avait fait « cadeau » avant de mourir. Alors qu'il était à terre près à recevoir de son fils le sortilège suprême il avait dans un dernier éclair de sadisme transféré une partie de sa mémoire dans la tête de Dray. Depuis si il ne prenait pas la potion appropriée il revivait la nuit les tortures que Harry avait subites. Au début il avait crût devenir fou tant ça lui faisait mal puis Severus avait trouvé la potion et il avait enfin pu dormir la nuit mais le mal était déjà fait car si après lecture du journal de Lucius les membres de l'Ordre savaient ce qu'Harry avait vécu lui il l'avait vu. Il avait vu la détresse dans ses yeux, la souffrance. Il l'avait vu retenir ses cris puis les laisser s'échapper sous une douleur trop violente.

Il se leva et sortît de la chambre. Il ne se rendormirait pas maintenant. Il avait complètement oublié de prendre sa potion ce soir et pire encore il avait tellement eu la tête ailleurs ces jours ci qu'il avait tout simplement oublié qu'il n'en avait plus. Seul Severus arrivait à la préparer et il en avait toujours en réserve à Poudlard. Il allait devoir faire un tour en Angleterre aujourd'hui.

Dray entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Il fît face au miroir. Elle était là, sur son aine, cette marque infâme, la même que Harry, stigmate éternel de la punition de son père.

_« Chez les Sangs Purs mon fils on aime pas les hommes. On les viole, on les torture mais on ne les aime pas ! Il n'y a pas de pédé chez les Malefoy ! Alors mon fils puisque tu ne m'en donne pas le choix je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisse jamais toucher un homme de nouveau. Je vais te dégoûter des hommes Drago, et cette faiblesse te passera. »_

_Et ils y étaient allés fort, lui et ses deux chiens : Crabbe et Goyle Senior. Ils l'avaient enfermés dans un cachot du manoir et l'avaient battus et violés à tour de rôles pendant 2 jours. Le dernier soir son père était revenu pour le final et oubliant qu'il s'agissait de son propre fils il l'avait violé aussi avant de le marqué à l'aide de sa chevalière. Il avait crié, hurlé, supplié. _

_« Si jamais l'envie te prenait de recommencer Drago, je pense que ceci te rappellera cette nuit et te feras passer tes envies. » _

Et cela avait marché. Il n'avait plus osé toucher un homme de peur que celui-ci puisse voir la cicatrice sur son aine. Ce M autour duquel s'enroulait un serpent, les armoiries de la famille Malefoy, la marque personnelle de son père. C'est ainsi qu'il marquait ceux et celles qu'il violait, c'était la marque qui faisait de lui une pute, la pute de Lucius Malefoy, la pute de son propre père. Le seul homme à l'avoir touché après cette nuit fût Harry. Dray avait eu peur cette nuit là, peur que Harry la voit, peur qu'il comprenne. Mais il n'avait pas vu. Cette nuit avait été trop intense, trop passionné pour qu'il s'arrête à ce détail.

Si Harry était encore là peut être qu'il l'aurait compris. Peut être que lui il n'aurait pas été repoussé par cet acte horrible après ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais il n'était pas là. Personne ne connaissait cette marque, ni sa mère, ni Hermione, personne. C'était sa honte, son secret, pire qu'un souvenir, pire qu'une cicatrice. Après toutes ses années elle lui faisait toujours mal, une douleur mentale à chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

Il se laissa aller sous la douche. Depuis la nuit des temps de nombreuses civilisations considéraient que l'eau purifiait les âmes alors il passait des heures sous la douche en espérant laver un peu de cette souillure. Il frottait fort, griffant sa peau diaphane, mais rien ne pouvait enlever son dégoût, cette crasse était tatouée sur sa peau.

* * *

« Je veux venir avec toi ! »

« Nessa, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…. »

« Allez s'il te plaît ! Je peux te dire pourquoi mais je veux venir, je veux voir Dray. J'ai envie de connaître ta vie. Je me dit peut être…. »

« Peut être quoi ? »

« Peut être je comprendrais mieux Gabriel si je connaissais son monde. »

« Nessa tu n'as aucune preuve que Gabriel est un sorcier. Et puis le monde des sorciers est très grand je ne pense pas que tu apprendras des choses sur lui et… »

« Il dégage quelque chose de particulier, une sorte d'aura que je croyais unique jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. C'est un sorcier Dray mais peut être qu'il ne le sait pas ? »

« Impossible….Il le saurait forcément…. »

Il fut interrompu par le retour d'Hedwige qui apportait une lettre d'Hermione.

_Dray,_

_Ce que tu dis sur ton amie est vraiment intéressant. Si elle ressent la magie c'est probablement parce qu'elle a du sang magique dans les veines. Soit elle a un ancêtre sorcier soit elle est ce que l'on appelle « une nouvelle source », ce qui veut dire qu'elle a de nombreuses chance d'avoir des enfants sorciers. _

_Le mieux serait que tu l'emmène avec toi un de ces jours ! J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer !_

_Affectueusement, Hermione._

_PS : tu as reçu la lettre de Blaise ? La petite est trop mignonne !_

« Bien, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix alors… »

Il reposa sa tasse de café sur la table.

« Prend tes affaires je t'emmène à Londres. »

* * *

Ils avaient flânés longtemps sur le chemin de traverse, Nessa s'extasiant devant les boutiques. Il l'avait emmené à la cabane hurlante, lui avait fait goûter les sucreries de Honeyduck puis ils avaient mangé aux Trois Balais ou Nessa avait découvert la bière au beurre. Elle avait été très surprise des regards bizarres que les gens leur lançaient.

« Ca se voit tant que ça que je suis une moldue ? »

« Non….c'est moi qu'ils regardent….je suis un peu connu ici. Ne fait pas attention. »

Vers 15h ils avaient transplanés jusqu'au Terrier ou Nessa avait fait la connaissance de Hermione et de Molly ainsi que de Tonks et Remus qui habitaient encore ici le temps de se trouver un nid tranquille pour leur famille nouvellement réunie.

Ils avaient discutés pendant 1h puis Dray l'avait laissé seule ici, il avait une course à faire et il ne pouvait pas l'emmener. Tant pis, de toute façon Hermione avait l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur les personnes comme elle et Nessa voulait en savoir plus sur sa sensibilité à la magie.

Hermione lui appris pas mal de choses et Nessa fût plutôt excitée par l'idée d'avoir des enfants sorciers et de vivre dans ce monde. Elles s'étaient installées dans des fauteuils moelleux et Molly les avaient rejoint avec du thé bien chaud dont l'odeur attira aussi Tonks et Remus.

Etrangement Nessa se sentait à sa place. Tout ici était illogique pour une moldue comme elle mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Non ce qui retint vraiment son attention ce fût une photo sur le meuble à coté d'elle, le portrait d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts, souriant et agitant la main.

« C'est Harry…. »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix basse et pourtant ces mots avaient arrêtés le cours des choses dans la pièce. Ses hôtes la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Finalement Remus prit la parole :

« Tu….tu le connaît ? »

« Dray m'en a parler. »

Là ce fut Hermione qui semblât interloquée.

« Il t'en a parlé ? Dray t'as parlé de Harry… »

« Oui…enfin non il a juste dit que s'était un ami et qu'il était mort mais… »

« Mais…. »

Tous avaient les yeux braqués droit sur elle.

« Cette nuit j'ai dormi dans la chambre d'amis de son appart et je l'ai entendu crier son nom. Je suis allé le voir mais il m'a repoussé. Il …il semblait bouleversé. »

« Il cauchemarde encore, il m'a demandé de lui refaire de la potion ce matin…. »

Dans un grand bruit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année était sorti de la cheminée sous les yeux intrigués de Nessa. Il était grand, brun et mystérieux. Il portait une longue robe noire comme Nessa en avait vu plus tôt à Londres et parlait d'une voix froide mais assurée.

Le petit groupe se retourna vers lui et le salua. Il regardait Nessa avec des yeux inquisiteurs et elle sentit une drôle d'impression dans son ventre.

« C'est une amie de Drago. Nessa Carter je te présente Severus Rogue. Il est le parrain de Dray. »

Aussitôt le regard du brun se fit plus doux. Il posa plusieurs fioles sur la table et pris place dans un fauteuil à coté d'Hermione.

« Dray n'est pas là ? »

« Il avait une course à faire. »

Nessa avait répondu naturellement mais Severus semblait suspicieux. Il regarda Hermione qui comprenant son doute rajouta :

« La maison hantée je pense, comme après chaque cauchemar. Il a besoin d'être seul. »

« Harry, ce garçon il…ce n'était pas qu'un simple ami n'est ce pas ? »

Severus la regarda d'un air amusé.

« Vous êtes perspicace mademoiselle Carter. »

Décidément cet homme avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise. Un nœud étrange avait pris place dans le ventre de Nessa. Hermione reprit la parole.

« Tu crois aux Ames Sœurs Nessa ? »

« Tu veut dire quand deux personnes sont faites l'unes pour l'autres ? Ca me semble assez irréel… »

« Non, on peut être fait l'un pour l'autre sans êtres des âmes sœurs. Mon mari était fait pour moi et pourtant nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs. »

« Les sorciers ne sont pas comme les moldus mademoiselle Carter. »

Severus Rogue avait repris la conversation.

« Les vraies Ames Sœurs sont très rares. Vous voyez mademoiselle Carter l'âme est une chose très particulière et surtout très irrégulière. Dans notre monde, chez les sorciers, il naît parfois des individus dont les âmes sont complémentaires. Leurs irrégularités s'emboîtent parfaitement comme les pièces d'un puzzle. »

« Et comment sait-on je veux dire comment reconnaît-on deux âmes sœurs ? »

« Excellente question mademoiselle Carter. Deux âmes sœurs peuvent vivre toute leurs vies sans ce rencontrer et sans en souffrir mais si elles se rencontrent elles seront irrémédiablement attiré l'une vers l'autre. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'elles tomberont forcément amoureuse l'une de l'autre ? »

« Oui et non. Il se passera forcément quelque chose de fort entre elles, amour ou haine. Elles ne peuvent rester indifférentes l'une à l'autre. Mais une chose est certaine : si ces deux âmes sœurs s'unissent un jour alors les pièces du puzzle s'emboîteront et on ne pourras plus jamais les séparées. Vous moldus vous passez votre temps à chercher l'âme sœur mais tout n'est pas aussi rose que vous le pensez. Avoir une âme sœur peut être terriblement douloureux car une fois unies ces deux âmes ne peuvent pas vivre l'une sans l'autre. Si l'une disparaît alors l'autre est condamné à survivre dans le désespoir jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent enfin. »

« Harry…c'est l'âme sœur de Dray n'est ce pas ? »

« Sans aucun doute. »

« Et il est mort… »

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Remus, Molly et Tonks avaient les larmes aux yeux. Nessa compris qu'Harry était plus qu'un ami pour eux aussi. Ils connaissaient tous la vérité sur la relation entre Harry et Dray même si ce dernier ne leur en avait jamais parlé.

Finalement Hermione reprit la parole.

« Dray t'as parlé de la guerre n'est ce pas ? Harry en était l'un des principaux acteurs. Après la dernière bataille il a disparut. Dray en a été bouleversé, détruit. Il l'a cherché partout, il a hurlé contre le ministre, contres les aurors chargé des recherches. Il a failli être arrêté pour avoir presque tué deux anciens camarades de classe qu'il pensait impliqués dans sa disparition. La première année il a fait tout son possible pour le retrouver. Il menait de front ses études et ses recherches. Il ne ressemblait plus à rien, il était maigre, il ne dormait plus. Bien sur devant nous il faisait comme si tout allait bien, se montrant d'un soutien de tout les instant avec moi et Tonks, il nous cachait sa souffrance. Après un an il a perdu l'espoir et ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Il ne pensait qu'aux études, il s'est jeté dedans à corps perdu pour essayer d'échapper à sa douleur. Petit à petit il recommençait à vivre un peu. Et puis un soir l'impensable s'est produit, il l'a retrouvé. »

« Mais je croyais que… »

« Il l'a retrouvé oui mais pour le perdre juste après. Harry n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres, il était bien plus puissant. Pendant 2 ans il avait été retenu dans une pièce qui comprimait sa magie et….On pense que quand Dray a essayé de le libérer la magie est revenue d'un coup et on est pas certain de ce qui s'est passé mais on a retrouvé Dray à moitié mort et aucune trace d'Harry. »

« Vous en avez déduit qu'il était mort. »

« Oui. Consumé par sa propre magie. Quand Dray a rouvert les yeux il a demandé Harry et…je crois que ça l'a achevé. Il se sent terriblement coupable de ne pas être arrivé à temps, de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver. »

« Mon dieu… »

« Avant de revoir Harry il avait recommencé à sourire, au bout d'un an et demi il avait presque rît pour la première fois et puis il a fallu qu'il le perde à nouveau. Il a fallu tout recommencer, refaire le deuil à nouveau. Il n'en a pas l'air Nessa mais sous son air de beau gosse adorable il est complètement vide. Entre Harry et lui il n'y a eu qu'une nuit, une seule et unique nuit mais ça a suffit à sceller leurs âmes éternellement. Il n'a jamais retouché un homme depuis cette nuit. Il n'a jamais vraiment été le même depuis. Cela fait 5ans qu'il traîne son mal de vivre, son manque. Il est hanté par Harry et il a tendance à le voir partout, récemment encore il m'a dit avoir pensé à lui en voyant un jeune homme à la clinique. »

« Gabriel… »

« Oui….. »

« Il n'as pas tort. »

Remus se redressa d'un coup. Dans ses yeux humides on pouvait déceler une lueur d'espoir. Nessa se saisit du portrait de Harry.

« Quoi ! »

« Gabriel il ….il ressemble à Harry et en même temps ils sont vraiment différents. Ils ont les mêmes yeux verts sauf que ceux de Gabriel sont plus sombres et il n'y a pas ces petites pépites d'or, ils sont vides, morts. Ils ont les mêmes cheveux noirs sauf que ceux de Gabriel sont plus disciplinés et plus longs. La forme du visage est un peu différente. Gabriel est plus fin, plus androgyne. Il est probablement plus grand et plus svelte. Ils n'ont pas la même cicatrice, celle de Gabriel lui traverse la paupière droite. Et la bouche je sais pas…Gabriel ne sourît jamais de manière naturelle. »

Le petit comité avait les yeux braqués sur elle. Remus continua de l'interroger :

« C'est un sorcier ? »

« Je ne sais pas….Il fait des choses bizarres des fois mais…. »

Elle fût interrompue par le retour de Dray. Il avait les yeux rouges et semblait exténué. Il regarda le petit comité d'un air surpris. Il vit la photo de Harry dans les mains de Nessa et l'espace d'un instant il baissa la garde. Nessa comprit alors ce qu'avait voulu dire Hermione. La souffrance de Dray avait envahie la pièce, l'atmosphère était presque irrespirable, le cœur de Nessa semblait se déchirer face à tant de peine. Puis Dray se reprit, il se recomposa un visage doux et calme et la douleur disparue.

Alors que Severus et Dray discutait Hermione s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu as senti sa douleur n'est ce pas. Les âmes sœurs souffrent tellement quand elles sont seules que leur douleur est parfois contagieuse. Cela peut faire vraiment mal si on n'est pas habitué. »

La conversation avait continuée sur d'autres sujets. Hermione s'était excusé pour l'empressement de Remus à son égard. Il l'avait bombardé de question sur Gabriel alors que Dray s'était isolé avec Severus. Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'il sortait juste du coma et qu'il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil, qu'il n'avait pas encore accepté l'idée d'avoir perdu Harry. Puis elle avait fait la connaissance des enfants vivant ici, ce qui lui donnât un avant goût de ce qui l'attendait si elle devenait mère de sorcier.

Finalement Severus et Dray étaient ressortis de la chambre ou ils s'étaient isolés pour discuter.

Dray et elle était rentrés peu après et seule dans son appartement elle n'avait pas fermée l'œil avant une heure très tardive. Cette douleur qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant Dray, cette souffrance étouffante, elle l'avait déjà ressentie une fois.

Dans la tête de Nessa tout tournait à 100 à l'heure….Les yeux verts, la silhouette…la douleur…..

Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler dans son esprit.

« C'est impossible…. »

A suivre…..

**Note de l'auteur** (j'aime bien raconter ma vie ça me déstresse après des heures d'écritures douloureuses et frustrantes….)

Et bah….c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour le moment ! Il est plus de 1h30 du matin et j'ai des courbatures partout !

Pas facile à écrire le début de ce chapitre…..on ne dirait pas comme ça mais je n'aime pas les faire souffrir ! (Quoique…)

Enfin j'espère que vous avez aimé ! L'histoire n'a pas vraiment avancée mais maintenant les choses sont bien cadrées.

Dans le prochain chapitre il y'aura enfin une confrontation entre Dray et Gabriel...Je promet des émotions fortes pour eux deux...

Merci de me lire et à bientôt!


	16. L'inauguration

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir! Certaines scènes de ce chapitre peuvent choquer par leur violence (même si j'ai fait pire.)

Bonne Lecture…

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : L'inauguration **_

_POV Drago_

On était vendredi soir et Dray avait le moral au trente-sixième dessous. Il avait eu une discussion assez éprouvante avec Severus la veille, ce dernier s'inquiétant de le voir replonger. Dray avait fait de son mieux pour le rassurer, lui disant que ce n'était qu'une passade mais il savait que son parrain n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait pas tout de suite parlé de Harry à Severus mais à une époque où il allait vraiment très mal Hermione avait cherché de l'aide auprès du sinistre professeur des potions et elle lui avait alors racontée toute l'histoire. Après cela Severus était devenu l'un de ses principaux soutiens. Dray n'en voulait pas à Hermione. Il n'avait pas eu la force de raconter aux autres ce qu'il s'était passé entre Harry et lui mais le fait que Hermione s'en soit chargé lui avait simplifié la vie, lui évitant ainsi d'incessantes questions sur les raisons de sa dépressions.

La sonnette le tira de ses pensées. Il n'attendait aucune visite, encore moins à 20h. Devant l'insistance de la personne il se décida finalement à ouvrir et c'est une Nessa survoltée qui fit irruption dans son salon.

« Salut Nessa…Je peux savoir ce que tu fait dans mon salon en….en robe de soirée ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi ce soir…. »

« Soit plus explicite…. »

« Ces deux jours passés avec toi m'ont tellement chamboulée que j'ai complètement oubliée que j'avais un cocktail ce soir. C'est pour le travail mais il va y avoir des journalistes, je ne peux pas arriver seule… »

« Demande à Gabriel…. »

« Il a autre chose de prévu. »

« Ecoute Nessa je suis fatigué je… »

« Oh allez ça va te faire du bien de sortir ! »

« J'ai pas de costume….. »

« Menteur….. »

« Nessa je… »

Devant une Nessa en mode Puppy-eyes il finit pas céder et après avoir poussé un long sourire désespéré il avait filé sous la douche. Cette fille était entrée dans sa vie depuis une semaine et il ne pouvait déjà rien lui refusé, décidément il avait énormément changé….Mais Nessa était de toute façon le genre de femme à qui ont ne refuse rien. Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais elle avait illuminé sa vie, lui avait réchauffé le cœur en ce glacial hiver New Yorkais. Alors si elle lui demandait une faveur….

45min plus tard il était dans la limousine au coté de Nessa, lavé, coiffé et habillé. Elle avait refusé de lui dire où ils allaient, prétextant une surprise.

En fait Nessa savait très bien que si elle lui avait dit où ils allaient il aurait refusé de venir seulement si ses soupçons s'avéraient exacts alors elle devait essayer, elle devait les rapprocher.

Lorsque la limousine s'immobilisa enfin il fut traîné dehors par Nessa et crut perdre la vue sous les flashs des journalistes. Il détestait les journalistes, surtout depuis que Harry était partit. Ils avaient fait courir les pires rumeurs sur les soi disants raisons de sa mort et Dray avait d'ailleurs risqué la prison pour avoir fracturé le nez et la mâchoire du rédacteur en chef de La Gazette du Sorcier.

Ce soir cela l'horripilait d'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer où il était à cause de la masse de personne autour de lui. Puis il entra enfin dans ce qui semblait être une boite de nuit et pas n'importe laquelle. Juste en face de lui, derrière une scène où jouait un groupe de pop rock se trouvait un grand néon vert, une écriture, un nom : Le Black Eyed. La salle était grande, remplie de monde. A coté une autre salle avait été aménagée pour une exposition de photo.

Il se retourna vers Nessa près à lui passer le savon de sa vie mais celle ci le devança :

« Fait pas la tête blondinet, si je t'avais dit qu'on venait ici tu aurais refusé de venir, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'est l'inauguration d'une séance photo. Les mannequins sont à moi enfin, façon de parler bien sur….Enjoy ! »

Il soupira longuement mais n'eu pas le temps de protester, Nessa l'ayant attrapé par la main pour l'emmener saluer un groupe d'hommes. Dray aurait pu parier que ces hommes était gay rien qu'en écoutant leur voix. Ils étaient maniérés, parlant d'une voix très aigue, agitant leurs mains dans tous les sens et manquant de s'évanouir dès qu'un jeune homme passait devant eux. Ils étaient tous photographes ou créateurs et en moins de deux ils tombèrent tous amoureux de Dray pour son plus grand malheur…..

Deux heures….

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était monopolisé par cette bande de fou furieux prêt à tout pour faire de la nouvelle coqueluche des défilés New Yorkais. Il avait beau leur répéter qu'il n'était pas intéressé rien n'y faisait. En plus Nessa la traîtresse l'avait planté pour aller parler affaire avec une amie. Si plus jeune il avait adoré qu'on parle de lui là il saturait. Le vase déborda quand un photographe lui demanda le nom du chirurgien qui avait réussi à lui faire un nez aussi fin. Déjà qu'il avait passé 30 min à essayer de les convaincre que ses cheveux était naturels et qu'il ne portait pas de lentilles là c'était trop ! Dégoûté et profondément vexé il les abandonna et se mit en quête d'un verre de champagne, qu'il trouva rapidement d'ailleurs.

Ces espèces de tarés ne lui avaient même pas laissé le temps de regarder les photos, pourtant l'un d'entre eux en était l'auteur mais apparemment il était plus préoccupé par le nez de Dray que par la promotion de son exposition. Crétin.

Il se dirigea donc vers la pièce à coté pour aller voir de quoi cet imbécile était capable.

Les premières photos étaient simples, banales même. C'était des photos de jeunes femmes blondes et anorexiques déguisés en cheftaines scouts. Apparemment les décors étaient censés représentés un manoir mais ce n'était pas vraiment ressemblant et question manoir Dray s'y connaissait puisqu'il avait passé toute son enfance dans un authentique manoir anglais, l'un des plus jolis du patrimoine de l'île.

Et puis il posa les yeux sur les autres photos et là tous les défauts disparurent. En arrière plan de toute il y'avait Gabriel, son air rebelle tranchant avec la classe de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Il avait encore ses points de sutures. Il était beau. Non plus que ça il était magnifique.

La dernière photo de l'exposition était un peu en retrait et elle était signée Nessa. Au moment ou Dray posa les yeux sur elle il senti son cœur se déchirer. Plus de manoir, plus de blondes retouchées juste Gabriel…..

De dos, la tête retournée, son menton touchant ses épaules. Il avait les yeux ouverts et semblaient regardés dans le vide. La photo ne cadrait que son visage et son dos nu. Elle était en noir et blanc, faisant ressortir le contraste entre la peau du jeune homme et le noir profond du phoenix sur son dos.

Dray avait les larmes aux yeux. C'état comme si on avait immortalisé un ange tombé du ciel. Il se dégageait de cette photo à la fois une profonde innocence et une douleur tragique. Comme si on avait photographié la mélancolie, la douleur et la beauté mélangée.

Ca lui faisait mal de la regarder mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait commencé à passer sa main sur la photo, retraçant délicatement les lignes du profil de ce visage qui lui semblait si familier et pourtant si lointain.

Soudain une main vint se poser sur la sienne et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il se retourna vivement et sursauta.

Face à lui se tenait Gabriel. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Il portait une longue tunique japonaise noire sur un pantalon de tissu noir également, lui-même rentré dans d'imposantes bottes de cuir noir aux multiples attaches en fer. Sa mèche lui retombait dans les yeux. Il avait souligné son regard d'un trait de khôl qui les rendait encore plus mystérieux.

Dray se sentait perdu. Une lueur indescriptible brillait dans les yeux d'habitude si vide de Gabriel. Il était d'une beauté déchirante, tellement douloureuse que Dray laissa couler une des larmes qui lui piquait les yeux depuis qu'il avait regardé la photo. Gabriel lui tenait toujours la main et le fixait, silencieux. Avec son autre main il essuya la larme qui coulait puis lui caressa doucement la joue. Il lui murmura de ne pas pleurer puis vint lentement déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa. Un baiser simple, court mais transcendant. Il lui serra un peu plus la main et l'entraîna à travers la salle jusqu'à des escaliers qu'ils montèrent quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivé à son appartement il le plaqua contre le mur et le dévisagea longuement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Un feu s'alluma à l'intérieur de Dray, il ne comprenait plus rien, ne contrôlait plus rien. Il se noyait dans les émeraudes de Gabriel, dans le regard brûlant de cet ange déchu et se mît à rêver de damnation.

* * *

_POV Gabriel_

On était vendredi, soir de l'inauguration et la seule chose que désirait Gabriel s'était resté dans son lit. Il ne voulait voir personne, il ne pouvait voir personne, se sentant incapable de parler ou de sourire mais il avait promis à Nessa de venir. Elle l'avait appelé en lui faisant jurer qu'il serait là ce soir, ajoutant d'une voix mystérieuse qu'il pourrait peut être trouvé un intérêt à la soirée, chose sur laquelle il était profondément sceptique.

Mais une promesse est une promesse et pour une fois il allait la tenir. Gabriel s'était donc levé. Il avait prit une douche puis après une heure passée devant son dressing il s'était décidé pour une tenue calquée sur les personnages du manhwa model qu'il avait lu récemment. Il avait donc enfilé un pantalon noir assez près du corps et une longue tunique japonaise noire qu'il avait mis 15min à boutonner entièrement. Il ne s'était pas vraiment coiffé, laissant sa mèche revenir dans ses yeux qu'il avait surlignés avec un trait de khôl noir. Il aimait se maquiller, c'était une sorte de protection, un masque. Il avait passé une lanière de cuir noire autour de son cou en guise de collier, enfilé ses bottes noires puis était descendu dans l'arène, priant pour que son look décourage les personnes trop entreprenantes. Il n'était pas d'humeur sociable.

Il avait salué froidement une ou deux personnes, cherchant Nessa des yeux, se promettant de l'assassiner si elle n'était pas venue. Et à première vue elle n'était pas là. Puis il la vie enfin en train de discuter avec une de ses collègues. Il allait la rejoindre quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un autre groupe de personne. Son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement vite.

Il était là. Simplement vêtu d'un costard noir dont la coupe laissait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une grande marque. Il avait tressé des longs cheveux blonds en une natte serrée qui lui tombait dans le creux des reins. Une mèche un plus courte lui encadrait le visage, lui atterrissant dans les yeux dès qu'il bougeait la tête.

Gabriel était comme paralysé par cette vision. Pendant un long moment il resta à le fixer, détaillant son visage, le regardant remettre nerveusement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles pour les empêcher de tomber devant ses yeux. Il semblait énervé et las ce qui était compréhensible vu la horde de malade qui l'entourait. Gabriel les connaissait tous, c'était en particulier à cause d'eux qu'il n'avait pas voulu venir, sachant que si ils le voyaient ils allaient le scotcher toute la soirée. Il se retira dans un coin où il était caché des regards mais où il pouvait continuer à les observer.

Depuis qu'il l'avait revu il avait su que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant. Il avait voulu l'éviter mais mercredi matin dans un demi sommeil il avait posé ces lèvres sur les siennes pour la première fois depuis 7 ans et il avait su alors que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Il avait à ce moment précis ressenti une paix intérieure qu'il pensait perdue pour toujours. Il avait passé les 2 nuits suivantes à essayée de retrouver artificiellement ce sentiment de bien être mais c'était peine perdue. Ce baiser avait réveillé beaucoup de choses, trop de choses. Même ses cauchemars avaient redoublés de violence.

Il le vit quitter la pièce et instinctivement il le suivit.

Il ne s'était pas encore aperçu de sa présence, se contentant de regarder les photos d'un air critique avec cette expression dédaigneuse qu'il connaissait si bien. Puis il remarqua qu'il s'arrêtait longtemps sur celles ou il figurait. Enfin il arriva en face de celle que Nessa avait prise un mois plus tôt et qu'elle avait casé ici parce qu'il en manquait une et que ça faisait vide selon elle.

C'est là que tout dérapa.

A l'instant ou Dray avait posé les yeux sur cette photo il avait inconsciemment dégagé une vague de douleur terrible qui avait frappée Gabriel en plein cœur. Il avait senti ses jambes tremblés et avait crût défaillir tant sa souffrance l'étouffait. Puis sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer il avait commencé à avancer. Son cœur et son âme avaient pris possession de son corps et sa raison ne contrôlait plus rien.

Lentement il avait franchit l'espace entre eux deux, son cœur battant vite, anxieusement. Il l'avait vu levé la main et redéfinir doucement les contours de la photo en tremblant. Comme pris d'une soudaine impulsion il se saisit de cette main et ne la lâcha pas même quand il se retourna vivement pour lui faire face. Il semblait si fragile, presque éphémère. Il ressemblait à un ange, un ange tombé du paradis et dont la chute aurait brisé les ailes. Ses yeux humides cherchaient désespérément une réponse dans les siens mais il ne se sentait pas capable de la lui donner. Puis une larme franchie enfin le barrage de ses cils et commença à couler le long de la peau diaphane et Gabriel l'essuya doucement. Il continua son geste, lui caressant la joue délicatement, presque un effleurement, comme si il avait peur que cette vision disparaisse. Ephémère, une vision du paradis qui s'envolerait d'une minute à l'autre.

« Ne pleure pas… »

Il avait murmuré ça dans un souffle, incapable de parler distinctement, puis il l'avait embrassé. C'était un baisé impulsif mais léger, un baiser fragile et timide mais cela avait suffit à réveiller le feu en lui. Il avait alors agrippé sa main et l'avait traîné jusqu'à son appartement, ne reprenant ses esprits qu'une fois la porte franchie.

Maintenant il le tenait plaqué contre la porte d'entrer et il le dévisageait. Il voulait imprimer chacun des traits de son visage dans son esprit. Il avait changé. Son visage était moins dur qu'avant mais il avait toujours les mêmes traits fins, presque féminins. Ce qui choquait le plus Gabriel s'était le voile de tristesse qui semblait avoir été tatoué sur son visage. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant. Son cœur et son âme le réclamaient. Son corps le réclamait il en tremblait presque. Alors il céda à lui-même et l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

_POV Dray_

Gabriel venait de poser ses lèvres sur les sienne avec passion et son cerveau se déconnecta de la réalité. Il n'était plus qu'émotions et ressentir. Une vague de chaleur s'insinua en lui. Son âme et son cœur réclamaient plus, son corps réclamait plus. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine il attrapa la nuque de Gabriel et répondit ardemment à son baiser. Il s'abîma les lèvres sur celles de Gabriel et laissa la langue de se dernier passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent il ne put s'empêcher de gémir et il entendit Gabriel faire de même. Des torrents d'émotions traversaient son corps. Les mains de Gabriel descendirent le long de son dos, caressant doucement sa colonne vertébrale, électrisant sa peau. Dray répondit encore. Ses mains se mirent à déboutonner rapidement la tunique de Gabriel, il s'arrêta à moitié chemin et passa ses mains sur la peau du brun. C'était plus doux que la soie. Il avait l'impression de se brûler les doigts devant l'intensité de la chaleur qui émanait de ce corps. Les mains de Gabriel descendirent plus bas, se faisant plus présente. Dray ne répondait plus de ses gestes. Il embrassait le cou du brun, léchant les veines qui y ressortaient. Il avait l'impression de devenir dingue en entendant les soupirs de Gabriel. Il était habité d'une fièvre bouillante, il fondait, il criât presque lorsque Gabriel lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille gauche L'odeur de Gabriel l'enivrait, il avait l'impression d'étouffer sous la violence de la passion qui les liait l'un à l'autre en cet instant.

Il repoussa légèrement Gabriel pour le regarder. Tout semblait s'être arrêté. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvée une partie de lui-même, l'impression d'être entier depuis la première fois de sa vie depuis Harry.

Un douloureux sentiment de culpabilité lui serra le cœur et lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur Gabriel il comprit. Il comprit ce que Nessa voulait dire en parlant de ressemblance entre Gabriel et Harry. Il comprit pourquoi il était aussi attiré par lui, pourquoi il se sentait si perturbé par sa présence, pourquoi le regarder le faisait souffrir.

Oui Gabriel ressemblait à Harry.

Soudainement il se sentit dégoûté par son attitude. Son corps brûlait mais un souffle glacial avait refroidi douloureusement son cœur. Depuis 7 ans il n'avait pas été capable de toucher un homme, il n'avait pas pu. Et ce soir il avait craqué, ce soir il avait senti ses pulsions ressortir et il avait suivi Gabriel, répondant vivement à ses avances. Ce soir il avait cru voir Harry en Gabriel. Quand ce dernier lui avait pris la main devant la photo il avait cru voir Harry. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais cela avait été suffisant pour l'embraser entièrement. C'est pour ça qu'il avait suivi Gabriel, parce qu'il avait substitué son visage à celui d'un autre. Rien n'allait plus depuis qu'il l'avait croisé parce qu'il avait ressenti chez lui des choses qu'il ressentait chez Harry. Gabriel était presque un souvenir vivant pourtant en ce moment alors qu'il le regardait sans comprendre il ne lui ressemblait plus. Les yeux étaient les mêmes mais le visage ce n'était pas les mêmes expressions, le même comportement. Dray avait laissé son chagrin lui voiler la face et il avait voulu y croire juste une nuit mais il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Si il allait plus loin il le regretterait toute sa vie. Son cœur appartenait à Harry et même si ce dernier n'était plus là, il se sentait sale quand un autre homme le regardait, il avait l'impression d'être une pute sans cœur. La culpabilité et le dégoût se mêlaient en lui, lui empoisonnant lentement le cœur dans une douleur presque insoutenable.

Chaque geste de Gabriel le ramenait à Harry. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser déclenchait automatiquement un souvenir, une image de la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Harry. Tout lui revenait avec une précision douloureuse, les images défilaient à toutes vitesse dans son esprit alors que son souffle devenait de plus en plus rapide.

Gabriel le fixait avec lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard et à ce moment Dray s'aperçu qu'il pleurait. Il fallait qu'il parte maintenant. Il n'avait pas su sauver son cœur alors il devait sauver son âme et il savait que si il restait ici, si il cédait à Gabriel alors son âme serait souillée à jamais. Il avait offert son âme et son cœur à Harry et il ne les reprendrait jamais. Une vague de panique s'empara de lui et il repoussa Gabriel en bégayant des excuses entre deux sanglots.

« Je suis désolé…Je ne peux pas lui faire ça... Je ne peux pas… »

Gabriel le fixait de manière indescriptible. Il fallait qu'il parte, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas le tromper ainsi, c'était admettre qu'il ne reviendrait jamais et Dray s'était toujours refusé à le faire. A ce moment précis plus que jamais il comprenait qu'il n'avait pas fait son deuil.

« Je doit partir je…je ne peux pas…je suis désolé….j'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça…je ne peux pas lui faire ça … Je l'aime…..J'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça… »

Gabriel semblait furieux.

« Putain mais tu me prend pour quoi merde ! Tu m'allumes et tu me jettes parce que t'as des scrupules. Je ne suis pas une pute ! »

« Je suis désolé je… »

« T'es désolé mais fallait y penser avant de m'allumer alors que t'as déjà quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas un jouet ! »

Dray était effondré. Gabriel lui déversait sa haine au visage avec une voix furieuse. Il semblait hors de lui. L'atmosphère se fit de plus en plus lourde. Les lumières vacillaient, tous les meubles commençaient à frémir légèrement. Les yeux de Gabriel n'étaient plus que colère. Il serrait les poings tellement forts que ses ongles avaient traversés sa peau et que le sang commençait à goutter sur le tapis.

« Je… »

« Casses toi ! Retourne auprès de ton mec et ne m'approche jamais plus tu m'entend jamais plus ! DEGAGE !»

Il avait hurlé cette dernière phrase tellement fort que sa voix s'était brisée. Les lampes avaient éclatées, les murs commençaient à frémir dangereusement. Effrayé Dray le repoussa violemment avant de s'enfuir. Il dévala les escaliers et s'engouffra vers la sortie, les larmes lui brouillant la vue, son cœur lui faisant tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait arraché de sa poitrine. Il s'enfui le plus vite possible, et s'engouffra dans un taxi en ignorant les appels de Nessa derrière lui. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer sous la douleur. Lorsqu'il fut enfin chez lui il éclata en sanglots. Il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant. Il avait cru aller mieux mais ce n'était qu'une chimère, au fond de lui Harry lui manquait plus que jamais. Et plus que jamais l'idée qu'il était parti pour toujours le faisait atrocement souffrir.

* * *

_POV Gabriel_

Dans son appartement Gabriel hurla de douleur et de frustration, les vitres éclatèrent sous la tension et la puissance qui ressortaient de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir, son corps était complètement sous pression. Il l'avait entendu parler d'un autre et il avait pété un plomb. Il avait laissé cours à sa douleur en la camouflant sous de la jalousie. La vérité c'est que de tous ce qu'il avait subit ces sept dernières années le « je l'aime » qu'avait prononcé Dray était de loin la chose la plus douloureuse. Il s'était pris la vérité en pleine face, Drago avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait refait sa vie. Il l'avait oublié.

La souffrance était horrible, il avait l'impression de mourir son cœur battait trop fort, son sang circulait trop vite. Le « je l'aime » de Dray avait brisé toutes ses barrières et les émotions qu'il avait si longtemps refoulées se déversèrent en lui, véritable torrent de souffrance. Il avait mal, tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression que son sang était du métal en fusion, du poison, de l'acide. Tout son corps le brûlait.

Agenouillé sur le sol il continua à hurler silencieusement, sa voix restant coincée au fond de sa gorge. Il attrapa un morceau de verre et taillada ses bras, comme il le faisait quand il avait trop mal, comme il le faisait pour se soulager ces sept dernières années. Le sang jaillit de ses bras et pourtant la douleur restait. Cela ne l'apaisait pas, cela ne l'apaisait plus, il avait trop mal, bien trop mal. Les objets tournaient furieusement à travers la pièce, les robinets d'eau avaient explosé.

Il était incapable de stabiliser sa magie, les objets tournant toujours plus vite, les murs tremblant de plus en plus fort.

L'image de Dray était fixée dans son esprit, le film de leurs baisers enflammés repassant en boucle comme les mots qui lui faisait si mal et puis soudainement tout stoppa. Les objets retombèrent avec fracas sur le sol, l'eau s'arrêta de jaillir des robinets, les murs ne tremblaient plus, les blessures se refermaient lentement.

Pour la première fois depuis 7 ans Il pleurait, laissant libre cours à ses émotions, à sa souffrance. Ses larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues, trop heureuses d'êtres enfin libérées. Lucius lui avait révélé que ça l'excitait et que c'était la chose la plus jouissive pour lui de voir couler ses larmes alors il avait appris à les contenir jusqu'à oublier comment on faisait. Il avait oublié comment pleurer mais ce soir tout semblait lui revenir.

* * *

_POV Nessa_

Elle avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Elle sentait les murs vibrer et cela fit tilt dans son esprit.

Elle se précipita alors vers l'appartement de Gabriel et dans le couloir elle croisât Dray en pleurs. Il avait l'air totalement paniqué. Elle essaya de le retenir mais il ne sembla pas la voir, courant aussi vite que possible vers la route il s'engouffra dans un taxi et disparut de sa vue.

Nessa monta l'escalier paniqué. Elle avait senti la tension émanant de l'appartement de Gabriel et elle avait peur.

Elle criât de surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Gabriel était à genoux, crispé, les poings en sang Il semblait en plein milieu d'une tornade, ses cheveux lui fouettant violemment le visage. Elle aurait voulu se jeter vers lui pour le calmer mais tout volait dans la pièce à une vitesse qui l'effrayait. Le sol était pris de secousses. Elle s'assit par terre pour éviter plus facilement les objets qui tournoyaient dans la pièce. Il ne la voyait pas. Il venait de se saisir d'un tesson de verre et se coupait profondément les bras avec. Affolée elle se rua vers lui en hurlant mais une onde la repoussa en arrière alors que Gabriel semblait entourée d'une boule de lumière or. Elle ne pouvait pas l'approcher, il la repoussait inconsciemment. Les objets tournaient tellement vites qu'il devenait impossible de distinguer ce que c'était. Gabriel semblait étouffé, le sang coulait à plein de ses bras il respirait difficilement.

Puis tout stoppa et il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Nessa se précipité vers lui en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas mort, pour que la raison de l'arrêt soudain de toute cette magie ne soit pas la mort de celui qui la générait. Et là elle vit ce qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir. Gabriel pleurait. Recroquevillé sur le sol il laissai libre cours à sa souffrance.

Elle s'assit près de lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il appuya sa tête sur ces genoux et pleura pendant plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'il se releva enfin elle comprit qu'elle avait réussie.

Il avait laissé cours à sa douleur, il avait exorcisé enfin toute cette souffrance qui lui bouffait le cœur.

Il y'avait bien eu un mort cette nuit.

« Bonjour Harry. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, lui montrant son incompréhension. Elle attrapa son sac de soirée et en sortit un petit miroir, le seul à être intact dans la pièce et le lui tendit. Il se regarda et hoqueta de surprise. Son visage avait repris des traits plus enfantins, son air dur avait disparut et surtout au dessus de la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil droit, sur son front son éclair était revenu.

Il avait crée Gabriel comme un moyen d'évacuer sa douleur, une façade derrière laquelle il pouvait se protéger. Mais cette nuit il avait laissé sa souffrance quitter son corps et Gabriel, n'ayant plus de raison d'être, était mort.

« Raconte moi. »

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix douce et il lui obéit. Il lui raconta la soirée, les baisers et sa colère.

« Je l'ai perdu Nessa….Je l'ai perdu pour toujours… »

« Non au contraire tu vient de le retrouver. »

« Il en aime un autre. Il me l'a dit. »

« Il l'a dit à Gabriel, mais Gabriel estparti maintenant. »

Une fois de plus il lui lança un regard interrogatif, cherchant dans ses yeux les réponses qu'elle semblait connaître.

« Harry tu crois aux âmes sœurs ? »

Elle lui expliqua ce que Severus et Hermione lui avaient dit à propos des âmes sœurs. Il l'écouta, essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Ca veut dire ? »

« Ca veut dire qu'il t'aime encore et qu'il t'aimeras probablement toujours. Ca veut aussi dire que tu vas devoir faire face Harry. Tu as une vie à reprendre. »

« Je ne peux pas…Je n'en ai pas la force. »

« Si tu ne le fait pas tu en mourras, et Dray en mourra aussi. Je ne connaît pas ton passé Harry mais rien n'est insurmontable. Il t'aime, ta famille t'aime, tes amis t'aiment et ils ont besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin d'eux. »

« Non…je les ai fait souffrir, je leur ai apporté la mort…..J'apporte toujours la mort. »

« Je les ai vu Harry, ils souffrent tous de ton absence ! »

« Tu les as vus… »

« Oui… Ils t'ont cherchés Harry et certains te cherchent encore…Remus il… »

« Remus est mort, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. »

« Il est vivant Harry et il a besoin de toi. Il ne veut pas croire à ta mort et il va se perdre à vouloir te chercher. Hermione m'a dit qu'il arrivait à peine a regarder sa fille tellement il se sent coupable de ta mort. »

« Remus a une fille…. »

«Oui, et Hermione à des jumeaux et ils ont tous besoin de toi. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais Nessa ça fait si longtemps… »

« Tu vas y arriver Harry. Je suis là et je vais t'aider à recoller un à un les morceaux de ta vie brisée, en commençant pas Dray. »

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'en provoquant leur rencontre elle risquait de les briser mais elle devait le faire. Elle savait que la photo bouleverserait Dray et le rendrait vulnérable mais il le fallait. Il fallait faire en sorte qu'ils se trouvent parce que c'était la seule façon de briser Gabriel et de libérer Harry. Parce qu'elle savait qu'au fil des années il s'était enfermé dans ce personnage au point de ne plus pouvoir en sortir et parce qu'elle savait qu'au final ça l'aurait tué.

« Le chemin va être long Harry mais je te jure qu'au final tu trouveras le bonheur. »

Elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front, il s'était endormi dans ses bras apaisé et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait brisé cette étreinte. Il était fragile, vulnérable, à vif.

Elle murmura pour elle-même.

« Je suis désolé Gabriel mais il le fallait, tu devais mourir pour qu'il puisse vivre à nouveau. »

* * *

A Suivre….

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de le poster parce que j'avais peur de vous décevoir…

Je m'excuse à l'avance car mes updates risquent de passer de deux à un chapitre par semaine tout simplement parce que ces derniers temps j'ai eu du mal à écrire cette fic. J'approche de la fin et c'est un peu délicat parce que je crois qu'inconsciemment je n'ai pas envie de la finir ! C'est la première j'y suis attachée !

Mais pas d'inquiétudes je la finirais, j'ai déjà la fin en tête mais maintenant faut que les mots sortent….et ça se commande pas !

Merci de me lire, d'être là à chaque chapitre. Vos review me font super plaisir ! Elles sont ma motivation pour continuer les jours de frustrations …

D'ailleurs en parlant de frustration merci à Samaël de me remonter le moral avec ces mots tout mimi !


	17. Quand les masques tombent

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir!

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Quand les masques tombent…**_

Cela faisait trois jours, trois jours qu'ils étaient prostrés dans leurs lits, trois jours qu'ils dormaient pour se remettre de leurs émotions trop fortes de vendredi soir. Nessa venait tous les jours vérifier l'état de Harry mais elle n'avait pas réussie à joindre Dray.

En fait personne n'avait réussi à joindre Dray depuis vendredi soir. Le téléphone sonnait dans le vide, Hedwige était retourné au terrier avec la lettre d'Hermione même pas décachetée. La porte était fermée et Nessa avait eu beau frappé, personne ne lui avait répondu.

Quatre jours, et au terrier la tension montait considérablement parce que ce n'était pas normal pour Drago de ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant une aussi période. De plus la clinique avait appelée pour demander la raison de son absence, ce qui avait fini de créer un mouvement de panique.

Le cinquième jour, alors que Nessa frappait à la porte encore plus inquiète que la veille la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Mais ce n'était pas Dray. Elle ne le reconnu pas tout de suite. Il faut dire qu'avec les cheveux attachés et vêtu comme un moldu Severus Rogue avait une autre allure.

« Mademoiselle Carter, j'attendais votre visite avec impatience…. »

L'inquiétude rongeant tout le terrier Severus avait délégué ses cours à son assistant et avait pris un portoloin pour rejoindre son filleul. Après avoir réussi à briser les barrières magiques de l'appartement il avait trouvé Dray dans le salon, plongé dans le coma. Severus avait quelques notions en Médicomagie qu'il avait étudié avant que son passé de mangemort ne lui ferme définitivement les portes de la profession. Il avait ausculté le blond et avait découvert qu'il était simplement dans un état de faiblesse extrême.

Et pour cause. Depuis le premier jour où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Gabriel il ne dormait presque plus, ne mangeait presque plus et cela avait encore empiré après ses cauchemars. Lors de l'inauguration ses nerfs avaient étés mis à rude épreuve, une trop rude épreuve et ils n'avaient pas tenus le coup. Il s'était retrouvé submergé par sa propre douleur, une souffrance presque insupportable et s'est en réaction à cette douleur qu'il était tombé dans le coma.

Severus se doutait bien qu'il verrait Nessa Carter rapidement, elle était la seule amie de Dray à New York et il espérait qu'elle aurait plus de détails à lui apporter sur les événements.

« Dray vas bien ? »

Nessa semblait vraiment paniquée. Severus ne put que constater les énormes cernes sous ses yeux.

« Il vas bien. Il est inconscient. C'est un coma magique, on ne peut rien faire pour l'en sortir. Il est très faible, tellement faible que sa magie l'a plongé dans un état d'inconscience le temps qu'il reprenne des forces. Cela arrive assez fréquemment chez les sorciers après un choc psychologique ou une blessure grave.»

« Et il vas se réveiller n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. »

« Il a déjà vécu ça… »

« Oui après avoir tenter de délivrer Harry. Il a été gravement blessé mais, si son corps à récupérer toute sa force au bout de deux semaines, il est resté inconscient presque un mois. »

« Un mois ! »

« Les comas sorciers peuvent êtres très longs, certains durent des années. Prenez Remus, il est resté inconscient 7ans. Maintenant j'aimerais avoir des explications et je pense que vous savez ce qui s'est passé. Dray était en smoking quand je l'ai trouvé, et il semblait avoir beaucoup pleuré, il y'avait de nombreux objets cassés près de lui et il serrait contre lui une photo... »

« De Harry. »

« Une fois de plus votre perspicacité m'impressionne Mademoiselle Carter même si je me doute que c'est plus que ça… »

« Vous pouvez le laissez seul un moment ? »

« Je le peux. »

« Parfait je doit vous emmener quelque part. »

Après avoir lancé un sort d'alarme sur Dray afin d'être prévenu dans l'éventualité d'un réveil Severus suivit Nessa jusqu'à sa voiture. Après un court trajet ils arrivèrent dans une petite rue. Ils descendirent de voiture et Nessa le guida jusqu'à une porte de bois magnifiquement sculpté. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que deux noms sur l'interphone, Gabriel et un autre nom qui semblait être celui d'une boîte de nuit.

« Venez c'est par là. »

Docilement il suivit Nessa dans les escaliers jusqu'à un grand appartement qui semblait avoir été la proie d'un cyclone. Il y'avait eu de la magie ici, c'était la seule explication, les murs en portaient encore les traces. Et à en juger par le carnage le sorcier en question devait être puissant, très puissant. Les meubles étaient en miettes, les objets fracassés, les fenêtres rebouchées grossièrement par des plaques de bois.

« J'ai essayé de ranger un peu mais c'est un tel chantier… Suivez moi c'est par là. »

Elle lui désigna une porte qu'elle ouvrit.

« Merlin tout puissant. »

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit au coté du jeune homme. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien lui.

« Comment est-ce possible… »

« Il est inconscient depuis 5 jours. »

« C'est lui la cause de ce bazar ? »

« Oui. Je sais pas comment il a fait, je crois qu'il ne contrôlait rien. Tout volait dans tous les sens et il y'avait du sang et… »

« Dray le sais ? »

« Non. »

« Et vous, vous savez depuis quand ? »

« J'ai compris après ma visite l'autre jour. Il s'était caché derrière une autre apparence. »

« Le fameux Gabriel. »

« Vous êtes très perspicace Mr Rogue. »

Severus la regarda d'un air amusé, il était rare qu'on lui retourne ce genre de remarque mais cette jeune femme n'avait nullement l'air impressionné par son air froid et dédaigneux. Se retournant vers Harry il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

« J'imagine que ceci est aussi votre oeuvre ? »

« Je… »

Son sourire se perdit et il regretta immédiatement ses paroles lorsqu'elle éclata en larmes dans ses bras, le prenant totalement au dépourvu.

« Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, je voulais juste qu'ils se rencontrent, qu'ils se revoient… Je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi grave. Je m'en veux énormément si jamais ils ne se réveillent pas je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. »

« Ils se réveilleront. »

« Mais si j'ai tous gâché ? Peut être que Dray refusera de le revoir...J'ai promis à Harry que je l'aiderai mais je ne sais pas quoi faire et je suis toute seule et… »

« Chut, vous n'êtes pas seul je suis là. »

Ces paroles eurent l'effet escompté et Nessa se calma à son grand soulagement. Il n'était pas le spécialiste en matière de réconfort.

« Il va falloir veiller sur lui et lui donner des potions régulièrement. Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez le faire et je n'ai pas envie de faire le slalom entre les deux appartements tous les jours. »

« Vous voulez les mettre dans le même appartement ? »

« Exactement Mlle Carter. On vas emmener Harry chez Dray, il y'a deux chambres. »

« Comment on le déplace ? »

« Je vais transplaner avec lui. »

« Transplaner ? »

Severus lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'était le transplanage puis il lui demanda de préparer un sac avec les affaires de Harry afin qu'il ait de quoi se vêtir à son réveil.

Pendant qu'elle faisait le tour des placards il lança des Reparo à travers tout l'appartement de façon à redonner à celui-ci son aspect d'origine. Quand tous les meubles et objets eurent retrouvés leur forme initiale Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et transplana jusqu'à l'appartement de Dray. Il avait désactivé le sort anti-transplanage en arrivant, il avait bien fait.

Il déposa Harry dans la chambre d'ami et se permit de le regarder un moment. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, plus fin et plus maigre peut être. Plus grand aussi. Une cicatrice de plus sur son œil droit, comme si une seule n'avait pas suffit. Il n'avait jamais été proche de Harry même si au fil du temps un respect mutuel s'était installé entre eux deux. Harry avait beau être le fils de son pire ennemi il l'avait néanmoins sauvé en tuant Voldemort et Severus lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Et puis c'était l'âme sœur de son filleul, et Dray était la personne auquel il tenait le plus au monde. Il n'avait que lui, il n'avait jamais eu que lui.

Il savait ce que Harry avait traversé. Il avait refusé d'en lire les détails dans le journal de Lucius mais son don d'Occlumens lui avait donné accès au souvenir des rêves de Dray, et il avait vu l'horreur des tortures et des humiliations.

Lui-même avait vécu des atrocités enfant, son moldu de père lui faisant payer son « anormalité ». Jamais il ne l'avait violé mais il avait battu sa mère sous ses yeux avant de s'en prendre à Severus lorsque celui-ci avait atteint l'age de 10ans. Il avait cru se reconstruire à Poudlard mais il avait été envoyé dans la mauvaise maison et au lieu de trouver soutien et réconfort il avait appris la haine et le mépris. Au lieu d'avancer vers l'avenir il avait ruminé sa vengeance. Les choses n'auraient pas été les mêmes si il était allé à Gryffondor, il serait probablement devenu ami avec James Potter et sa bande, il aurait été un combattant de l'Ordre du Phoenix dès le début. Mais non il était allé à Serpentard, il avait rencontré Lucius Malefoy et il était devenu Mangemort.

Il fut interrompu dans ces sombres pensées par le retour de Nessa. Elle portait dans les bras un grand tableau.

« Qu'est-ce ? »

« Le tableau fétiche de Gabriel enfin, de Harry. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux l'a peint. Je pense que c'est Harry, je crois que peindre était une façon de redevenir lui-même. Il ne s'en sépare jamais même si il le cache. »

« Je n'avais pas connaissance de ses talents de peintre. Suivez moi je sais où le mettre. »

Severus prit le tableau et alla le placer dans la chambre de Dray, face au lit.

« Quand il se réveillera je pense que ça l'aidera à comprendre et que le choc sera moins fort. »

« Ils vont vite se réveiller n'est ce pas ? Cela fait déjà 5 jours… »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je n'ai qu'une semaine de vacances donc j'espère qu'ils ne tarderont pas.»

Dray remua légèrement dans son inconscience et Severus s'approcha de lui pour remettre ses couvertures correctement, dégageant de ses yeux les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées sur son front. Endormi il ressemblait vraiment à ange. Sa fragilité ressortait, de même qu'une certaine innocence.

Dans ces moments là Severus avait mal en le regardant parce qu'il savait que cette innocence Dray ne la retrouverait jamais. Lucius parlait beaucoup et se vantait particulièrement de ces méthodes d'enseignements, évidemment il s'était vanté de la façon dont il avait ramené son fils dans le droit chemin de l'hétérosexualité. Il avait du écouter sans broncher le récit de Lucius, luttant contre son envie de lui coller son poing à la figure, la haine le brûlant comme de l'acide. Il avait vu Dray souffrir de la honte et du dégoût avant de retrouver le sourire dans l'Ordre. Il l'avait vu revivre un temps puis sombrer plus profondément encore.

Ce fut un cri qui le sortit de ses pensées. Dans son lit Dray s'agitait comme un dément et lorsque Nessa apparut complètement bouleversée à la porte il devina qu'Harry devait faire de même dans l'autre chambre. Il prit le blond dans ses bras et le serra fort, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et envoya Nessa faire de même avec le brun. Une fois qu'ils furent calmés il leur administra à tous deux une potion empêchant les rêves.

Dans le salon Nessa reprenait lentement ses esprits. N'importe qui aurait pu deviner la nature des rêves devant l'expression horrifiée des deux jeunes hommes. Leurs cris n'étaient que terreur et souffrance. Cela l'avait affecté profondément.

« Tenez mangez, c'est du chocolat magique, vous irez mieux après. »

« Leurs cris c'est…c'est normal ? »

« Ils sont dans le coma certes mais leurs inconscients fonctionnent toujours. Leur esprit est en sommeil mais pas arrêté. »

« Ils avaient l'air terrifiés… »

« Mademoiselle Carter il y'a dans le passé de ces deux garçons des atrocités que vous n'oseriez pas imaginer. »

« C'est à cause de cet homme Lord quelque chose ? Dray m'en as parlé un soir... »

« Lord Voldemort a eu un rôle déterminant dans la vie de nombreuses personnes. »

« Dans la votre aussi. »

« Dans la mienne aussi mais dans le cas des garçons c'est différent. Voldemort a tracé leur destin avant même leur naissance. »

« Racontez moi. »

« Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne chose Mademoiselle. Ce n'est pas une jolie histoire. »

« S'il vous plait. »

« Dray vous a déjà parlé de Voldemort. Cet homme a divisé l'Angleterre sorcière pendant des années. C'était un homme froid, aigri et cruel. Le père de Dray était un mangemort, un serviteur de Voldemort, peut être son serviteur préféré après moi. »

« Vous !»

Severus releva sa manche, lui dévoilant ainsi le tatouage infâme que rien ne pouvait effacer.

« Je suis devenu mangemort à l'age de 20 ans. J'étais un jeune homme faible, rempli de haine contre mon moldu de père qui avait tué ma mère à force de la frapper. A l'école j'ai rencontré Lucius Malefoy qui est devenu mon meilleur ami. Je l'enviais parce qu'il avait tout ce que je désirai, il était tout ce que j'aurais aimé être. Beau, riche, intelligent. Il était l'unique héritier d'une grande famille de sorciers qui avaient jurés fidélité à Voldemort depuis déjà des années. Le père de Lucius était un mangemort, sa mère également. Auprès de Lucius je me sentais fort et important. Je n'étais pas aimé par les autres élèves, à vrai dire ils me détestaient même et je leur rendais bien. Nous étions sans cesse en train de nous disputer avec une bande de jeune d'une autre maison. »

« Il y'avait plusieurs maisons… »

« Dray ne vous a pas parlé de Poudlard ? »

« Non »

« Poudlard est la plus grande école de sorcellerie au monde, et c'est la seule école de sorcellerie anglaise. C'est là-bas que j'enseigne. Les élèves sont divisés en 4 groupes, 4 maisons. Il y'a Serdaigle, la maison des travailleurs et des intellectuels, Poufsouffle où vont les élèves stupides mais loyaux et enfin les deux plus célèbres maisons dont la rivalité est légendaire dans notre monde : Serpentard et Gryffondor. Serpentard est la maison des ambitieux et des rusés, Gryffondor celle des courageux et des intrépides. »

« Vous étiez dans laquelle ? »

« J'étais à Serpentard, tout comme Lucius et tout comme Dray des années plus tard. Cette maison avait déjà la triste réputation de former des mangemorts. En fait les Sang purs étaient souvent issus de familles très ambitieuses donc ils allaient tous à Serpentard, et comme Voldemort ne recrutait que chez les sangs purs alors forcément de nombreux Serpentard ont rejoint ses rangs. »

« Mais vous vous n'êtes pas un sang pur… »

« Non. Voldemort m'a accepté parce que je lui ressemblais. Comme lui mon père était un moldu qui avait rejeté sa famille. Comme lui je le haïssais. Vous savez je suis devenu Mangemort parce que mes amis l'étaient et que mes ennemis les détestaient. Je n'ai jamais partagé les idéaux de Voldemort sur la supériorité des sangs purs mais je m'en suis bien caché et une fois engagé je n'ai pas pu faire demi tour. On servait Voldemort ou on mourrait, il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Une fois qu'il avait apposé sa marque sur vous, vous lui apparteniez. J'avais une place de choix dans la hiérarchie des mangemorts et cela a été plus qu'utile à l'Ordre du Phoenix quand j'ai changé de camp. »

« L'Ordre du Phoenix… »

« L'Ordre était le camp adverse, ceux qui luttaient contre Voldemort. Il a été crée par Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard il y'a des années. C'est une organisation très soudée qui existe encore de nos jours. J'en fais partie, de même que Dray, Harry et tous ceux que vous avez rencontré au Terrier.»

« Alors vous avez trahis Voldemort…. »

« Ma vision des mangemorts a changée le jour de la naissance de Dray. Voyez vous mademoiselle Carter, Lucius était un mangemort que Voldemort appréciait beaucoup. Il a arrangé son mariage avec la fille d'une autre famille de mangemort, Narcissa Black. Narcissa était une femme d'une beauté seulement égalée par sa gentillesse. Malheureusement pour elle, elle est née dans la mauvaise famille. Seul son cousin Sirius, le parrain de Harry, s'est opposé à la tradition en refusant de devenir mangemort et il a été renié pour ça mais Narcissa était une fille, c'était plus difficile pour elle et elle ne connaissait pas assez Sirius pour lui demander de l'aide. Elle à donc été mariée de force à Lucius et quelques temps après elle a donné naissance à un fils. Voldemort en a été enchanté. On a rasé un village entier pour célébrer cette naissance. C'est Voldemort en personne qui m'a choisi pour être le parrain de cet enfant. Son père l'a nommé Drago pour qu'il ait la force d'un dragon, qu'il soit aussi redoutable qu'eux. Voldemort nous a chargé Lucius et moi d'élever Drago dans le culte des valeurs mangemorts. Ils avaient de grands espoirs pour lui. La troisième génération de fidèle ! Ce n'était pas un bébé c'était un objet. Narcissa n'avait pas son mot à dire. Lucius lui a enlevé son fils des bras alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé et lui a interdit de le reprendre. Drago devait être élevé à la dure, c'était un Malefoy. »

« C'est horrible… »

« Et encore ce n'est pas le pire. Peu après la naissance de Drago j'ai été envoyé en mission et j'ai appris qu'un enfant allait naître, et que cet enfant aurait le pouvoir de tuer Voldemort. Je l'ai répété à mon maître, pensant qu'il ferait surveiller l'enfant mais non. Voldemort a décidé de le trouver et de le tuer ainsi que toute sa famille. Quand j'ai réalisé mon erreur je suis allé trouver Dumbledore et je suis devenu espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. »

« Cela à du être difficile. »

«Très. Le ministère était très méfiant avec moi. Si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas aidé je ne serais plus rien aujourd'hui. Mais par-dessus tout le plus difficile à été de me faire accepter de mon pire ennemi, James Potter, dont l'enfant à naître pouvait correspondre à celui que Voldemort recherchait. »

« Et c'était lui ? »

« Oui. Un soir d'octobre, un an après la naissance du petit, Voldemort a débarqué chez James et l'a tué. Ensuite il a assassiné sa femme Lily et enfin il a tenté de tuer son fils. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'en ce sacrifiant pour son enfant Lily Potter lui avait transmis la plus efficace des protection : l'amour. Le sort que Voldemort lança sur le petit se retourna contre lui. Il fut réduit à l'état de spectre errant et le fils de James se retrouva orphelin et héro malgré lui du monde sorcier qui l'appelait Le Survivant. »

« Que lui ait-il arrivé ensuite ? »

« Il a été recueilli par la sœur de sa mère, une moldue. Elle et son mari, détestant la magie, le traitèrent comme un monstre. Il souffrait beaucoup mais nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de le voir grandir dans notre monde. Les mangemorts attendaient le retour de leur maître, beaucoup cherchaient à se venger. Pendant de longues années il resta caché. Moi je suis devenu professeur à Poudlard, j'avais fait des études de Médicomagie mais en temps qu'ex-mangemort le ministère m'a interdit d'exercer. J'ai gardé un œil sur mon filleul aussi souvent que possible, préservant mon amitié avec Lucius dans ce but. Lors de son entrée à Poudlard Drago ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, du moins mieux que je ne l'avais espéré même si le bourrage de crâne de son père en avait fait un parfait imbécile, froid et hautain, persuadé de sa supériorité. Il s'est tout de suite disputé avec le fils de James et entre eux une haine tenace s'est installée. Ils étaient les pires ennemis et chacune de leur rencontre était explosive. Cela a duré ainsi jusqu'à la fin de leur sixième année. Entre temps lors de leur quatrième année Voldemort a retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Il a enlevé et torturé Le Survivant, tuant au passage l'un de ses amis. L'année d'après il fit tuer son parrain. Cette même année le fils de James fut mis au courant de la prophétie indiquant qu'il devrait tuer Voldemort de ses mains ou bien mourir des siennes. Il n'avait que 15 ans. Il commença dès l'été l'entraînement qui devrait faire de lui un parfait combattant et l'aider à survivre. »

« Le pauvre, il était si jeune… »

« Voldemort a fait de sa vie un enfer. Il a essayé par tous les moyens de le tuer dès la première année à Poudlard. Il a réduit son enfance à néant et lui a pris toute sa famille. A 15ans au lieu de se préoccuper des filles et de débattre sport et musique il s'entraînait pendant des heures. Heureusement il avait un groupe d'amis très soudé qui en ont fait l'un des leurs, qui l'ont emmenés dans leurs familles. A 16 ans ils rejoignirent tous l'Ordre du Phoenix qui avait été recrée lors du retour de Voldemort. Pendant ce temps là Drago fut torturé et violé par son père parce qu'il aimait les hommes. Sa mère fut assassinée sous ses yeux lorsqu'il refusa de devenir Mangemort et de suivre la voie que son père avait tracée pour lui. Un soir il est venu se réfugier chez moi. Je l'ai pris sous mon aile et l'ai emmené chez Dumbledore. Il a alors rejoint l'Ordre et à accepter de se battre auprès de son ennemi pour venger sa mère. Il l'a secondé jusqu'à ce que ce dernier réalise la prophétie. Ensemble ils ont vécus la guerre, la terreur, la douleur et la mort.»

« Il, ce jeune homme, il a réussi à tuer Voldemort ! »

« Oui à 18 ans. Cela a été dur, très dur. Un combat d'une rare violence. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite Le survivant a été enlevé par Lucius Malefoy qui lui a fait payé la mort de son maître. Pendant 2 ans il l'a torturé, violé, humilié.»

« Il en est mort ? »

« Non. La suite on ne la connaît pas vraiment. Il a été délivré au bout de 2 ans par celui qui était devenu son âme sœur et il a disparu. Je ne l'ai pas revu pendant 5ans, jusqu'à ce que vous m'emmeniez à lui aujourd'hui. »

« Vous voulez dire que ce garçon c'est Harry ! »

« Oui. Harry James Potter, le garçon dont Voldemort a ruiné la vie. C'est ironique n'est ce pas ? Il a sauvé le monde Sorcier mais il n'a pas réussi à se sauver lui-même….»

« Oh mon dieu…Je savais qu'il avait vécu des horreurs, je m'en doutais mais je n'aurais pas imaginé ça. Et Dray… »

« Il a souffert le martyre. Lorsqu'il a libéré Harry il a été gravement blessé. On l'a retrouvé la colonne vertébrale en miette, écrasé sous un tas de pierres. Il y'a eu une explosion et je pensais qu'elle avait coûtée la vie à Harry. Dray est resté dans le coma un mois et quand il en est sorti il a cherché Harry en vain. C'était vraiment difficile pour lui. Il croyait le reconnaître dans la rue et courrait après des inconnus. Des centaines de fois il est venu me voir avec des articles de journaux parlant d'un fait divers à l'étranger qu'il pensait pouvoir relier à Harry. Il cherchait dans les reportages TV, il payait des détectives magiques mais on n'a jamais retrouvé la moindre trace. »

« Je ne connais que Gabriel depuis 3ans…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait avant… »

« Personne ne sait sauf lui. Tout laissait croire qu'il était mort. On a retrouvé sa baguette magique et ses lunettes. J'ai moi-même fait un discours lorsqu'on a enterré son cercueil vide.»

« Vous pensez que Dray vas bien prendre son retour après toute ces années il n'est peut être pas près à ça… Découvrir qu'il n'est pas mort, cela vas être un choc terrible. »

« Dray n'a jamais fait le deuil de Harry, il ne le considère pas comme mort, il refuse d'accepter cette idée et tant mieux parce que c'est son espoir qui l'a maintenu en vie toute ces années. Il n'est pas allé à l'enterrement, n'est jamais venu se recueillir sur sa tombe. Cela fait 5 ans qu'il me répète qu'un jour ils se retrouveront. Il y'a quelque chose entre eux qui nous dépasse grandement. C'est très déroutant parfois… . Chaque hiver Dray regarde la première neige tomber avec une concentration effrayante. Il peut rester des heures à contempler les premiers flocons descendrent du ciel, et il m'a dit un jour que Harry faisait pareil et que peut importe l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, à cet instant ils étaient proches.»

« C'est pour ça…Gabriel restait aussi des heures durant à regarder la neige tomber. Il était presque impossible de le sortir de sa contemplation, il était comme absent. »

« Ce qui est assez étonnant c'est que cela ne correspond pas à un souvenir commun. C'est une chose qui les rapprochent pourtant je peux jurer qu'ils n'ont jamais regarder la neige tomber ensemble. De même aucune autre chute de neige ne leur fait cet effet là, juste la première. Parce qu'elle est éphémère « comme les larmes d'un ange ». A peine avez-vous le temps d'admirer les flocons étincelants que déjà ils s'écrasent sur le sol et disparaissent. C'est un moment « tragique mais d'une grande pureté ». C'est comme ça qu'ils définissent cet instant, l'un comme l'autre sans jamais en avoir parlé. A Poudlard ils se sont détestés pendant des années sans jamais s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient la même manie de sortir près du lac la nuit quand ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Ils passaient des heures à regarder les étoiles sans se voir, ou sans vouloir se voir. »

« Ils sont différents et pourtant il y'a quelque chose dans leur façon d'être…. »

« C'est récent leur manière d'être si semblable. Ils se sont influencés mutuellement. A Poudlard ils étaient complètement à l'opposés l'un de l'autre. Il y'a le physique déjà : Harry est brun, Dray est blond. Dray était très grand, Harry petit. Harry avait un visage chaleureux, celui de Dray était glacial. Puis leur comportement était différent. Harry inspirait la confiance et les gens recherchaient sa compagnie, Dray inspirait la peur et les élèves le fuyaient. Harry était excellent en défense contre les forces du mal, Drago lui y était nul mais par contre il s'en sortait à merveille en potion alors que celles d'Harry étaient le plus souvent lamentables. Leurs styles étaient à l'opposé. Dray avait les cheveux impeccablement coupés et retenus par du gel, ceux de Harry partaient dans tous les sens et ne ressemblaient à rien. Dray aimait les vêtements classes, le cuir, la soie. Harry était tout le temps en jean avec de gros pulls en laine ou des sweats trop grands. Dray était en chemise, Harry en tee-shirt. Harry était le feu, Dray la glace. L'impulsivité contre la patience, la passion contre le contrôle de soi… »

« Toujours l'inverse de l'autre… »

« A un point on aurais dit qu'ils le faisaient exprès ! Je crois que personne ne voyais qu'ils avait beaucoup de choses en communs : l'obstination, la curiosité, la sensibilité…Quand Dray est venu habiter au siège de l'Ordre pendant la guerre je me suis amusé à les observer plus en détails. Il y'avait une foule de détails qui les différenciaient mais aussi une foule d'autres qui les rapprochaient. Par exemple tous le monde remarquait que Harry ne buvait que du café et Dray que du thé, mais personne n'avait fait attention au fait qu'ils détestait tous les deux mettre du sucre dedans, qu'il ne buvait pas de boisson tiède. Ils passaient tous les deux 2h dans la salle de bain le matin. Ils ne dormaient que très peu, finissaient toujours leurs douches par un jet d'eau glacée. Ils fumaient tous les deux quand ils étaient stressés. Ils détestaient les endroits trop lumineux, les espaces trop confinés ou sans fenêtres et les gens trop démonstratifs. »

« Harry est toujours comme ça… Il n'aime pas quand il y'a trop de lumière et il est claustrophobe. Le café sucré le fait vomir. Il prépare souvent des tasses de thé qu'il laisse refroidir pendant des heures en les regardant tristement. Maintenant je sais pourquoi il le fait. »

« Pour la même raison que Dray s'est mis à boire du café.»

Nessa resta encore longtemps à discuter avec Severus puis elle sortit acheter de la nourriture et ce dernier en profita pour faire le point.

Pendant 5 ans il avait persuadé Dray d'oublier Harry. Il lui avait tenu des propos durs pour le faire réagir. Ils en étaient venus aux mains plusieurs fois, Dray lui hurlant qu'il avait tort et que Harry était vivant. Ils revoyaient Dray lui sauter dessus et tenter de le frapper pour le faire taire alors que les larmes l'aveuglaient et que le chagrin lui coupait les jambes, le faisant s'effondrer sur le sol. Il savait que Dray se forçait à faire semblant devant Hermione pour ne pas l'accabler de son chagrin mais avec lui il n'avait pas de rôle à jouer. A lui il montrait l'étendu de sa douleur. Des souvenirs douloureux il en avait des tas. Le pire étant peut être le jour ou il avait transplané sur la tombe d'Harry en emmenant de force Dray. Il voulait lui ouvrir les yeux, qu'il réalise enfin et qu'il fasse son deuil. Ce dernier lui en avait voulu, énormément.

« Je ne crois pas à sa mort. Je n'y croirais jamais. »

Il avait crié, s'était dégagé de sa poigne et s'était enfui. Il l'avait retrouvé au 12, blotti dans les draps de Harry, dans sa chambre.

« Il me faut plus qu'un cercueil vide pour perdre l'espoir Severus. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre mais j'ai besoin que tu l'acceptes. »

Et il l'avait accepté, difficilement, parce que cela apaisait le blond, un peu.

Severus en avait même voulu à Harry. Il lui en avait voulu d'être parti trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt en laissant un Drago effondré. Puis il avait vu les rêves de Dray et il l'avait compris. La peur du jugement et du regard des autres, le dégoût de soi…lui aussi serait partit à la place de Harry. Lui aussi il aurait préféré mourir. Mais Harry n'était pas mort. Et Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Si il avait eu connaissance du passé de Dray, Harry serait-il resté ?

Il lui avait demandé une fois. Un soir pendant un entraînement il avait demandé pourquoi le blond détestait son corps et Severus en était resté sans voix, pensant être le seul à avoir remarqué ce détail. Evidemment par fidélité envers son filleul il n'avait pas répondu, rembarrant même Harry froidement. Pourtant il avait été touché que le brun ait vu cette douleur. Peu de gens avaient vraiment cherchés à savoir qui était Drago Malefoy, son sang parlait pour lui. La famille Malefoy, mangemorts depuis plusieurs générations, des gens influents mais dangereux, férus de magie noire et dont la fortune immense leur permettait d'acheter n'importe qui. Mais Harry avait tout fait pour passer au-delà de cette vision. Au fond de lui Severus était persuadé que Harry s'était reconnu dans la douleur de Dray. Il était le seul à avoir perdu un parent et à connaître cette douleur. Il était le plus apte à comprendre. Mais le souvenir de la haine était tenace, tout comme la peur d'être rejeté et c'était finalement Hermione qui avait franchis le fossé séparant Drago du reste du monde. Elle avait été sa première vraie amie et lui avait apporté un soutien sans faille. A lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Parfois la vie décide que l'improbable deviendra réel. Ainsi Severus Rogue, après avoir trouvé sa rédemption chez un petit garçon aux cheveux blond, s'était pris d'affection pour une bande de gamins insolents et intrépides dont le destin avait voulu qu'ils vieillissent avant l'âge. Plus incroyable encore ces gamins avaient eu besoin de lui. Lui, le solitaire, le rustre, celui qu'on fuyait comme la peste était devenu membre d'un clan, d'une famille. Il avait trouvé une place, sa place. Et pour rien n'au monde il ne l'échangerait. Il n'était pas devenu sociable. Il était toujours le prof le plus haït de Poudlard seulement avec eux c'était différent. Au Terrier il n'avait pas peur de faire tomber son masque. C'était là-bas qu'il avait appris à s'ouvrir aux autres et à s'aimer soi même. Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, il adorait son nouveau rôle de « Tonton-Severus-le-grincheux ».

Lorsque Nessa revint ils mangèrent tous les deux en discutant de l'Afrique. Severus y était allé plusieurs fois. Plus tard Severus agrandi magiquement la penderie de l'entrée pour en faire une chambre. Il conjura un lit dans lequel Nessa s'installa. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle était trop inquiète et même si elle ne l'avait pas dit explicitement Severus avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule. Il se contenta donc du canapé qu'il agrandi également magiquement, lui donnant la taille d'un petit lit deux places. Il se coucha après un dernier regard sur la pendule. Il n'était que 23h mais la journée avait été forte en émotions. Se concentrant il fit le vide dans son esprit et s'endormit rapidement.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent de la même façon, au rythme des cauchemars de plus en plus violents que faisaient les deux jeunes hommes encore dans le coma et des discussions avec Nessa. Cette dernière l'aida même à faire une potion et il dut avouer qu'en plus d'être très curieuse elle était plutôt douée pour une moldue. Il n'y avait pas d'amélioration, ni chez Dray ni chez Harry mais Severus restait optimiste. Cela faisait une semaine, mais ce n'était pas tant que ça au final.

* * *

_POV Dray_

Minuit sonnait juste quand Dray se réveillât soudainement. Jetant des regards paniqués tout autour de lui il mit quelques minutes à réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la pièce. Des flacons de potions vides reposaient sur sa table de nuit. Il portait un pyjama qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir enfilé. Des images floues lui revenaient, des flashs, des morceaux de scènes. Un baiser, Gabriel, la photo d'un ange, Harry. Rien n'avait de sens. Puis il le vit.

Devant son lit il y'avait ce tableau représentant un jeune homme brun pleurant dans les bras d'un ange aux cheveux pâles au bord d'un lac. Il alluma la lumière et son cœur fit un bond. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel lac. C'était le lac de Poudlard, ce lac qu'il avait contemplé des centaines de fois. Il réalisa soudain que les personnages lui étaient familiers.

« Non c'est impossible… »

Pourtant il eu beau se frotter les yeux la vison ne changeait pas. C'était bien Harry qui était peint sur ce tableau. Et l'ange aux cheveux pâles c'était lui. C'était une scène fictive mais elle était trop réaliste pour n'être qu'un hasard. Il était agenouillé par terre, des ailes d'un blanc éclatant lui sortant du dos, la lune illuminant sa chevelure. Harry se tenait par terre, il pleurait la tête posée sur les genoux de Dray qui semblait lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Il était blessé, du sang coulait de son front et venait tacher le pantalon immaculé. Au loin on distinguait des corps, des ombres et la marque des ténèbres qui semblait s'être affadie.

Combien de temps il resta à fixer le tableau il ne le savait pas. De longues minutes. Puis ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur la signature au bas. Gabriel.

« C'est impossible…Il ne peut pas le connaître, il ne peut pas savoir…. »

Les images se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite dans sa tête, des brides de conversations, des cris, un baiser, un autre. Tout se stoppa soudainement et enfin tout comme les pièces d'un puzzle toutes les images s'assemblèrent pour ne plus former qu'un film de souvenirs. Il revoyait la soirée dans sa tête et ça lui faisait mal, très mal. Au dessus du tableau il remarqua une petite carte, un petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel une écriture familière avait écrit :

_Il y'a des yeux qui ne veulent pas voir et toi et moi nous savons que certains masquesrefusent detomber….Mais jamais on ne peut tromper un cœur qui aime._

Cela expliquait les potions, Severus devait être ici. Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre lui confirma la présence d'une autre personne dans l'appartement. Il attrapa les flacons vides et sortit précipitamment pour demander à son parrain la signification de ces mots.

Mais ce n'était pas Severus.

Il lâcha les flacons qui se fracassèrent sur le sol, faisant sursauter celui qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, perdu dans la contemplation des photos posées sur le meuble de cet appartement dans lequel il s'était réveillé et dont il ignorait l'identité du propriétaire. L'homme se retourna vivement et ses yeux émeraude s'accrochèrent à ceux de Dray.

Le cœur de Dray battait tellement fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il cherchait désespérément à s'arracher de sa poitrine. Son souffle était court, sa respiration rendue difficile par l'émotion.

Il ne réalisa même pas que Nessa était ici, qu'elle portait un de ses pyjamas et qu'elle avait fait irruption dans la pièce, réveillée en sursaut par un bruit de verre cassé qui l'avait terrorisée.

Il ne remarqua pas plus son parrain qui s'était élancée vers elle et l'avait retenue, lui intimant de se taire et de ne pas intervenir.

Il ne voyait que lui et son regard empli d'appréhension. Lui à l'autre bout de la pièce qui attendait anxieusement qu'il arrive à son niveau.

Dray avançait lentement, de peur que cette vision ne disparaisse. Si c'était un rêve comme il le pensait alors il voulait que cela dure le plus longtemps possible, et il ne faisait aucun mouvement brusque de peur de provoquer son propre réveil.

Enfin il arriva jusqu'en face de lui. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. C'était lui, son visage, ses yeux, sa bouche.

Dray leva la main et délicatement il effleura les lèvres d'Harry qui soupira. Aussitôt Dray se rétracta, effrayé à l'idée que cette apparition s'efface. Il tendit la main encore, hésitant, se rétractant puis la tendant de nouveau. Il traça le chemin de la cicatrice si célèbre, puis de celle plus récente sur son œil droit. Lentement il caressa ses joues, ses lèvres, comme si ses doigts avaient appris par cœur un tracé qu'ils cherchaient à retrouver. Il continua pendant de longues minutes, ses doigts suivant toujours le même parcours. Sa main tremblait violemment, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans un bruit assourdissant qui résonnait dans sa tête. Ses larmes coulaient, de plus en plus nombreuses.

Toutes les molécules de son corps semblaient attirées inexorablement vers Harry, c'était une pression tellement forte qu'il finit par y céder. Il lança un dernier regard au brun avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de le serrer fort, très fort, pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'échapper, plus jamais.

« Je le savais, je savais que je te retrouverais un jour. »

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Ne me refait jamais ça, plus jamais. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre une troisième fois. »

«Chut…Plus jamais, _My Sweet Prince_..»

* * *

A suivre…

Après avoir eu envie de donner de l'importance à Nessa, j'ai eu envie de jouer un peu avec Severus…Et puis cela permet de faire avancer les choses en douceur, sinon cela serait trop facile…J'aime bien souffler le chaud et le froid mais dans le prochain chapitre Harry parlera enfin de ses 5 années d'errance.

On approche de la fin...Plus que 2 chapitres je pense, 3 en comptant l'épilogue que j'ai en tête…

Sinon….Black Eyed a dépassé les 200 reviews cette semaine (216 au moment ou j'écrit…), quand j'ai vu ça j'ai sauté partout tellement j'étais contente (j'en avais les larmes aux yeux lol).

Alors plus que jamais je vous dit un grand merci à tous pour votre soutien, votre fidélité et vos reviews qui me donne la motivation pour continuer.


	18. Affronter ses fantômes

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence..

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir!

Attention : évocation de viols et de violences.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 14 : Affronter ses fantômes…_**

Un instant il avait eu peur qu'il le rejette, qu'il le chasse de chez lui. Quand il l'avait vu apparaître derrière lui, si beau, si pur il avait senti la panique monter en lui par vagues alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il avait frissonné alors que les doigts du blond effleuraient son visage. Il avait vu les larmes dans ses yeux, la surprise, la douleur et l'espoir. Puis Dray l'avait pris dans ses bras et il s'était senti à sa place, bien, presque heureux. Et il lui avait promis de ne jamais plus repartir, sachant que de toute façon son cœur ne le lui permettrait plus.

Maintenant ils étaient tous assis dans des canapés confortables que Severus avait fait apparaître, bien au chaud devant la cheminée, une tasse fumante entre les mains.

Après l'avoir longuement serré Harry dans ses bras Dray l'avait repoussé.

« J'aimerai que tu me racontes ton histoire Harry. J'ai besoin de savoir et de comprendre. »

Nessa et Severus avaient voulu partir mais Harry et Drago avaient refusés d'une seule voix. Ils ne se sentaient pas encore prêts à être seuls tous les deux. Il y avait encore une barrière entre eux. Une barrière de chagrin, de peur, d'angoisse et d'incertitudes. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, des choses personnelles mais le fait de ne pas être seuls les sécurisaient. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis la nuit où ils avaient couchés ensemble et même si depuis ils avaient rêvés toutes les nuits de se retrouver, il restait en eux un certain traumatisme dû à cette séparation.

Recroquevillé sur son fauteuil, Harry angoissait. Ce qu'il était sur le point de raconter, il n'en avait parlé à personnes. C'étaient des choses douloureuses et honteuses, des choses sur lesquelles il craignait que le regard des autres ne se porte.

« Je…C'est difficile de parler de ça... »

« Il le faut Harry, tu te sentiras mieux après. »

Nessa avait parlé avec son ton calme et rassurant, lui prenant la main. Il la serra fort, de même qu'en face de lui Dray, anxieux, ne lâcha pas celle de Severus.

Il y était enfin, ce moment qu'il avait tant redouté, celui ou il s'exposerait aux regards des autres, où il mettrait son cœur à nu au risque de le voir se briser un peu plus. Harry respira un grand coup puis se lança d'une voix mal assurée.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de mon combat contre Voldemort. J'ai le souvenir d'insultes, de menaces, de doloris particulièrement violents. Je sais que cela à finit à l'épée parce que c'est sa lame qui m'a faite cette deuxième cicatrice et c'est avec une épée que je l'ai achevé. J'ai des images plus où mois floues. Je vois du sang, Remus par terre, qui me tourne le dos. Dumbledore qui a les yeux fermés, il semble si vieux et fatigué. Je vois Hermione et Ron, il est dans ses bras et du sang sort de sa bouche et Dray tu es penché sur lui…je vois des visages tristes, des cadavres, du sang…. »

Sa voix s'était brisée. C'était toujours difficile de revivre ça, pourtant il voyait ces images dans ses rêves dès qu'il fermait les yeux, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne dormait presque jamais. Nessa serra sa main et peu plus fort et il reprit son récit.

« Je me souviens que je ne pouvais pas parler, je voulais vous parler, je voulais aller voir Hermione et la prendre dans mes bras mais mes membres refusaient de bouger et ma voix ne voulait pas sortir. J'arrivais juste à regarder le massacre en face de moi. Puis je me suis senti aspiré et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux j'étais….J'étais enchaîné dans un cachot. Mes blessures avaient étés soignés mais on m'avait enlevé mes lunettes et ma baguette. J'ai essayé de les faire venir à moi mais ma magie ne voulait pas fonctionner. J'arrivais pas à en faire, cela m'étais impossible. Je me suis concentré le plus fort possible mais rien n'y faisait. Et puis il est arrivé. Sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était toi Dray parce que je voyais flou sans mes lunettes mais je reconnaissait tes cheveux. J'ai vite vu que ce n'était pas toi. Il m'a expliqué que là où j'étais je ne pouvais pas faire de magie. Il m'a dit….. »

Il s'arrêta un instant. Ce qu'il allait dire lui faisait mal, très mal.

« Il m'a dit que Dumbledore avait construit ce cachot au cas où je deviendrais incontrôlable et trop puissant et qu'il était conçus exprès pour bloquer mes pouvoirs. »

« Impossible ! Dumbledore n'aurais pas fait ça ! »

Drago, le visage stupéfait, venait de l'interrompre. Severus lui affichait une expression indéchiffrable.

« Il l'aurais fait. »

« Severus tu le savais ! »

« Albus a tiré leçon de la montée en puissance de Voldemort et après que Harry ai survécu pour la première fois il a fait construire ce cachot qu'il a ensorcelé. C'était juste au cas où, en prévention. Après ton arrivée à Poudlard il a été rassuré et il a sorti cette idée de sa tête. Je ne pense pas qu'il ai pu un jour imaginer qu'un mangemort s'en servirait contre toi. Dumbledore avait un gros défaut : à force de mettre ses souvenirs de coté dans sa pensine il a fini par en oublier certains. J'avais vaguement connaissance de l'existence d'un tel cachot mais Albus ne m'a jamais dit où il se trouvait.»

Il y eu un froid quelques minutes puis Nessa fit signe à Harry de poursuivre.

« J'ai mis du temps avant de pouvoir contourner cette protection. Chaque jour je me concentrais de plus en plus jusqu'à avoir des migraines atroces. J'essayais de vous voir, de rentrer en contact avec vous, avec toi Dray. Je savais que si je te montrais où se trouvait ton père alors tu viendrais aussitôt. Cela m'a pris deux ans avant de réussir à voler des images dans l'esprit de ton père et à te les envoyer. J'ai profité d'un moment où….où il était…..occupé. Si il m'avait repéré dans son esprit je pense que je l'aurais senti passer encore pire que d'habitude. Je me souviens qu'à Poudlard on se disait souvent avec Ron et Hermione que Lucius était un malade mais en fait on n'était loin d'imaginer à quel point il était dérangé. Et l'amertume, la colère et l'alcool ne l'ont pas emmenés sur une meilleure voie au contraire. Il….Il m'a…Il m'a fait des choses humiliantes. Il m'a détruit, pendant deux ans j'ai essuyé ses colères, ses cuites, son amertume. Il m'a fait payé pour ma victoire, parce que j'étais Harry Potter, le Survivant et que j'avais survécu une fois de trop. Et puis j'ai enfin réussi, je t'ai envoyé des images et tu es venu. Tu es venu me sauver et moi je t'ai pris pour ton père et je t'ai repoussé violemment. »

« Il s'est passé quoi à ce moment là Harry ? Je veux dire, je me souviens juste d'une lumière blanche, une boule de lumière autour de toi et après tu as disparu. Severus il en a conclut que tu avais été consumé par ta propre magie. »

« Je…Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'est que des suppositions. Je pense que c'est à cause de la protection, j'ai dû augmenter mes pouvoirs de façon considérable pour la contourner et le jour ou tu es venu me sauver tu as cassé cette protection et j'ai repris possession de mes pouvoirs seulement j'était trop faible pour les contenir. J'étais blessé, presque mourant. La veille Lucius avait « fêté » les 2 ans de disparition de Voldemort et je pense qu'il avait dans l'esprit de m'achever. Il avait été particulièrement dur. Lorsque la protection a été brisée mes pouvoirs ont étés libérés et ils ont explosés parce que j'étais trop faible pour les retenir. »

« Et après ? Tu as disparu Harry, comment t'es tu enfui ? Le manoir était protégé contre les transplanages. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Je me suis réveillé dans un lit, dans un manoir que j'avais acheté pour Ron et Hermione. Je voulais…je voulais leur offrir à leur mariage et finalement j'avais décidé d'attendre la naissance des jumeaux. J'ai calculé qu'il s'était passé presque un mois depuis que j'étais sorti du cachot. Hedwige m'attendait avec le journal. Je me sentais bizarre, puissant et faible à la fois. J'étais sale et maigre, totalement perdu. »

« Et tes blessures ? Tu en avais plein quand je t'ai retrouvé... »

« Je cicatrise vite, tu l'as remarqué toi-même. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin là je n'avais plus aucune plaie, juste des cicatrices et ce tatouage dans le dos. J'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser mais rien à faire, il veut pas partir. »

« Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? Tu aurais pus nous appeler, nous écrire ! »

« J'avais honte ! Je me sentais sale, humilié et trahis. Oui trahis, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était à cause de Dumbledore, que si il n'avait pas inventé ce cachot débile je n'aurais pas été violé par un mangemort sadique et alcoolique. Je le considérais comme mon grand père et il m'a trahit. Il m'a utilisé dans cette guerre. Je sais que c'était nécessaire mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir ! Et puis j'avais peur de vos réactions, peur de ta réaction. Merlin Drago je t'ai brisé les os, j'ai failli te tuer. Par-dessus tout j'avais honte. Je me sentais souillé, une souillure contagieuse. »

Sa voix était à la fois dure, amère et distante. Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait ses émotions il les sentait renaître en lui. Inconsciemment il se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil et tira sur son pull pour se cacher le plus possible. Drago, Severus et Nessa l'écoutaient religieusement sans pour autant le dévisager et il leur en était reconnaissant. Ne pas sentir leur regard sur lui l'empêchait de se sentir en danger. Il détestait qu'on le fixe, il avait toujours l'impression que les gens le voyaient comme un être sale. Le regard dans le vide il continua. A ce stade les mots étaient douloureux mais nécessaire, comme une thérapie, un exorcisme.

« Je savais pas vers qui me tourner. J'ai tué Ron, Dumbledore. Je suis sur qu'il y'a eu encore des dizaines d'autres morts. Je n'ai pas été capable de les protéger. J'étais censé faire quoi ? Me pointer au Terrier et demander à Hermione de me soutenir alors que j'ai laissé Ron mourir ? Demander à Molly de me réconforter alors qu'à cause de moi elle a perdu son fils ? Je ne me sentais pas capable de demander de la pitié, moi le sauveur du monde qui n'a sauvé personne. J'apporte la mort sur mon passage, je suis maudit. Je voulais en finir avec tout ça, avec toute cette célébrité qui me répugnait, avec ce nom que je porte et qui ne signifie rien pour moi. J'étais en colère, en colère contre le monde et le destin, en colère contre cette putain de fatalité qui a fait de moi un porteur de mort, un assassin. J'en voulais au monde entier mais par-dessus tout je m'en voulais à moi. Alors je suis parti. J'ai renvoyé Hedwige et j'ai quitté l'Angleterre. »

« Tu es parti parce que tu nous en voulait ? »

«Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne vous en ai pas voulu. En vérité je vous en ai voulu à mort parce que j'avais mal. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis parti. Je suis parti parce que je me détestais. Parce que je ne pouvais déjà pas me regarder dans un miroir alors voir mon reflet dans vos yeux c'était impensable. Je me suis concentré et j'ai déguisé ma cicatrice. J'ai pris un avion pour Rome parce que c'était le premier à partir lorsque je suis arrivé à l'aéroport. Je devais faire le point là où personne ne me connaissait. »

« Tu aurais du nous prévenir ! On t'a cherché Harry ! Je t'ai cherché ! »

« Je pensais que vous me croiriez mort, et vous auriez eu raison parce que je l'étais. Ne te fait pas d'illusions Dray, le Harry de tes souvenirs est mort. Harry Potter est mort, il n'a même jamais existé. »

« Je t'interdit de dire ça. »

« Mais c'est vrai Dray. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Toi tu es le seul à avoir compris que Harry Potter n'existait pas. Je n'ai jamais été Harry Potter, ce n'était qu'un nom et une cicatrice. Harry Potter, le Survivant, le fils de Lily et James Potter. Je ne suis pas le fils de Lily et James, je ne les connais pas, je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de leur existence. Ils ne sont que des visages qui me ressemblent sur de vieilles photos. Harry Potter n'était qu'une arme de guerre, qu'un nom dans une prophétie. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments, de vivre. Les seules personnes à m'avoir jamais considéré autrement que par mon nom je les ai tué ou blessé. Je n'ai jamais su qui était Harry Potter, j'ai juste joué son rôle et souffert à sa place. Et une fois que ce dernier eu accompli son destin il ne me restait plus aucune raison de faire semblant. »

Cette phrase blessa profondément Dray. Il aurait aimé être la raison qui aurait obligé Harry à rester et à vivre encore. Et Harry dût lire dans ses pensées car il continua.

« Tu aurais pu être une raison de continuer Dray, mais je t'aurais apporté quoi ? Je n'ai jamais eu aucun projet de futur. Je ne pensais même pas survivre à cette guerre. Cette nuit avec toi, je pensais que ce serait la toute dernière que je vivrais alors j'ai sauté le pas, je me suis laissé aller parce que je savais que c'était sans conséquence, que même si tu refusais je n'aurais pas à en souffrir longtemps. Pourtant quand je me suis battu avec Voldemort j'ai résisté parce que au fond de moi tu avais entrouvert une porte vers un futur. Au fond de moi je me suis surpris à y croire. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es parti ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé une chance d'ouvrir cette porte en grand et de la passer avec toi !»

« J'ai disparu pendant 2 ans Dray, deux longues années ! Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu m'aimais vraiment, et que malgré tout ce temps tu m'aimerais encore. On n'a passé qu'une nuit ensemble Dray, et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle à changé ma vie entière que cela devait en être de même pour toi. »

« Mais ça l'était Harry, tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Tu aurais pu au moins essayer. »

« Non. Tu as une fausse image de moi Dray. Je ne suis plus le jeune homme que tu as connu. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je voulais que tu sois heureux avec quelqu'un de propre, quelqu'un d'aussi pur que toi, si jamais une telle pureté pouvait exister chez quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ce n'étais pas à toi de décider de ça Harry. »

« Mais merde Dray tu voulais que je revienne vers toi après ce que je t'avais fait ! »

« Je t'aurais pardonné. Je ne t'en ai même jamais voulu ! »

« Et à lui tu lui aurait pardonné ! Mon corps entier porte les marques de ton père Dray, de la personne que tu hais le plus au monde ! Tu aurais pu me regarder sans y voir ses initiales ? Non, c'est impossible parce qu'elles sont tatouées sur ma peau aussi profondément que ce phoenix. Tu crois que tu aurais pu construire ta vie avec la pute de ton père ? M'aimer sans penser à ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Me faire l'amour sans penser qu'il m'était passé dessus avant ? Non, tu n'aurais pas pu, tu lui en voulais trop, tu le détestais trop. Je n'aurais pas supporté ton dégoût, j'avais assez du mien. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'aurais pensé Harry. »

« Non mais je l'imaginais très bien et cela m'a suffisamment fait souffrir pour que je m'en contente ! »

Un long silence avait suivi ce début de dispute entre les deux jeunes hommes. L'atmosphère était lourde et une étincelle de colère brillait aussi bien dans le vert des yeux d'Harry que dans le gris orages de ceux de Dray. Puis, suivant les encouragements silencieux de Nessa Harry continua son histoire.

« Je suis arrivé en Italie et je me suis installé à Rome. J'avais de l'argent sur un compte moldu, je m'en suis servi pour acheter un appartement. Je n'avais plus de baguette et je ne voulais plus faire de magie. De toute façon j'étais incapable de contrôler les flux magiques qui sortaient de moi alors j'ai renoncé à la magie sans baguette.

Au début je ne faisais rien d'autres qu'errer des journées entières dans les rues puis dormir des jours durant. Et puis les cauchemars ont commencés. Je revoyais des scènes, la guerre, les viols. La première semaine que j'ai passé sans dormir m'a envoyé direct à l'hôpital après que je me sois évanoui dans un magasin. Puis les cauchemars se sont calmés un temps et sont revenu plus fort encore. C'est devenu un cercle vicieux, je faisais des cauchemars terribles, je ne dormais plus pendant un mois entier puis je m'effondrais de fatigue et je faisais des comas réparateurs de un mois ou deux. Les médecins moldus ont essayés de me donner des somnifères mais ils étaient presque inefficaces alors j'en prenais beaucoup. Je ne pouvais pas aller dans le monde magique parce que je ne m'étais pas déclaré comme sorcier en immigrant. Si les autorités sorcières m'avaient trouvés ils m'auraient renvoyé en Angleterre mais surtout ils auraient vite découvert ma vraie identité.

Physiquement j'ai commencé à changer pas mal. J'ai grandis et mon visage a perdu son air enfantin. Je me reconnaissais plus dans le miroir, je me suis devenu presque étranger.

Au bout de 9 mois j'ai fait un malaise énorme à cause d'un arrêt brutal de ma prise de somnifère. J'ai pété les plombs et j'ai tabassé un mec qui me draguait avant de tomber dans le coma. Il a porté plainte et j'ai fait ma première désintoxication forcée.

En cure j'ai fait la connaissance de la jeunesse dorée de Rome, j'y ai rencontré plusieurs fils de riches et j'y ai rencontré la drogue. C'est là aussi que j'ai fait ma première vraie tentative de suicide.

Quand je suis sorti j'ai continué sur cette pente, parce qu'elle menait droit en enfer et que c'est là que je voulais aller.

J'ai pris le nom de Gabriel et j'ai commencé ma descente aux enfers volontaire. Je me suis drogué et presque prostitué parce que la déchéance me faisait du bien. Je payais enfin pour tout le mal que j'avais fait autour de moi. Je snifais beaucoup, fumait beaucoup, buvait beaucoup et j'ai même commencer à me piquer. Je passais mes nuits dans les clubs branchés. Je voulais me salir, recouvrir la souillure de Lucius par une autre souillure plus profonde encore.

C'est à cette période que j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de souffrir physiquement. Un cadeau de Lucius. Pendant deux ans je n'avais connu que la douleur physique et cela me manquait. J'avais besoin d'être violenté pour me sentir vivant. La douleur physique calmait la douleur mentale. J'ai couché avec des types violents, les provoquant pour les encourager. Je ne voulais pas d'un mec qui veuille me faire mal pour son plaisir, je voulais qu'on me déteste, qu'on me haïsse mais qu'on ne puisse résister à mon corps et ça marchait. Je poussais les hommes au viol parce que je voulais pas prendre mon pied je voulais souffrir. J'ai commencé à me mutiler, cela me calmait quand j'était trop énervé. Je faisais des crises de rage terribles, détruisant tout sur mon passage. Je pense que c'est à cause de ma magie, je saturais à force de la retenir.

J'ai fait d'autres tentatives de suicides mais elles ont toutes échouées. J'ai commencé à squatter régulièrement les urgences et au bout d'un an les médecins ont compris que je m'infligeais tout ça volontairement et ils m'ont renvoyés en cure. De nouveau j'y ai passé trois mois. C'est là-bas que j'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu beaucoup de poids, je mangeais presque plus.

Quand je suis sorti je me droguais plus. J'ai repris du poids, j'ai même cru que je m'en sortirais mais les cauchemars sont revenus, comme les insomnies, les crises de rage et cette sensation de manque dans mon coeur.

J'ai commencé à défiler. C'était comme de la prostitution en mieux, c'était de la torture mentale, je regardais ces gens baver sur mon corps, je les allumai avant de les jeter. C'est à partir de là que j'ai eu les blessures les plus graves, je faisais perdre la tête aux hommes. Je n'ai jamais réussi à baiser pour de l'argent parce que quand ils payaient les mecs attendaient de la tendresse et que j'en étais incapable. Alors j'ai vendu mon image à la place, et j'ai gagné beaucoup même si tout le monde me détestait dans ce milieu. Coléreux, égocentrique….j'étais la bête noir des couturiers pourtant ils se battaient pour m'avoir. Ils m'écoeurait comme je m'écoeurais moi-même.

A cette époque pourtant j'ai trouvé un certain équilibre. Je peignais beaucoup, je défilais, je posais, j'avais ma petite routine. Je me suis même posé avec un mec, jaloux et maladif. Il me tapait dessus et c'est ce que j'aimais. Je n'étais pas soumis, je n'étais pas une victime. Je cherchais les coups, je les provoquais. Comme je vous l'ai dit la souffrance c'est la seule chose que j'arrivais à ressentir. Ca et le manque, toujours présent, suffocant. A l'intérieur de moi je me sentais toujours incomplet.

J'allais mieux, même si ma description peut vous paraître horrible. Je me piquais plus du tout et je prenais presque plus de drogues. Je m'étais habitué aux cauchemars, je n'avais plus besoin de dormir chaque nuit. Je commençais presque à me remettre. J'avais même arrêté de boire.

Et puis ça a encore dérapé. Un soir il m'a trouvé ivre avec un autre, il me l'a fait payé durement. Je suis resté 4 mois dans le coma. Il a été arrêté et moi j'ai encore fini en cure, mais de repos cette fois ci.

Quelques mois après ma sortie j'ai rencontré Nessa, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me suis pris d'affection presque instantanément pour une personne. Tu étais déterminée à m'emmener aux USA et je t'ai suivi. J'avais rien d'autre à faire à Rome.

Après la suite tu la connais Ness'. J'ai défilé pour toi un temps puis on a ouvert le Black Eyed. J'ai continué à me conduire comme un connard sauf que cette fois ci y'avais quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui en souffrait. Si tu savais comme je t'en ai voulu de me faire ça, d'être mon amie, de m'aimer et de me faire rire parfois.

Tu as stoppé toutes mes tentatives de suicides, m'as soigné après toutes mes overdoses. Tu as été là pour me soutenir quand je sortais de cure de désintox. Combien de fois tu m'as ramassé à moitié mort ? Tu voulais me sauver et moi je m'acharnais à courir après une mort qui semblait me fuir.

Sans le vouloir tu m'as poussé à affronter mes peurs. Je me suis attaché à toi et j'ai du faire face à ma peur d'aimer.

Grâce à toi j'ai même presque réussi à construire une relation normale avec un garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il me balance la réalité en pleine face : j'avais beau faire tout pour, je n'oubliais pas mon passé. Il me hantait, et plus je le rejetait plus il me faisait souffrir.

Ca m'a fait mal, très mal parce que je pensais que je pourrais oublier tout ça, que ça resterait uniquement du domaine du cauchemar. Inconsciemment j'avais presque réussi à enfouir mon passé au fond de moi. J'était Gabriel, lui il n'avait pas vécu ça.

Et puis un jour j'ai été sauvé par un ange. Tu es revenu dans ma vie Dray et j'ai du faire le point sur mes sentiments. Au moment même où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi dans les toilettes de la clinique j'ai su que c'était ta présence qui m'avait manqué toutes ces années et que si j'ai jamais pu montrer de tendresse à quelqu'un d'autre c'est parce que dans mon cœur il n'y a jamais eu que toi.

Je savais que j'allais devoir faire face, que c'était inévitable. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à fuir encore même si faire face me terrorise. »

Sa voix se brisa puis s'éteint. Harry avait fini de leur résumer son histoire. Bien sur il n'avait pas tout dit mais pour lui c'était déjà un pas immense. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il puisse mettre des mots précis sur ces années de perdition, si t'en est qu'un jour il y arrive. Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire l'horreur.

Autour de lui il n'y avait que le silence. Nessa serrait toujours sa main, Severus regardait ses chaussures et Dray lui, il pleurait, silencieusement. Harry lui effleura le visage, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Ne pleure pas mon prince, je déteste te voir comme ça. »

« Je…Pendant toutes ces années j'ai espéré te retrouver Harry mais je n'imaginais pas que tu pouvais souffrir autant. Je savais que tu avais vécu des choses horribles mais pas à ce point. »

« Je voulais me détruire, je voulais me punir pour ce que je vous avait fait à tous. J'ai passé 5 ans à me punir pour tellement de choses que j'ai presque fini par oublier le pourquoi. »

« Et maintenant……. tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tout a basculé si vite. Je suis perdu Dray. Te revoir, me revoir, parler, je n'étais pas prêt à tout ça. Je ne peux pas te mentir, je ne vais pas retrouver l'espoir ou le bonheur en un clin d'œil. Je ne vais pas tirer un trait sur toutes ces années comme ça. C'est quelque chose de profondément ancré en moi.»

Dray se leva et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras, le serrant fort, comme pour lui donner le courage. C'est Severus qui se décida à rompre le silence. Il se sentait un peu de trop dans ces retrouvailles mais en même temps il s'en voulait d'interrompre ce moment. Pourtant il fallait battre le fer pendant qu'il était encore chaud, comme le disait les moldus.

« Je pense que pour commencez vous devriez aller voir Hermione et le reste de votre famille. Vous devez renouer le contact avec ceux qui vous sont chers. »

Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux émeraude de Harry.

« Non, je ne suis pas prêt à leur parler de tout ça c'est trop difficile. Je l'ai dit une fois mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le redire encore. Je…je peux pas… Je ne peux pas leur dire…»

« Ce n'est pas la peine Harry, ils savent tous. »

«…»

« On a retrouvé le journal de Lucius…. »

Harry resta silencieux un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées et ses craintes. Il le connaissait bien ce journal, Lucius l'écrivait devant lui et lui en lisait de longs passages. Il y avait détaillé toutes les tortures, tous les sévices et toutes les réactions du brun. Les moindres cris, la moindre insulte, la moindre blessure, tout était raconté dans ce petit journal en cuir noir.

Au fond de lui cette nouvelle le rassura plus qu'elle ne lui fît peur. Au moins il n'aurait pas à répéter encore ce qu'il avait vécu puisqu'ils l'avaient lus, ils savaient, ils comprendraient plus facilement.

« C'est mieux comme ça. »

Il se planta devant la fenêtre et de nouveau son regard se perdit dans le vide. Cela serait plus simple, mais cela restait effrayant. Il avait tellement peur qu'ils le rejettent.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Severus. Avant de revoir les vivants que tu as laissés derrière toi tu dois déjà demander pardon aux morts qui te hantent. Je pense que tu devrais commencer pas aller les voir eux. »

Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers Nessa, la dévisageant avec la même pensée : cette fille voyait trop clair dans l'esprit des autres pour n'être qu'une moldue. Pourtant aucune ascendance sorcière ne coulait dans ses veines.

« Tu devrais aller leur parler, accepter la réalité en face. »

« Quelle réalité ? Que je les ai tués et qu'ils ne reviendront jamais! »

« Arrêtes ton cynisme Harry. Ce que tu doit accepter c'est qu'ils sont partis là où ils ne peuvent pas t'en vouloir. C'était un choix Harry, ils auraient pu ne pas se battre mais ils ont choisis de te suivre. »

« Et ils en sont morts ! »

Le ton était monté considérablement et comme pour se protéger de la souffrance que lui procuraient ses propres paroles Harry s'était caché derrière l'agressivité, l'air s'emplissant petit à petit d'une tension magique puissante et dangereuse. Il criait sur Nessa, lui lançant un regard plus que meurtrier. Cependant il en fallait plus pour impressionner la jolie métisse.

« C'était leur choix Harry ! Ils se sont battus à tes cotés parce qu'ils t'aimaient et qu'ils croyaient en toi. »

« Je les ai trahis, tous trahis ! »

« C'est aujourd'hui que tu les trahis Harry, parce qu'en refusant de te battre tu bafoue leur mémoire. Ils sont morts pour que la vie continue Harry, et tu n'as pas le droit de salir leurs mémoires en crachant sur leur sacrifice. »

« Ne me parles pas du sacrifice Nessa tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu est en train de parler ! Tu crois qu'un homme se sacrifie alors qu'il est sur le point de devenir père ! Tu crois qu'on peut parler de sacrifice quand tu viens de te marier ? Quand tu n'as pas 20 ans et la vie devant toi ! Tes propres paroles te dépassent Nessa ! Ron nous aimait il ne se serait jamais sacrifiés, de même que Remus et les autres !»

« Ca suffit Harry ! Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça ! Tu sais très bien qu'ils étaient conscients des risques. Tu m'as dit toi-même que Ron t'avais confié Hermione avant la bataille. Il savait qu'il y'avait un risque, ils le savaient tous ! »

« Non…Je refuse de croire ça. »

« Tu te caches derrière ta culpabilité car tu ne veux pas voir la réalité en face. Ron savait qu'il mourrait probablement ce jour là, tout comme Dumbledore et les autres. C'est un fait Harry, tu peux le nier autant que tu veux ça ne changera rien. Il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu pardonnes, que tu te pardonnes de les avoir laissé partir, et que tu leur pardonnes de t'avoir abandonné. »

La lueur de rage et de souffrance qui s'alluma dans les yeux d'Harry permit à Dray et à Severus de comprendre que Nessa avait vu juste. Harry en voulait à Ron d'être mort, il en voulait à tous ceux qui étaient tombés de l'avoir abandonné.

Désarmés devant cette vérité qu'il niait ardemment depuis des années Harry s'effondra en sanglots dans les bras de Nessa.

« Mais c'est tellement dur…. »

« C'est nécessaire Harry. Tu dois abandonner tes fantômes, tu dois les laisser derrière toi. Il est temps que tu les laisses partir Harry. Vas leur dire adieu et laisses les partir. »

« Je…j'en suis pas capable… »

« Bon sang Harry arrête de te lamenter et fait face une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« J'ai peur… »

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. »

« Je viendrai avec toi Harry. »

Dray lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule. Etrangement ce simple geste le rassura et lui redonna du courage.

* * *

L'air était froid en Angleterre et Dray frissonnait dans ce cimetière sinistre. Ils y étaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Après la discussion de cette nuit ils avaient dormis quelques heures puis Severus leur avait fait un portoloin spécial, celui de Dray étant programmé pour atterrir au Terrier, chose qu'Harry refusait catégoriquement.

Pourtant il faudrait bien qu'il y retourne un jour où l'autre mais il devait affronter une épreuve à la fois, et celle du moment était déjà bien difficile.

Adossé à un arbre en retrait des tombes Dray attendait que le brun ressorte du caveau de la famille Weasley. Il ne l'avait pas accompagné à l'intérieur. Ce que Harry devait faire il devait le faire seul.

Même si il avait vu ce qu'Harry avait vécu lors de sa captivité avec Lucius, Dray ne s'était pas attendu à retrouver un Harry aussi marqué et vulnérable. Il s'était voilé la face, se refusant à penser que le brun pouvait être malheureux. Pourtant au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement mais cela lui faisait trop mal de penser qu'Harry souffrait et qu'il n'était pas là pour le réconforter.

Le récit de Harry lui avait fait mal et l'avait fait se sentir un peu coupable. Lui il avait eu du monde pour le soutenir et l'empêcher de plonger. Harry s'était retrouvé seul, et sans le moindre soutient il avait coulé à pic. Heureusement que Nessa l'avait trouvé. Dray se promit qu'il ferait tout pour remercier la jeune femme d'avoir veillé sur son âme sœur.

L'inquiétude était née dans le cœur de Dray. Leurs retrouvailles ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Les sentiments étaient là mais il y'avait aussi la gène et une barrière entre eux. Il avait retrouvé Harry mais ils semblaient plus éloignés que jamais. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras deux fois et Harry avait séché ses larmes et pourtant il sentait une boule d'angoisse à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il se sentait complet comme jamais mais il avait peur, peur de ne pas arriver à faire revivre Harry, peur de ne jamais revoir son sourire.

Lorsque Harry sortit du caveau il semblait épuisé mais plus serein. Nessa avait eu raison, ça lui avait fait du bien de parler à Ron et à sa famille, de leur faire ses excuses, de s'expliquer, de déverser sa colère et ses regrets. Des tas de bons souvenirs avec Ron lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se laisse aller, il lui aurait dit de se battre, d'affronter ses peurs et de relever la tête. Les Weasley étaient des gens fiers à leurs manières, pas hautain comme les Malefoy mais courageux et nobles. Ils savaient apprécier les moindres choses qu'on mettait à leur disposition et ils se battaient avec rage pour venir a bout des malheurs.

Il y'a des choses qui blessent si profondément qu'ils faut des années avant de pouvoir ne serait ce que cesser de saigner. Mais aujourd'hui il l'avait fait. Il avait pardonné à Ron de l'avoir abandonné, de l'avoir laissé seul au moment où il avait le plus besoin de son meilleur ami. Se pardonner à lui-même lui prendrait plus de temps mais il avait fait le premier pas, le plus difficile.

Dray le regardait avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Le blond pouvait voir les traces laissées par les larmes sur les joues du brun. Il semblait exténué pourtant la journée n'était pas encore finie.

« Ca va ? »

Harry le regarda, tentant maladroitement un sourire rassurant qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

« Pas top… »

« Vient, il y'a un dernier endroit où nous devons aller. »

Dray prit sa main et ils transplanèrent.

Ils réapparurent dans un coin discret du parc de Poudlard.

Harry eu un sentiment étrange. Revoir ce château, ce parc où la dernière bataille avait eu lieu, le saule cogneur…Il avait vécu tant de choses ici….Ses premiers amis, ses premiers amours….Son premier sortilège, son premier match de Quidditch, tous ses souvenirs l'assaillaient.

Il réalisa que cet endroit lui avait manqué, énormément manqué. Il se laissa envahir par les odeurs familières, par les bruits de la forêt interdite, par la mélancolie. Cela dura un long instant durant lequel Dray ne dit un mot, laissant sa main dans la sienne. Puis il rompit enfin le silence.

« Vient. Par là c'est la tombe de Dumbledore. »

« Non pas elle…pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de temps encore pour lui pardonner.»

« Ce n'est pas sur cette tombe que je voulais t'emmener. »

Dray le tira vers un endroit isolé du parc, dans la forêt interdite. La, dans une petit clairière se trouvait une jolie tombe en marbre blanc. Elle représentait un jeune ange aux ailes dorées protégé par un autre ange, une femme plus vieille aux yeux émeraude, un chien, un loup et un cerf. Sur la stèle était gravé en argenté _« Ici Repose Harry Potter, Le Survivant, Héro Du Monde Sorcier, Paix A Son Ame. »._

Harry sentit son cœur louper un battement.

« C'est Luna qui a dessiné la stèle…on y a tous réfléchis pendant des jours. Pour trouver une belle tombe digne de ce que tu était. Ginny et Hermione ont ensorcelées des vifs d'ors pour qu'ils tournent autour de ta tombe, pour rappeler que tu étais le meilleur des attrapeurs. Par contre le ministre a fait graver ta tombe lui-même, sans prendre en compte nos protestations. Le texte est donc pitoyable, il ne te ressemble pas du tout. »

« Merlin Dray s'est…. »

« C'est la tombe de Harry Potter. Ta tombe. »

« ……. »

« Blaise voulais mettre _Ici Repose Notre Petit Pote Potty, l'Ami, le Fils, le Frère, l'Ame sœur. Hypocrites passez votre chemin._ Mais le ministère l'a menacé de poursuite. »

« Pourquoi cette amertume Dray ? »

« Ils auraient du financer des recherches et pas ta tombe ! Au lieu d'essayer de te retrouver ils ont fait de toi un martyr. Ils ont multipliés les cérémonies d'hommages mais ont rejeter toutes mes demandes d'aide ! »

« Ils ne m'auraient pas retrouvé… »

« Quand bien même c'est une question de respect ! Ils ont utilisé ton nom une fois de plus, ils se sont servie de ta mort alors qu'il y'avait encore un espoir ! Ils auraient du essayer ! Ils auraient du y croire »

La voix de Dray était remplie d'amertume et de frustration. Pendant des années il avait supplié le ministère, leur demandant plus de moyen, plus d'effectifs mais il s'était toujours fait rejeter. Le ministère lui avait rit au nez, lui répondant que ça ne le regardait pas, qu'un Malefoy n'avait pas à mettre son nez dans les affaires du ministère, allant même jusqu'à le menacer de prison si il continuait à rependre le mensonge de la survie de Harry Potter. Ils avaient fait de Harry un martyr, et la population aimait les martyrs. La côte du ministre n'avait jamais été aussi grande depuis sa mort. Toutes ses manipulations avaient profondément écoeurés Dray. Il avait regardé le nom de Harry être Sali pour le pouvoir, pour « l'intérêt général ». Ainsi ils remerciaient celui qui les avait sauvé. Il en avait presque des hauts de cœurs.

Un douloureux silence s'installa entre eux. Dray ressassait sa rancune et Harry se perdait dans ses pensées. Puis il brisât enfin le silence, ne pouvant plus retenir ses émotions.

« C'est….cette tombe….elle est magnifique mais ….je ne réalise pas que c'est la mienne…..Dray je suis comme un étranger je te jure c'est pas moi c'est un cercueil vide….c'est pas ma tombe je…C'est mes symboles mais c'est pas comme ça que je les voulais je veux dire pas sur une tombe de héro, pas sur celle du Survivant… »

« Le ministère voulait une statue de toi au milieu du lac, on a fait plus personnel mais il a quand même rajouté sa touche…. »

« C'est pas ma tombe….C'est pas moi…je suis pas Harry Potter je…je ne suis plus Harry Potter…tout ça c'est pas moi…il est vide le cercueil...il est vide…c'est pas moi… »

« Chut…calmes toi Harry. Je sais que cette tombe est vide. Tu n'es pas mort Harry. Regardes moi, tu es vivant et ça va aller maintenant. »

« Comment peux tu en être aussi sur ? Merlin Dray vous attendez le retour d'un homme qui est mort depuis des années ! Ce nom sur cette tombe il me dit rien, je n'arrive pas à m'identifier à lui, ça ne me fait pas mal de voir ça. Je ne veux pas être le héro qui revient, je ne veux pas recommencer tout ça, les journalistes, la pression je ne pourrais pas ! Je sais que c'est horrible de dire ça mais je ne peux plus être lui. Je ne veux plus être lui…. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Arrêtes de culpabiliser si tu ne veux pas de ce nom abandonnes le. Tes parents ne t'en voudront pas pour ça, ni Sirius, ni personne d'autre. Harry Potter représente trop de choses pour toi, trop de mauvais souvenir. Laisse les au fond de cette tombe. Harry Potter est mort et enterré, tu vas enfin pouvoir être toi-même. Il est temps de faire table rase de ton passé. »

Harry resta perplexe un long instant. Les yeux fixés sur le lac, dos à la tombe il semblait en proie à un douloureux dilemme. Enfin il se décida et demanda d'une voix presque éteinte.

« Tu l'as lu ? »

« Quoi ?... »

« Le journal, tu l'as lu ? »

« Non. Je n'ai pas eu besoin. »

« …. »

« J'ai vu Harry… »

« Tu as…tu as vu…Comment ? »

« Un sort de transfert de souvenir, le soir où j'ai tué mon père. Son dernier cadeau. Il a compris pour toi et moi. Depuis je vois, chaque nuit. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute. J'ai appris à supporter. Severus m'aide, il a crée une potion qui fait cesser les rêves.»

De nouveau Harry coupa les ponts avec la réalité et s'enferma dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il lui demande, il devait lui demander mais il avait peur. Dray avait vu, s'était encore pire. Maintenant il ne pourrait rien lui cacher pour minimiser son dégoût. Rassemblant son courage il murmura enfin :

« Je te dégoûte ? »

« Quoi ! Non, bien sur que non ! »

« Pourtant j'ai couché avec ton père. »

« Tu n'as pas couché avec mon père ! Il t'a violé ! »

« Ca revient au même. »

« Non ça fait toute la différence ! Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu ne l'as pas voulu ! Tu n'es pas responsable Harry. Ne crois pas que tu es sale parce que c'est faux. Le seul coupable c'est lui, le seul responsable c'est lui. Il t'a volé ton innocence, il n'avait pas le droit. »

« Au final c'est la même Dray. Je porte quand même cette marque infâme, tu le sais, et je la porterais toute ma vie. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Jamais je ne redeviendrais quelqu'un de pur, jamais tu ne pourras me voir encore comme quelqu'un de pur. »

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de pur non plus Harry. »

Harry soupira et plongea son regard dans celui du blond.

« Regarde toi Dray, tu es la pureté incarnée. Tu es plus beau qu'un ange, l'innocence faite homme, la beauté caractérisée. La couleur de tes cheveux, de ta peau…tout évoque la pureté chez toi. »

« Tu te trompes Harry, les apparences sont trompeuses. On se ressemble bien plus que tu ne le penses. »

Les mains tremblantes Dray abaissa son pantalon juste assez pour faire apparaître sa propre marque.

« Je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas quelqu'un de pur, mais je refuse de porter la responsabilité pour cela. »

« Dray je…. »

« Ne dit rien. J'ai appris à vivre avec cette marque, et tu feras de même toi aussi. Ca ne seras pas facile mais tu apprendras.»

« Je ne sais pas si j'en suis encore capable Dray. Je ne sais pas si je suis encore capable de croire en l'avenir et de me battre. Je suis tellement las et fatigué de vivre. »

« Mais tu veux bien essayer ? »

Harry tourna sa tête et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de Dray. Ils étaient brillants d'émotions et les larmes contenues leurs conféraient un éclat argenté. Pris d'une certaine impulsion Harry laissa échapper les mots qui sortaient droit de son cœur :

« Tu m'aideras ? »

« Je t'aiderais. »

« Alors je vais essayer. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Il prit la main d'Harry, leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. Lentement Harry leva la main et la passa dans les cheveux pâles de son prince, puis comme poussée par la même force mystérieuse ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent dans un baiser doux et tendre, un baiser pur.

Aucun mot n'est assez puissant pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentirent à cet instant précis. Une immense chaleur, un intense sentiment de bien-être, de plénitude….

A cet instant ils ne dirent donc rien, c'était inutile. Leurs deux cœurs battaient tellement forts qu'on auraient pu les entendre à l'autre bout du parc.

Et dans le ciel de Poudlard les premiers flocons de l'hiver se mirent à tournoyer. Et pour la première fois de leur vie Drago et Harry contemplèrent ce moment ensemble, cet instant qu'ils aimaient tant, si tragique mais tellement pur, comme si la neige tournoyant autour d'eux venaient les laver de leurs souillures. Comme si la première neige offrait sa pureté aux deux âmes sœurs nouvellement réunies, comme un message d'espoir, un voile immaculé sur la dureté de la vie.

A Suivre…..

* * *

D'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et je n'en suis vraiment pas satisfaite mais je l'ai posté quand même car je ne pense pas pouvoir venir à bout de mon sentiment d'imperfection.

Je ne voulais pas tomber dans le trash en décrivant le passé de Harry. Je voulais quelque chose de simple parce qu'après tout ce n'est pas ce qu'il a pu vivre qui est important mais ce qu'il va vivre maintenant avec Dray…

Le prochain chapitre (le dernier sauf si épilogue) sera raconté par Dray….Il s'appellera Apprendre à marcher.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de me soutenir avec vos review…


	19. Apprendre à Marcher

_Titre :_ Black Eyed

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir!

Bonne Lecture

_**Chapitre 15 : Apprendre à marcher.**_

Le soleil d'Août tapait fort sur la terrasse du café dans lequel Dray s'était arrêté boire quelque chose de frais après avoir profiter une dernière fois de New York en solitaire avant de rejoindre son appartement pour finaliser ses cartons. Depuis deux semaines il avait trié toutes ses affaires et une grande partie avait déjà rejoint son nouveau chez lui.

Son stage avait pris fin aujourd'hui et les adieux à Diane et aux autres avaient étés plus difficiles qu'il ne l'avait imaginé mais le chagrin de la séparation n'était rien comparé au bonheur et à l'excitation que le retour à Londres déclenchait chez lui. Ils rentraient enfin chez eux, là où se trouvent leurs racines, leurs proches, leurs familles. D'une certaine façon cela rendait leur récent bonheur plus concret, ils en avaient tellement bavés pour en arriver là.

Sirotant un Cherry Coke il se permit une plongée dans les souvenirs amassés depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, 10 mois auparavant.

Cela n'avait été simple ni pour lui, ni pour Harry. Après tant d'années de séparation, de souffrances et de craintes il s'était installé une barrière entre eux.

Harry avait peur de reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé. Il craignait le regard des autres, il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il avait fuit beaucoup de choses qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir mieux affronter aujourd'hui, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. De même si il aimait Dray plus que tout au monde il était paralysé par la peur de lui faire du mal.

Après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à Poudlard Harry n'avait pas osé retoucher le blond. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour lui, qu'il allait lui briser le cœur comme il avait fait souffrir tous les autres hommes qui avaient croisés son chemin ces 5 dernières années. Bien sur c'était différent, il aimait Dray alors que les autres le répugnaient mais au plus profond de lui il se sentait tellement sale qu'il avait peur de le contaminer de son obscurité, lui qui semblait si lumineux depuis qu'ils étaient réunis. Sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant, tout ce qui l'entourait lui semblait totalement instable et il se sentait comme étranger.

Il n'avait pas vraiment raison. Certes le sourire de Drago était plus éclatant que jamais mais il était somme toute très superficiel. Derrière cette joie se cachaient l'angoisse et la peur de l'échec mais il se refusait à montrer ses craintes à Harry. Il voulait être fort pour lui, ne pas lui montrer qu'en vérité il était pétrifié à l'idée de le perdre à nouveau. Il était hanté par la peur de ne pas lui convenir, Harry avait tellement changé en 5 ans, il avait connu tellement d'hommes, pourquoi voudrait-il d'un blondinet trop maigre au cœur brisé ? Comment chasser l'idée que peut être Harry n'avait pas besoin de lui dans sa vie comme lui en avait besoin dans la sienne ? Il n'y arrivait pas, et le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas fait le moindre geste vers lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ne l'aidait pas à calmer ses angoisses.

Mais Nessa les avait rassuré, chacun de leur coté. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, c'était inévitable. Seulement il leur fallait du temps pour se cerner et s'apprendre petit à petit. Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. Se jeter dans une relation amoureuse bancale parce qu'ils étaient destinés à vivre ensemble ne les conduiraient qu'à l'échec. Les choses devaient évoluer à leur propre rythme.

Et elles avaient un rythme plutôt aléatoire. Certains jours ils faisaient des progrès énormes, puis le calme plat pendant des semaines. En fait elles avaient d'abord avancées très rapidement.

Seulement une semaine après leurs retrouvailles Harry était venue vivre chez Dray. Au départ il s'y refusait mais il avait vite dût s'avouer qu'il dormait beaucoup mieux et qu'il était plus calme quand il sentait la présence du blond à proximité. Dans son appartement à lui il se sentait seul et comme en manque. Alors une nuit, n'y tenant plus il s'était discrètement glissé dans la chambre d'amis de Drago avec un sac plein de ses affaires. Le lendemain matin Drago n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de lui sourire et avait rajouté une tasse sur la table du petit déjeuner.

Après cela, plus rien. Ils habitaient ensembles mais ils parlaient peu, ils s'évitaient presque même. Ils étaient tous les deux déchirés entre le besoin de l'autre et la peur de le brusquer et de le perdre. Alors la situation était au point mort. Et cela dura ainsi pendant une semaine avant que la solution n'apparaisse sous la forme d'un maître de potion et d'un ancien mannequin bien décidé à donner un coup de pouces aux deux jeunes hommes.

Si Nessa avait été très peinée par ce qu'Harry leur avait raconté sur son passé, Severus lui avait été bouleversé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le jeune homme pourrait tomber aussi bas et se relever tant bien que mal. Il avait de l'admiration pour le Gryffondor, pour son courage.

Les confessions d'Harry avaient fait naître en lui un sentiment étrange, presque paternel. Lui aussi il avait eu une vie horrible, une enfance dévastée faites de souffrances et de rancœurs. Il se découvrait des points communs avec ce jeune homme qu'il avait si longtemps détesté.

Ce qui l'avait le plus choqué dans tout ce qu'Harry avait pu raconter, c'est le fait qu'il ne supportait pas d'être vu comme le fils de James et de Lily, et d'être considéré spécialement pour ça. Chez Severus ces mots avaient fait naître un vrai sentiment de culpabilité. Pendant des années il avait fait payer à Harry sa ressemblance avec son père alors que le jeune homme ne demandait au contraire qu'a ce qu'on les différencie. Il n'avait vu en lui que le célèbre fils du fameux James Potter, un Potter voilà ce qu'il avait vu, sans réaliser que derrière il y'avait un Harry qui ne demandait qu'à faire ses preuves.

Il devait l'avouer sans ce nom il aurait pu apprécier Harry. Le garçon possédait pas mal de qualité qu'il aimait chez les autres : il était déterminé, fort, obstiné et ambitieux. Il n'hésitait pas à enfreindre les règles et à risquer sa vie pour les autres. Il était rusé, s'était un duelliste redoutable et un sorcier plus que puissant. Il aurait probablement fait un bon Serpentard si il avait été plus manipulateur. Finalement avec le recul Severus avait même réalisé qu'à part les cheveux le garçon n'avait pas tant de ressemblance que ça avec son géniteur. Il n'était pas moqueur comme James, il n'aimait pas la célébrité, il était plus timide. Il avait pris beaucoup du coté de sa mère, et Lily Evans était une des rares personnes que Severus respectait à Poudlard même si il s'en cachait bien. Elle avait eue une bonne influence sur James, l'aidant à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Elle et son meilleur ami Remus Lupin avaient fait de l'adolescent méchant et stupide un homme responsable et attentionné.

Non Harry Potter ne ressemblait pas à James. Même Sirius Black l'avait dit un jour et il en avait été très étonné mais maintenant il comprenait. Sa fougue, son impulsivité, c'était du Lily tout craché. Il avait été stupide en pensant que Harry n'était rien d'autre qu'un Potter avec les yeux de sa mère. Il n'était pas nom plus un Evans, il ne ressemblait pas à ces moldus, il était juste le fils de Lily, jeune sang de bourbe courageuse et réfléchie dont l'intelligence et l'habileté avait fait d'elle une des filles les plus crainte à Poudlard, puis l'un des plus redoutables membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Harry était attrapeur comme son père ? Oui, mais si James se donnait autant dans les matchs s'était pour impressionné Lily, qui jouait en tant que poursuiveuse. C'est Lily qui avait été nommé capitaine en septième année, pas James.

Harry était intrépide comme James ? C'est vrai, James était intrépide, mais Lily aussi, sauf qu'elle ne se faisait pas prendre, préservant ainsi sa réputation. Lorsque James et elle s'étaient mis ensemble en septième année elle était très vite devenue le « cinquième maraudeur », partante pour nombre de plaisanteries tant qu'elles ne nuisaient pas aux autres...

Severus s'était laissé aveuglé par sa haine, et aujourd'hui il s'en voulait énormément. Pour autant ce n'est pas la pitié ou la culpabilité qui le poussait à vouloir aider le jeune garçon mais une profonde affection qu'il sentait naître en lui, ainsi qu'un grand respect pour sa capacité à survivre encore et toujours. Il voulait racheter ses erreurs, mais plus que tout il voulait qu'Harry s'en sorte. Il voulait que lui et Drago soit heureux parce qu'ils étaient les deux personnes qui comptaient vraiment dans sa vie à présent. A par peu être une troisième personne, mais il ne savait pas encore vraiment analyser les sentiments étranges et si peu familiers que la jolie métisse faisait naître en lui.

Severus apporta donc son aide à Harry d'abord en lui préparant des potions compliquées pour soigner sa dépendance à la drogue, puis en lui proposant de lui réapprendre à maîtriser sa magie. La puissance de Harry était immense mais elle était surtout sauvage et il avait sérieusement besoin d'aide. D'un simple _Accio_ il était capable de déraciner un arbre et le _Stupefix_ se terminait invariablement par l'explosion de l'objet visé. Après en avoir débattu avec Dray et Nessa qui le réconfortèrent vis-à-vis de la peur de la magie que ses pouvoirs incontrôlables avaient fait naître en lui, Harry accepta la main tendue par Severus. Ils équipèrent l'ancien appartement d'Harry en salle d'entraînement et chaque samedi ils passaient la journée tous les deux à canaliser la force du jeune brun.

C'était devenu un rituel du week-end. Severus Rogue finissait ses cours à Poudlard le vendredi soir et le samedi de bonne heure il prenait un portoloin pour New York où il retrouvait les deux jeunes hommes et Nessa. La penderie qu'il avait magiquement agrandie pour Nessa pendant la convalescence des garçons avait été définitivement transformée en chambre d'amis et c'est ici qu'il s'installait tout les week-end. Le samedi il le passait avec Harry et le dimanche il allait marcher avec Dray, et ils discutaient pendant de longues heures de comment emmener Harry à reprendre contact avec son ancienne vie et des peurs de Dray face à cette difficile réinsertion.

Petit à petit naquit une forte relation entre Harry et Severus. Harry trouvait en Severus une personne forte qu'il n'avait pas peur de briser. Il pouvait se confier à lui. Severus lui apportait un soutien énorme. Il arrivait même à le calmer quand les vagues de magies en lui devenaient si fortes qu'il explosait d'une rage immense, ce qui arrivait souvent pendant les entraînements. Severus était un homme solide, une aide qu'Harry ne pouvait pas casser comme il l'avait fait avec tant d'autres. Il n'était pas affecté par ses remarques parfois acerbes et il était assez fort pour qu'Harry puisse se défouler sans craintes.

Harry avait été un peu dur à gérer au début mais Severus si était vite habitué. Il aimait l'aide qu'il apportait au garçon car s'était une situation où il jouait franc jeu. Autrefois il devait tout le temps jouer un rôle pour pouvoir être utile, alors qu'aujourd'hui Harry avait besoin de lui tel qu'il était. Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un qui serait capable de poser des limites, de quelqu'un de stricte qui viendrait équilibrer le coté instable de sa personnalité. Severus lui apportait une certaine rigueur, il était un repère solide et durable. Severus avait vécu des choses difficiles lui aussi, Harry le savait. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler, mais contrairement à Dray les blessures de Severus étaient refermées, Harry ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, et ça rassurait énormément le jeune Gryffondor.

Severus avait vite compris que Harry avait besoin d'action. Pendant 7 ans la violence avait été au cœur de sa vie, et Harry se retrouva vite en état de manque. Il devenait irritable, fuyait les autres. Alors Severus rallongea leurs samedis en rajoutant des cours d'initiations au combat à main nus qu'il avait lui-même beaucoup pratiqué dans son adolescence. Cela eu l'effet souhaité en créant un exutoire à la violence du Gryffondor. Il extériorisait son trop plein de rage contre un sac de sable et ça lui faisait du bien. Quand il se sentait trop oppressé il filait dans son ancien appart pour se défouler. Rapidement il redevint plus stable, même sa magie devenait plus contrôlable. Il reprenait petit à petit le contrôle de son corps et il semblait un peu plus serein, rassuré de ne plus avoir ses poussées de violence et de haine.

Pas en reste, Nessa était là souvent, presque tout le temps en fait. Elle était d'une aide précieuse pour les garçons. Ils se confiaient à elle comme à une psychologue. Sa simple présence suffisait souvent à faire tomber les non dits entre eux. Ils n'osaient pas trop se parler de peur de se froisser mais avec elle ça allait mieux, ils étaient rassurés.

Elle connaissait bien Harry, elle avait été son seul soutien pendant des années. Elle savait comment le prendre, comment apporter certains sujets fâcheux sur le tapis sans qu'il ne se braque de trop.

C'est Nessa qui réussie à convaincre Harry de reprendre contact avec le Terrier. Elle avait eu du mal, beaucoup de mal mais après un mois de disputes et de cris il avait accepté. Dray en avait été tellement heureux qu'il lui avait sauté dans les bras avant de s'écarter, tout rouge et honteux et de filer s'enfermer dans sa chambre, le cœur battant laissant derrière lui un Harry totalement décontenancé.

Pour Dray le fait que Harry accepte de revoir les autres était une chose vraiment importante, c'était le signe qu'il acceptait vraiment de se reprendre. Il savait à quel point Harry avait peur de faire souffrir les gens autour de lui, alors qu'il fasse un pas vers ses proches était quelque chose de vraiment positif. Et puis c'était sa famille, il avait besoin d'eux comme ils avaient besoin de lui. Remus le cherchait encore, Hermione avait le cœur brisé depuis qu'elle avait admis l'idée que comme Ron, il ne reviendrait jamais. Tout le monde portait son deuil depuis déjà bien trop longtemps, son retour allait ramener la joie au Terrier pour un long moment.

Il fut convenu qu'ils iraient au Terrier le lendemain de noël. Drago passerait avant pour prévenir de leur arrivée et s'assurer du comportement qu'ils devraient tous suivre selon ce qu'il avait promis à Harry. Aucune question sur son absence, c'est ce qu'Harry avait demandé, car si son envie de revoir tout le monde s'était faite de plus en plus insupportable, il ne se sentait pas encore capable de leur expliquer, de leur raconter son histoire.

Lorsque Hedwige amena une lettre à Dray contenant la traditionnelle invitation au réveillon de noël du Terrier il décida de s'y rendre le samedi suivant pour expliquer son absence. Car il n'irait pas, bien entendu. Il resterait avec Harry, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner un soir pareil. D'ailleurs Nessa et Severus resteraient également avec eux.

La perspective de son premier noël avec Harry depuis 7 ans le rendait un peu nerveux. Nessa l'avait prévenu qu'Harry réagissait souvent violemment au fêtes, cela lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs douloureux, comme ses noëls avec Sirius, les batailles de papier cadeau avec Ron dans la tour Gryffondor….Ces cinq dernières années il avait passé les fêtes seul, défoncé, enfermé dans son appartement, fuyant le moindre sapin.

Cette année ce serait différent, et Drago voulait que ce soit parfait alors il avait décidé de ne pas étouffer le brun. Ce serait un dîner simple, tous les quatre, sans sapin et sans fioritures, juste un moment chaleureux, pour apprendre à Harry à aimer de nouveau cette période de l'année.

De même il voulait lui trouver un cadeau, et ce ne fut pas le plus simple. Mais il trouva son idée, en s'inspirant d'Hagrid et pour la mettre en pratique il programma une petite visite au Terrier. De toute façon il devait s'y rendre pour prévenir de son absence au réveillon.

Il n'était pas retourné au Terrier depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Harry et il n'avait prévenu personne que le brun était encore en vie. Lorsqu'il atterrit dans le jardin du Terrier ce samedi là il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son excitation.

Il n'eu pas à prononcé un mot pour que Hermione comprenne ce qu'il avait d'important à leur dire. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison avec ce sourire de pur bonheur sur son visage et surtout sans son habituelle aura de douleur elle lâcha la tasse qu'elle avait dans les mains, un éclair de compréhension passant sur son visage.

« Oh Merlin…. Ce sourire….Il n'y a que…Non… C'est impossible… »

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais lui lança un regard qui en disait long. La brunette éclata en larmes et lui sauta dans les bras sous les regards médusés de Remus et Molly qui ne comprenait définitivement rien à ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux….Puis Remus comprit à son tour…

« Tu l'as retrouvé… »

« Je l'ai retrouvé… »

Cette fois ci le Terrier entier fut réveillé par les cris de joie de Remus et de Molly et bientôt tout le monde était assis autour de Dray pour en savoir plus. Il leur expliqua que Harry s'était camouflé sous une autre identité, ce Gabriel dont Nessa leur avait parlé. Il leur raconta comment après sa visite Nessa avait compris qui il était vraiment et comment elle avait réussi à briser la carapace d'Harry. Ils l'écoutaient tous avec attention, les larmes coulant encore sur leurs joues.

« Ne le prenez pas mal mais Harry ne voulait pas revenir vous voir. Il a peur de vos réactions et il se sent atrocement coupable pour tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre. Finalement nous sommes parvenu à un accord. Il m'a fait promettre que si il venait il ne lui serrait posé aucune question sur ces sept dernières années. Je sais que vous avez besoin d'explications mais vous devez comprendre qu'Harry est très fragile, et qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à parler de tout ça. Il a beaucoup changé, c'est parfois assez dur de le reconnaître. Je préfère vous le dire de suite, vous allez avoir un choc en le revoyant, il est très marqué par ces années, pas physiquement mais psychologiquement et son comportement est très différent. Il est assez froid, il y'a peu de chance qu'il vous saute dans les bras. Vous allez devoir l'apprivoiser comme moi et Severus tentons de le faire depuis presque un mois, et ce n'est pas facile mais il a besoin de vous, bien plus qu'il ne le croit. »

Tous les membres du Terrier promirent à Dray de ne pas poser de questions. Ils s'excusèrent également auprès de lui pour ne pas l'avoir crut. Il était évident qu'ils se sentaient coupables. Ils avaient baissés les bras tellement vite. Mais Dray ne leur en voulait pas, il avait retrouvé Harry, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il rentra chez lui heureux et soulagé. Il savait que les autres feraient tout pour ne pas brusquer Harry. L'enjeu de cette future rencontre était très important, il fallait qu'elle se déroule bien, il fallait qu'Harry se sente bien au Terrier, qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il retrouve sa place au sein de sa famille.

La semaine avant le réveillon de noël se passa plutôt bien. Dray était en vacances, Severus aussi et il avait réussi à prendre des jours pour venir chez les garçons. Il n'avait pas prit de vacances pendant 20 ans alors maintenant McGonagall ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Nessa passait presque toutes ses journées avec eux, à tel point que Dray la soupçonnait de délaisser sérieusement son travail. Il n'avait pas tort, Nessa délaissait son travail, ne s'occupant plus que des affaires du Black Eyed, elle déléguait le reste à ses assistants. Sa fortune était déjà faite, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de travailler. Elle avait trouvé une occupation bien plus intéressante auprès des trois sorciers.

C'est vrai que la vie auprès des sorciers était bien plus exaltante. Elle adorait observer Harry et Dray se rapprocher lentement, remarquant les petits gestes tendres qui naissaient chaque jours sans que les deux garçons ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Des petits gestes simples, une caresse en se passant un objet, un sourire au lever…. Chaque jour des milliers de fils se tissaient entre eux pour former un lien solide et indestructible.

Elle aimait aussi passer du temps avec Severus, cet homme qui cachait un cœur énorme sous une couche impressionnante de froideur et de sarcasme. Il lui avait fait peur au début mais il semblait se relaxer petit à petit et devenait vraiment quelqu'un d'une compagnie agréable. Comme sa mère et sa grand-mère avant elle Nessa avait le don de voir et de comprendre la douleur des gens. Elle avait su lire dans le cœur de Harry, comme dans celui de Dray et elle était bien décidée à faire de même avec le ténébreux Severus Rogue.

Le moment le plus marquant de la semaine fut probablement la journée consacrée aux potions. En effet les deux garçons ayant de gros problèmes de sommeils ils utilisaient des quantités énormes de potions de sommeil sans rêves et Severus en avait assez d'en emporter toutes les semaines. Il se mit donc en tête d'apprendre aux deux garçons à réaliser eux-mêmes cette potion. Dray y arriva sans mal mais Harry lui ne réussit qu'à exploser son chaudron. Au final il se débrouillait tellement mal qu'il fut éjecté de la cuisine, suivit de près par Dray, Severus ayant apparemment trouvé en Nessa une élève bien plus intéressante.

Dray se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée. C'était le 23 décembre, deux jours avant les retrouvailles d'Harry et des autres. Il avait vu Severus chasser Harry de la cuisine et il en avait rit…jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse viré aussi parce qu'il déconcentrait Nessa. Et là c'est Harry qui avait rit, d'un rire timide et maladroit au début, puis prenant de l'assurance petit à petit. Ils étaient partis dans un fou rire nerveux tout les deux, et pour Drago le son du rire du brun était le plus beau des cadeaux de noël. Il s'était arrêté de rire et avait contemplé le sourire de l'ancien Gryffondor, les fossettes qui se formaient sur ses joues et les petites étincelles que l'hilarité faisait naître dans ses yeux. Dray le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'Harry ne tarda pas à le remarquer. Il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et comme hypnotisé Dray lui répondit exactement ce qu'il avait dans la tête, c'est-à-dire qu'il était magnifique quand il riait, avant de devenir rouge pivoine et de s'enfuir en prétextant avoir des courses à faire. Avant de partir il eu le temps d'apercevoir la lueur de déception que sa fuite avait causé dans les yeux du brun….

« Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Et il l'avait accompagné. Ils n'avaient pas parlé beaucoup mais ils avaient passés un moment ensemble pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, sans qu'il soit question de mort ou de cimetière. Ils se contentèrent d'acheter quelques nourritures pour le lendemain et se promenèrent un long moment dans les rues grouillantes de mondes de New York.

Quand ils rentrèrent ils rirent encore de constater que ni Severus ni Nessa ne s'étaient aperçus de leur absence. Il y'avait quelque chose entre ces deux là, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

La journée du lendemain Dray la passa à cuisiner avec Nessa, alors qu'Harry s'était isolé dans sa chambre. C'était vraiment un sale moment pour lui, trop de souvenirs. Malgré cela la soirée se déroula très bien. Ils eurent une discussion animée sur le Quidditch, Harry expliquant à Nessa comment on y jouait alors que Severus et Dray se battaient sur les mérites de différentes équipes. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de ce qui faisait désormais leur univers, des progrès de Harry avec sa magie, du travail de Dray, de celui de Nessa. Ils rirent aux anecdotes de Severus sur ces années d'enseignements.

Tard dans la nuit ils allèrent tous se coucher. Dray laissa son lit à Nessa et s'installa une couche douillette devant la cheminée. Vu l'heure tardive, il ne voulait pas laisser la jeune femme rentrer seule chez elle, surtout qu'ils avaient un peu bu. Le salon lui irait très bien.

Il était tard et il n'avait pas prit de potions de sommeil, sachant qu'elle faisait effet un certain nombre d'heure alors qu'il voulait se lever tôt. Demain allait être une journée forte en émotions.

Au bout de deux heures passées à se retourner dans tous les sens il finit par admettre qu'il était bien trop angoissé pour dormir.

Et il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. En effet alors que plongé dans ses pensées il fixait les flammes rougeoyantes de la cheminée il entendit des bruits sourds puis une porte s'ouvrir doucement, dans un souci de silence évident. Apparemment Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil non plus. Ce dernier le regarda un peu gêné.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? J'ai fait tomber ma lampe de chevet… »

« Je ne dormais pas. »

« Toi non plus…. »

Harry était resté devant sa porte, n'osant s'imposer. Il était un peu impressionné par l'image qui s'offrait à lui. Dray était assis sur un fauteuil, emmitouflé dans une couverture, la cheminée comme seul éclairage, les flammes faisant danser des reflets rouge et orange sur son visage. Il était beau, il semblait tracassé.

« Vient t'asseoir si tu veux… Tu as l'air frigorifié… »

Dray l'invitait clairement à le rejoindre sur son fauteuil et sous sa couverture. Harry hésita un instant mais le besoin d'être réconforté fut le plus fort…à moins que ce ne fut le besoin de Dray…A cet instant précis il ne le savait pas, et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'essayer de décrypter les sentiments confus qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, blottis l'un contre l'autre, fixant la danse des flammes dans l'âtre brûlant de la cheminée. Puis Drago se leva, disparut dans la cuisine un instant et revint avec deux tasses de lait épicé d'un peu de rhum et de miel. Il se réinstalla près du brun et engagea la conversation.

« Tu as peur pour demain ? »

« Un peu…Non en fait je suis terrifié ! »

« Ca se passera bien, j'en suis sur… »

« J'ai…Je suis parti tellement longtemps, j'ai loupé tellement de choses… »

«Oh attend…. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.. »

Le blond sortit de derrière le fauteuil un paquet rectangulaire d'une assez grande taille. Etonné Harry le prit timidement. Le paquet contenait un grand livre en cuir noir, sur lequel un Phoenix était gravé.

« C'est Hagrid qui m'a donné l'idée… »

Harry se mit à feuilleter le livre. Il s'agissait en fait d'un album photo, contenant une trace de tout ce qui s'était passé d'heureux dans l'Ordre depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'aider à te sentir plus à l'aise...Enfin tu sais…A te sentir moins étranger. Après la guerre on a vécus des moments difficiles alors on a bien prit soin d'immortaliser toutes les choses qui nous redonnait le sourire. »

« Je…Je sais pas quoi te dire… »

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voix, tout comme ses mains, tremblait légèrement.

« On regarde ensemble? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à regarder les photos. Au fur à mesure ils gagnèrent de l'assurance. Dray accompagnait chaque photo d'un récit complet de l'anecdote qui l'accompagnait, et Harry eu de beau fou rire en entendant tout ce que Fred et Junior avaient fait subir aux pauvres membres de l'Ordre. Harry y vit l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu, il posa plein de questions à Drago sur les anciens élèves de Poudlard, et il fut ravi d'apprendre pour Luna et Blaise, s'extasiant devant la photo de leur petite fille. Ils étaient tellement partis dans leur discussion qu'ils ne réalisèrent que le soleil était levé que quand Nessa et Severus émergèrent de leurs chambres respectives, réveillés par les rires. Les deux restèrent d'ailleurs un moment à observer les deux jeunes hommes côtes à côtes. Rien n'était gagné mais les voir sourire et rire ensemble ne pouvait que renforcer leur volonté de les aider à s'en sortir.

Ils prirent un bon petit déjeuner puis se préparèrent pour leur journée. Ils avaient convenus qu'ils feraient d'abord un tour sur le Chemin de traverse, avant de rejoindre le Terrier après manger. Au moment de partir Harry était anxieux mais la nuit passée avec Dray avait considérablement réduit ses craintes.

Dray lui avait offert cet album pour qu'il ne se sente pas étranger, pour qu'il rattrape le temps perdu mais pour Harry s'était plus que ça. Pendant des années il avait souffert le martyre à cause de son sentiment de culpabilité, il se sentait tellement responsables de toutes les souffrances que ses proches avaient enduré, il était persuadé d'avoir gâcher leurs vies. Mais avec cet album Dray venait de lui montrer qu'il se trompait. Certes les vies de ses proches avaient étés marqués de blessures mais il avait sous-estimé leur capacité à prendre le dessus sur leurs douleurs. Avec ses photos Dray venait de lui apporter la preuve que ses proches avaient réussit à se reconstruire du bonheur. Ils s'étaient relevés de leurs chutes et la vie avait repris ses droits. De tout son cœur Harry espérait qu'il saurait faire de même.

Maintenant c'est vrai il avait un peu peur de ne pas être capable de retrouver une place parmi eux, mais le sourire qu'affichait Dray à l'idée de le ramener là-bas suffisait à le calmer. Il avait toujours aimé le blond, pendant toutes ces années mais chaque jour passé ensemble lui faisait réaliser à quel point cet amour était fort. C'était totalement effrayant. Un sourire de Dray et il se sentait mieux. Il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne jamais le relâcher mais d'un autre coté il n'osait pas. Il était conscient du lien qui grandissait entre eux deux et ça l'inquiétait. Bientôt ce lien deviendrait tellement fort qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être détruit, et si il échouait, si il n'était pas capable de sortir de ses ténèbres alors Dray sombrerait avec lui, et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il devait se battre, pour lui, pour eux.

La matinée au Chemin de Traverse se passa bien même si Harry était incroyablement anxieux. Il avait peur qu'on le reconnaisse et lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom il eu tellement peur qu'accidentellement il fit presque exploser la vitrine d'Ollivander, Severus l'en empêchant à temps. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul Harry d' Angleterre et que ce « Harry ! » était destiné à un petit garçon qui jouait près d'eux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier il ne pouvait presque plus cacher ses tremblements et ils durent s'arrêter pour le rassurer afin d'éviter qu'il ne fasse exploser les vitres alentour. Quand il sembla un peu calmé ils avancèrent vers la porte et alors que celle-ci s'ouvrit Harry fit la seule chose qu'il pensait pouvoir le calmer : il prit la main de Dray et la serra fort avant de rentrer dans cette maison qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme la sienne.

Ils étaient tous là, l'attendant et apparemment ils semblaient tous aussi anxieux que lui, ce qui le rassura. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, personne n'osant bouger, se rappelant que Dray les avait prévenus qu'Harry risquait d'être froid. C'est Dobby qui rompit le silence en se jetant au pied d'Harry, son petit corps secoué de sanglot de joie. Ce fut le déclic. A peine Dobby eut-il lâché le jeune homme que Remus prit sa place, le serrant dans ses bras en ignorant les regards affolés que le Gryffondor lançait à Dray. Il en fut de même pour tous excepté Hermione qui restait un peu en retrait. Elle quitta le salon pour s'isoler dans la cuisine et Harry la suivit.

Il l'observa un long moment, elle avait tellement changé, c'était une femme désormais, le visage plus mature. Elle serrait contre elle ses deux garçons dont la ressemblance frappante avec leur père fit se serrer douloureusement le cœur d'Harry. Finalement elle demanda à ses fils d'aller jouer avec Selen. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha d'elle. Il lui faisait face timidement. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, lui aussi. Ils avaient étés tellement proches, ils avaient vécus tellement de choses tous les trois quand Ron était encore là. Un flot de souvenirs les envahie tous les deux, et les larmes contenues franchirent les barrières et se mirent à couler librement sur leurs joues. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche sa voix était déchirante.

« Je suis tellement désolé Hermione…J'aurais tant voulu le sauver… »

Elle tremblait presque à force de retenir ses sanglots. Harry fit un pas vers elle, il n'osait pas la regarder tant sa douleur se répercutait en lui. Puis elle franchit le dernier espace entre eux et ce fut lui qui lui ouvrit les bras, la serrant de toute ses forces alors qu'elle pleurait de plus belle, déversant sur son épaule les flots de larmes qu'elle avait retenue tellement d'années. Elle finit par articuler doucement

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

« Toi aussi…Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais du être là… »

« Oui, mais tu es là maintenant... »

Quand leurs sanglots se furent calmés ils sortirent un moment dehors, l'air frais les aidant à se reprendre. Ils restèrent silencieux, observant les enfants courir après les gnomes. Puis Hermione rentra à l'intérieur, Harry ne la suivit pas, exprimant l'envie de rester seul un moment. Revoir tout le monde et être aussi bien accueilli s'était bizarre et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour tous les absents, surtout un en fait. Revenir ici sans Ron s'était horriblement douloureux. Ils avaient fait tant de choses ici. Il revoyait les parties de Quidditch, les chasses aux gnomes, les batailles de polochon, les « conversations d'hommes » tout les deux le soir... Ron avait été son premier ami et il resterait toujours son frère, son bras droit, partant pour toutes les embrouilles, même les plus stupides. Sa mort laissait un vide atroce en Harry, mélange de douleur, de culpabilité et de colère. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

« Ca va ? »

Remus lui faisait face, le regardant d'un air inquiet.

« Oui…je pensais c'est tout… »

« Tu devrais rentrer, Dray s'inquiète pour toi… »

« Dray s'inquiète toujours pour moi… »

« Il tient beaucoup à toi… »

« Je sais. »

Les yeux fixés sur les enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin Harry murmurât plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

« C'est tellement étrange d'être ici… »

« Tu vas t'y faire. Je sais ce que tu ressens Harry, ça ne fait même pas 2 mois que je suis de retour ici et je sais que ce n'est pas facile, on se sent comme étranger. Il y'a tant de nouvelles choses à apprivoiser. »

En disant ça il avait inconsciemment tourné son regard vers Selen qui criait alors que Junior la poursuivait.

« Elle est magnifique Remus… »

« Merci…Tu vois je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je connaîtrait ça. J'avais fait une croix définitive sur la paternité à cause…à cause de mon état. Pourtant aujourd'hui Selen est là, et petit à petit j'arrive à me faire une place dans sa vie. »

Harry soupira.

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire Harry c'est qu'il y'a toujours un espoir. Les souvenirs ça fait mal mais tu verras, bientôt il ne te restera que les plus heureux et tu prendras plaisir à voir les images défiler dans ta tête. »

Il retourna dans la maison alors que Dray apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu veux rentrer ? »

Harry lui fit non de la tête avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le petit banc du jardin. Dray prit place. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, goûtant le vent glacial sur leurs visages, suivant des yeux les flocons qui tombaient densément.

« Tu crois que je vais y arriver ? Que je vais réussir à reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissée ? »

Dray réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre.

« Non…Tu ne pourras jamais reprendre ta vie là où tu l'as laissé Harry, c'est impossible. »

« Alors à quoi bon me battre comma ça contre moi-même ? »

« Parce que tu peux réapprendre à vivre… »

« Réapprendre à vivre…Ca semblerait presque simple dans ta bouche… »

Il avait parlé d'un ton froid, un peu sarcastique.

« Ce n'est pas simple Harry, loin de là même. Je sais, je suis passé par là après…après ta disparition. »

« Et comment tu as fait ? »

« Réapprendre à vivre c'est …..C'est un peu comme apprendre à marcher. Tu vois la vie c'est comme la marche, c'est dans la nature humaine, même si ça semble terrifiant. Pour commencer il faut trouver la force de se dresser droit sur ses jambes. Ensuite, il faut du courage pour faire le premier pas, pour lever la jambe et poser un pied à terre, puis un autre. Ce n'est pas simple, on chancelle, on titube, on tombe aussi parfois mais on se relève. C'est effrayant et impressionnant mais pour se rassurer on se raccroche à ce qu'on trouve, on cherche un soutien. Il faut prendre sur soi et ne pas craindre l'échec. Il faut avoir la volonté de se relever si on chute. Et puis petit à petit on trouve son équilibre, on prend de l'assurance, on commence à avoir confiance alors on se lance pour de bon. Bien sur il y'a toujours des petits cafouillages, on s'emmêle un peu les pieds, mais on se relève, parce que c'est quelque chose de profondément ancré en nous, c'est inné. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant un long moment. Ils semblaient plongés dans une profonde réflexion.

« Je…Je crois que j'ai peur de me lancer...J'ai peur de tomber. »

« Lances toi Harry, si tu tombes, je te relèverai… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Dray s'en retourna vers le salon et Harry le suivit. Les paroles du blond l'avaient profondément touché.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup, il observait et analysait les personnes autour de lui, notant ce qui avait changé chez elles. Il essayait de retrouver les traits de caractère avec lesquelles ils les définissaient avant, à retrouver ses repères.

Les visites au Terrier devinrent fréquentes après ce jour. Ils y allèrent pour le nouvel an, puis ils prirent l'habitude d'y aller tout les dimanches. Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il riait avec les autres.

Toujours assis à la terrasse du café Dray sourit intérieurement. Les visites au Terrier étaient porteuses de nombreux souvenirs. Petit à petit Harry avait repris sa place dans ce cercle. Au début il ne disait pas un mot puis il avait commencé à rire avec Ginny, avec Georges. Il avait eu de grandes discussions avec Hermione et avec Remus. Doucement il avait appris à passer outre son sentiment de culpabilité et à juste profiter des moments qui s'offraient à lui. Il y'eu bientôt des crises de rires avec les enfants, des parties de Quidditch survoltées. Les jumeaux l'avaient vite adopté, le harcelant de questions sur leur papa depuis que Ginny leur avait révélé qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Tonks taquinait même Dray en lui disant que le brun avait pris sa place dans le cœur de la petite Selen. Mais il ne s'en offusquait pas. Harry était heureux, il souriait de plus en plus souvent et la lumière dans ses yeux semblait se rallumer progressivement.

Harry était plus facile à vivre, moins impulsif. Il progressait vite avec sa magie et maîtrisait maintenant les sorts les plus simples, qu'il effectuait sans baguette. Son besoin de violence aussi se calmait, et il passait de moins en moins de temps à taper contre son sac de sable. De même il ne prenait plus de potions pour soigner sa dépendance à la drogue, il n'en avait plus besoin. Petit à petit sa situation se faisait plus claire. Il passait des longues heures à converser avec Severus et Nessa et parfois il évoquait même son passé. La complicité entre Dray et lui se muait doucement en tendresse, ils parlaient plus et passaient pas mal de temps tous les deux, à regarder des films ou à disserter sur tout et rien.

Apres quelques mois Harry ressenti l'envie de retourner en Angleterre de manière définitive. Il savait que Dray retournerait là-bas à la fin de son stage et il avait envie de se rapprocher des autres, en particulier d'Hermione avec laquelle il renouait une amitié solide et Remus. Il en parla longuement avec Dray, Nessa et Severus qui approuvèrent sa décision.

C'est peu après cette discussion qu'il se rendit au 12 square Grimaud pour la première fois. C'était en mars, 4 mois après sa première visite au Terrier. Pourquoi avait-il attendu aussi longtemps il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il appréhendait cette visite et les souvenirs qu'elle ferait naître en lui. Pourtant il prît son courage à deux mains et il s'y rendit. Il voulait savoir si il pourrait revivre ici, bien qu'au fond de lui il savait déjà qu'il n'en serait pas capable.

Lentement il arpenta chaque pièce, se laissant envahir par les souvenirs et les images, caressant les murs et les objets. Il finit par son ancienne chambre. C'était des souvenirs plus agréables, et plus forts aussi. Rien n'avait changé, chaque objet à la place même où ils les avaient laissés, mêmes les draps étaient les mêmes qu'avant son départ. Il les caressa distraitement.

« Je les ai pas changés. »

Il se retourna surpris pour faire face à Dray.

« Ca fait des heures que tu es là, je m'inquiétait. »

« Cette maison, elle à un fort pouvoir évocateur.. »

Dray s'avança et s'assit sur le bout du lit.

« On l'appelle la maison hantée maintenant, parce qu'on est tous venus ici pour visiter des fantômes… Il y'a des souvenirs tellement forts ici qu'ils prennent presque forme.»

« Et toi, tu visitais quel fantôme ? »

Le regard d'Harry montrait qu'il attendait quelque chose. En vérité il savait très bien sur quel terrain il s'aventurait. Les souvenirs de leur nuit ici le bouleversaient. C'est dans cette même chambre qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la seule et unique fois, c'est ici qu'ils avaient reliés leurs âmes, qu'ils s'étaient fait don l'un à l'autre. Drago rajusta les couvertures nerveusement.

« Je venait ici voir ton fantôme Harry, notre fantôme…Je m'allongeais dans ton lit et je sentais ton odeur mêlé à la mienne…C'était ma façon d'être proche de toi. Je… »

La voix de Dray se brisât légèrement. Il avait peur de la tournure que ses paroles avaient prise, de ce mettre à nu ainsi. Il ne savait pas si Harry était près à entendre ça, il craignait qu'il ne se braque. Harry avait encore tellement peur de lui faire mal que Dray avait peur que ses sentiment ne l'effraie et qu'il les rejette pour se protéger. Mais Harry semblait penser différemment et il lui fit face, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu… »

« Harry s'il te plaît… »

« Dit le moi Dray… J'ai envie de te l'entendre dire, j'en ai besoin… »

« Je t'aime Harry, je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé mais ce que je sais c'est que ça n'a jamais disparut. Je t'ai aimé pendant toutes ses années loin de toi, à chaque seconde, et maintenant que tu es là c'est encore plus fort. »

Dray baissa la tête, craignant l'inévitable recul du brun mais cela ne vint pas. Alors il redressa la tête, plongeant ses océans d'acier dans les lacs émeraude d'Harry. La lumière s'était rallumée dans les yeux du brun, ils semblaient presque liquides tant l'émotion qu'ils contenaient étaient intense. Harry franchit l'espace entre eux et l'embrassa, doucement d'abord puis plus passionnément. Ils se laissèrent envahir par la sensation de bonheur qui s'insinuait en eux, cette impression d'être entier, d'être en sécurité, comme si rien ne pourrait plus jamais les atteindre. Soudainement la barrière entre eux sembla s'effacer alors qu'ils prenaient conscience que c'est ainsi qu'ils étaient le mieux. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre la vie semblait tellement plus facile.

Harry prit de l'assurance, il laissa ses mains dériver sous la chemise du blond qui tressailli.

« Harry qu'est ce que tu fait… »

« Je me lance… »

Et sur ce il l'avait couché sur le lit et avait commencé à caresser cet homme qu'il désirait tant. C'était une expérience étrange. Ils se sentaient tout les deux comme si ils étaient vierges. Leurs gestes étaient un peu maladroits, leurs caresses timides. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux tant il était ému en enlevant la chemise du blond. Il effleurait ce corps blanc comme on caresse une statue de marbre froid, sauf que la peau de Dray était chaude, brûlante même. Il ne voulait pas se presser, il voulait faire ça bien, il voulait que ce soit magnifique, inoubliable. Cet acte allait signer leur union, tout avait commencé comme ça entre eux, et ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'ils allaient se retrouver pour de bon.

Dray rougit presque alors que ce souvenir revenait en lui. Ce jour là, 7 ans après cette fameuse nuit, dans le même lit, Harry et lui avait fait l'amour comme des débutants, hésitants, timides et un peu anxieux. Puis ils s'étaient laissés porter par leurs émotions et lorsqu'ils jouirent ensembles ils furent submergés par le même sentiment intense de plénitude.

Cela avait été le début de tout. Ils étaient rentrés main dans la main, et ne s'étaient jamais séparés depuis. Bien sur il y'avait des disputes, des éclats de voix, des portes qui claquent et des paroles qu'on regrette vite mais ils s'aimaient vraiment et ils avaient réalisés que séparés ils n'arrivaient à rien.

Avisant l'heure tardive sur sa montre Dray se releva et fit signe au serveur de lui apporter la note puis il se mit en route vers son futur ancien appartement. Demain les déménageurs magiques allaient emporter les derniers meubles et les derniers cartons vers l'Angleterre.

Il était heureux. C'est une page qui se tournait dans leurs vies, et une nouvelle encore vierge qui s'étendait devant eux, et il était pressé d'y écrire. Harry et lui s'étaient battus pour gagner le droit au bonheur. Ce n'était pas tout les jours évident, la douleur, les souffrances, les peurs….C'était encore très présent au fond d'eux, mais ils avaient appris à vivre avec. Aujourd'hui ils allaient de l'avant, laissant les blessures du passé se refermer doucement.

Demain ils emménageraient dans leur chez eux. Un appartement qu'ils avaient choisis ensemble, qu'ils avaient décorés ensembles, se faisant d'interminables week-ends peintures et tapisseries. Ils avaient plein de projets, d'envies et de rêves de futur. Harry avait vendu le Black Eyed et Dray avait finit ses études de Médicomagie. Une nouvelle voie s'ouvrait sous leurs pieds.

Dray allait prendre une année sabbatique pour épauler Harry dans le projet audacieux qu'il souhaitait réaliser. Il voulait créer un centre, une structure d'aide et d'accueil pour les jeunes sorciers en prise avec la drogue. Il voulait que son expérience serve à aider les autres. C'était son moyen de rédemption, sa thérapie : exorciser ses démons en soignant ceux des autres.

Ils travaillaient déjà sur les plans d'aménagement de l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le 12, c'est ici qu'il allait monter son projet. Nessa serait de la partie, bien évidemment. Dray et Harry avait vu juste, entre elle et Severus était né une belle histoire d'amour, et si l'idée de rester en Amérique loin de Dray et Harry lui était insupportable, elle ne pouvait concevoir de s'éloigner de celui à qui elle donnerait bientôt un enfant.

Ce n'était pas prévu, c'était même très tôt dans leur relation mais comme disait toujours sa grand-mère les enfants viennent quand ils le veulent. Et si ils le veulent, c'est que c'est le bon moment. Elle était heureuse, Severus aussi. Ils allaient emménager pas loin de chez Harry et Dray, et Severus rentrerait le soir désormais, il ne dormirait plus à Poudlard. C'était une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, qu'en aidant Harry et Dray il s'aiderait lui-même, et qu'en essayant de réparer leurs vies il donnerait un sens à la sienne. Toute sa vie il avait rêvé de trouver une place dans une famille, aujourd'hui il construisait la sienne et s'était certainement la mission la plus importante, la plus effrayante et pourtant le plus excitante qu'il n'ai jamais accomplie.

Dray grimpa les escaliers un peu nostalgique. C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il le faisait. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appart et enleva son manteau. Cela semblait étrangement vide et silencieux

Il regarda dans la chambre, personne, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle de bain. Puis soudainement il sentit deux bras puissant s'enrouler autour de lui. Harry lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

« Tu rentre tard… »

« J'ai traîné un peu… »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Dray se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de se retourner pour balayer le salon des yeux, sans sortir de l'étreinte rassurante des bras de Harry.

« Ca fait vide. »

« Normal il n'y a presque plus de meubles ! »

« Ca me fait bizarre de partir d'ici alors que cet appartement a été un peu notre cocon… »

« Seriez vous effrayé Docteur Black ? »

« Un peu, mais je ne regrette rien. »

Harry le serra fort. Dray posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et se laissa bercer tendrement.

« Ca en valait la peine… »

« Moui je crois que je part gagnant… »

« Je t'aime My sweet Prince… »

Dray se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui lancer un sourire canaille.

« T'as intérêt.. »

Peu importe les peurs toujours présentes et les blessures encore fraîches, ils allaient les affronter à deux. S'était sans garantie, pas d'assurance anti-coup dur, rien qui ne pouvait leur promettre une vie parfaite mais ce n'est pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. Rien n'effacerait jamais les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécus, les souvenirs seraient toujours là, au fond de leur cœur. Rien ne ferait jamais revivre ceux qui étaient tombés mais ils apprendraient à remplacer leur deuil par des souvenirs plus doux.

Rien ne changerait leurs passés, mais ils allaient faire avec et avancer vers l'avenir. Il y'aurait des réminiscences, des disputes, des moments durs à passer mais ils étaient ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ensemble rien ne leur semblait insurmontable.

Réapprendre à vivre c'est comme apprendre à marcher…Un pas après l'autre, on avance.

_**FIN**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

Voila...après un long et douloureux processus d'écriture j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, et ma fiction par la même occasion...

Je sais pas si c'est une bonne fin, je la voyais comme ça mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je crois qu'au fond j'avais pas envie de fin ir...

C'est vraiment étrange comme sensation..Je suis un peu triste...Et en même temps je suis excitée par l'idée de passer à une autre histoire..

En tout cas je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont lus, ceux qui sont là depuis le début, ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route...Tout ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews, qui m'ont soutenus...J'espere que vous avez aimé cette fin, si ce n'est pas la cas je m'en excuse.

Je remercie aussi SamaelTwigg qui m'a réconfortée et rassurée quand je traversais une panne d'inspiration qui m'a bien sapée le moral...

C'est la fin...la vraie de vraie...Je sais pas si j'écrirais un prologue, pour le moment je ne le sens pas trop...mais l'inspiration ca se contrôle pas!

Encore Merci, Merci merci merci merci!


End file.
